Embrace The Chord
by KyuSungHoMinLove
Summary: Perlahan namun pasti sang maestro Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya jatuh juga dalam jerat cinta seorang Kim Yesung. KyuSung Fanfiction ... DLDR ...
1. Chapter 1

**Embrace The Chord**

**An Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

**Cho Kyuhyun X Kim Yesung**

**Desclaimer : Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan karya Santhy Agatha dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya menceritakan kembali dan mengganti setiap nama tokoh dan mengganti beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan karakter tersebut. **

**Warn : TYPO's!**

**This is KYUSUNG Fanfiction. Couple utamanya itu KYUSUNG. Jadi kalau gak suka gak usah baca, dan silahkan angkat kaki!**

**ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 1**

Perempuan itu racun. Perempuan itu jahat. Mungkin mereka tampak cantik dan lembut di luar, tetapi siapa yang tahu betapa kejinya jiwa yang tertanam di sana.

Itulah yang tertanam di benaknya, di hari itu, hari yang dingin dan berkabut, ketika eommanya membangunkannya di dini hari. Waktu itu dia masih menghabiskan malam-malamnya dengan menangis, menangis karena sudah hampir dua minggu dia dipisahkan dari dongsaeng kesayangannya, dari appanya yang lembut dan baik hati.

Sekarang dia terpaksa tinggal bersama eommanya, yang membawanya pergi begitu saja dari rumah dan kemudian tinggal di rumah teman laki-lakinya.

Meskipun dia masih kecil, tetapi dia bisa membaca kalau pria itu bukan hanya sekedar teman bagi eommanya. Eommanya memeluk pria kaya itu dengan mesra, membiarkannya mencium pipinya di depan umum. Dan eommanya tidur di kamar pria itu, sementara dia ditempatkan di sebuah kamar yang dingin dan sepi, sendirian.

Dia masih kecil. Tapi dia sudah tahu pasti kalau eommanya tidak mencintainya. Perempuan itu merenggutnya dan membawanya, bukan karena menginginkannya tetapi lebih karena ingin menyakiti appanya. Dengan tega eommanya memisahkan dia dari orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dia benci eommanya, benci sekali!

Masih dini hari ketika eommanya membangunkannya, jemarinya yang lentik dengan pewarna kuku merah menyala, menyentuh pundak kecilnya, mengguncangnya terburu-buru,

"Bangun, bangun, kau harus segera bangun, eomma akan mengantarmu."

Dia terbangun, mengucek matanya bingung,

"Kita mau kemana eomma?" suaranya yang mungil dan lemah masih serak, matanya susah deommaka karena sembab, menangis semalaman.

"Eomma akan mengantarmu. Kau tahu, eomma ada pekerjaan di luar negeri dan eomma tidak bisa membawamu, jadi eomma akan menitipkanmu sementara di rumah teman eomma."

Dia langsung duduk, masih kebingungan, dan hanya menurut ketika eommanya mengantarkannya ke kamar mandi, menyuruhnya mencuci muka. Ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi, eommanya sudah mengatur pakaiannya ke tas ransel kecilnya yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

"Bawa biolamu sendiri, ayo kita berangkat." Eommanya membawa tas ranselnya keluar, sementara dia terburu-buru mengikuti, sambil meraih tas berisi biola berat dan besar berwarna merah gelap. Biola ini milik appanya, seorang pemain biola terkenal yang karena suatu hal, tidak bisa bermain biola lagi. Itulah yang menjadi penyebab perpisahan appa dan eommanya, yang menyebabkan eommanya meninggalkan appanya dan keluarga mereka tercerai berai.

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, biola itu adalah hartanya yang paling berharga. Milik appanya, appanya yang baik dengan jemarinya yang besar yang selalu mengusap kepala kecilnya, appanya yang dengan senyum lembutnya selalu memeluknya dengan sayang, menaikkan dirinya kepangkuannya setelah sesi-sesi berlatih biola bersama yang menyenangkan. Seandainya dia bisa memilih, dia ingin bersama appanya. Dia tahu appanya punya cinta yang tulus, dia tahu appanya benar-benar menginginkannya.

Sayangnya, dia hanyalah anak kecil yang harus tunduk kepada keputusan orang-orang yang lebih tua, karena dia masih tidak punya daya apa-apa.

Dia memeluk biola itu erat-erat dan kemudian mengikuti eommanya yang sudah melangkah keluar rumah, di sana sebuah mobil sudah menunggu, Eommanya masuk lebih dulu ke dalam mobil, dan dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti eommanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil itupun melaju membelah jalan, dan mereka melewatkannya dalam keheningan. Eommanya terdiam menatap lurus ke depan, sementara dia duduk di ujung terjauh di kursi, menatap kosong ke arah jendela, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah appa dan dongsaengnya sekarang? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apakah dia bisa menemui mereka lagi?

o

Mobil itu memasuki pintu gerbang putih di sebuah rumah yang sangat indah. Eommanya turun lebih dahulu dan membiarkan dia mengikutinya. Pintu rumah terbuka, dan sepasang suami isteri setengah baya membuka pintu. Sepertinya mereka adalah salah satu teman eommanya, karena mereka langsung tersenyum ketika melihat eommanya.

Dia dan eommanya lalu dipersilahkan masuk, dan duduk di ruang tamu yang sangat megah. Suami isteri itu menatapnya dengan lembut, dan si isteri mendekatinya dan mengenalkan diri,

"Kenalkan, aku Jihyun... kau bisa memanggilku Jihyun eomma, semoga kau kerasan di sini ya nak." Jemari mungilnya yang begitu lembut mengelus kepalanya, membuatnya teringat kepada appanya. Seketika itu juga dia tahu, bahwa perempuan setengah baya di depannya ini baik hati dan tulus. Dia akan diperlakukan dengan baik ketika tinggal di sini - sampai eommanya menjemputnya lagi.

Lalu dia disuruh ke ruangan lain sementara para orang dewasa bercakap-cakap, seorang pelayan yang baik hati membawanya ke ruang bermain di sebelah ruang tamu, di sana ada banyak sekali mainan yang sepertinya masih baru, beberapa bahkan masih terbungkus plastik. Pelayan itu sudah menyiapkan segelas susu putih hangat dan sepiring kue cokelat yang menggiurkan, dan dengan sayang menyuruhnya bermain sesukanya.

Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak berani. Mainan-mainan itu tampaknya masih baru, dan tentunya ada yang punya bukan? Mungkin saja pemiliknya adalah anak dari pasangan suami isteri setengah baya yang baik hati itu. Dia takut merusakkan mainan itu dan dimarahi.

Dia duduk dikursi kecil yang disediakan, dan meminum susunya dengan haus, ternyata dia lapar. Semalam dia tidak bisa menelan makanannya karena menahan rasa ingin menangis akibat kerinduannya pada appa dan dongsaengnya, sekarang perutnya menagih minta makan. Dia juga memakan sepotong kue manis yang sangat enak itu.

Setelah menghabiskan satu potong kue dan meneguk sisa susu hangatnya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar deru mobil melaju meninggalkan rumah itu.

Apakah itu mobil eommanya? Apakah eommanya telah pergi? Kenapa eommanya tidak berpamitan kepadanya?

Dia langsung berlari keluar, dan menubruk Jihyun, perempuan setengah baya yang meminta dipanggil eomma. Jihyun setengah berlutut, lalu memeluknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca entah kenapa, perempuan itu lalu mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang,

"Eommamu sudah pergi dia begitu terburu-buru dan tidak sempat berpamitan, tidak apa-apa ya nak, mulai sekarang kau tinggal di sini ya...kami semua akan merawatmu dengan baik, kau jangan sedih." Jihyun kemudian menggandeng tangan mungilnya dengan lembut, "Kemari sayang, biar kutunjukkan kamarmu." Sebelum pergi, mata Jihyun melirik ke arah mainan-mainan di ruang bermain itu yang tidak disentuh olehnya dan tersenyum lembut, "Jangan takut memainkan semuanya, semua itu baru dan dibeli khusus untukmu, semua itu milikmu."

Dia lalu di antar ke sebuah kamar yang begitu indah. Kamar khusus anak-anak, yang sepertinya baru dicat dan di dekor ulang. Dindingnya biru dengan pola pesawat yang indah, tempat tidurnya juga bersprei biru muda, berbagai mainan juga ada di sana, seolah-olah menjaga agar dia tidak kesepian.

"Istirahatlah di sini dulu sayang, nanti kalau sarapan sudah siap, eomma akan memanggilmu." Jihyun menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai eomma, berbisik lembut dan membantunya naik ke ranjang, dia memang masih mengantuk akibat terlalu dini dibangunkan oleh eommanya tadi.

Jihyun menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal, kemudian mengecup dahinya lembut sebelum pergi. Setelah Jihyun keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, dia merasakan ada yang basah di dahinya. Air mata? Kenapa Jihyun menangis?

Karena penasaran, dia bangun lagi dan turun dari ranjang, mencoba mengintip keluar. Di sana dilihatnya Jihyun menangis sesenggukan di pelukan suaminya.

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan terbawa perasaanmu, nanti anak itu melihatnya dan kebingungan." suaminya, lelaki setengah baya yang berwajah lembut tampak menghibur Jihyun.

"Tapi aku sedih sekali tiap melihatnya, anak sebaik dan setampan itu, dibuang begitu saja oleh eommanya hanya demi segepok uang untuk membiayai kehidupan berfoya-foyanya di luar negeri. Dia sungguh eomma yang jahat." Jihyun mengusap air matanya, tampak begitu sedih.

"Tapi kau sekarang yang menjadi eommanya, Jihyun. Eomma kandungnya sudah menyerahkan anak itu, dan dia sama sekali tidak berniat kembali. Anak itu memang anak yang malang, tetapi dengan kasih sayang kita, dia akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan menyayanginya, dan membuatnya melupakan eommanya."

Dia yang masih mengintip di ujung pintu kamarnya terpaku, membeku mendengar percakapan itu. Dia memang masih kecil, tetapi sedikit banyak dia mengerti.

Eommanya telah meninggalkannya di sini, bukan menitipkannya untuk menjemputnya dikemudian hari, tetapi menjualnya. Ya eommanya telah membuangnya, menjualnya untuk segepok uang.

Air matanya meleleh, dan dia berlari naik ke ranjang, menangis sesenggukan sampai matanya perih, Dia ingin bersama appanya, dia ingin bersama dongsaengnya.

Kalau memang eommanya mau membuangnya, kenapa dia tidak ditinggalkan saja bersama appa dan dongsaengnya?

Eommanya memang jahat. Eommanya tidak punya hati, menyakiti appanya, menyakiti dongsaengnya, menyakiti dirinya. Mungkin semua perempuan berjiwa jahat seperti eommanya.

Semua perempuan memang jahat!

Dan lama kelamaan, karena terlalu lelah menangis, dia tertidur, tubuh kecilnya tengkurap di atas ranjang itu, dengan pipi penuh bekas air mata.

Sampai kemudian sebuah jemari lembut membelai rambutnya, dan membuainya ke dalam pelukan. Dia terbangun, dan menyadari tubuh mungilnya ada di pelukan Jihyun.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang sayang, kau aman di sini bersama kami. Aku menyayangimu anakku." lalu Jihyun bersenandung lagu nina bobo.

Dia memejamkan lagi, mata merasa tenang, sebelum terlelap jauh, dia berpikir bahwa mungkin Jihyun termasuk perempuan yang tidak jahat. Dia merasa bisa mempercayainya. Mulai sekarang, Jihyun adalah eommanya. Dia akan melupakan eomma kandungnya, perempuan jahat yang membuangnya tanpa hati.

Tetapi ternyata cinta Jihyun tetap tidak bisa menyembuhkan kepedihannya, sampai dewasa, dia masih menyimpan luka itu...

Luka yang menciptakan kebencian mendalam kepada mahluk yang bernama 'perempuan'

TBC

Warning!

Cerita diatas murni hasil adaptasi dari karya Santhy Agatha!

Last, Review please !


	2. Chapter 2

**Embrace The Chord**

**An Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

**Cho Kyuhyun X Kim Yesung**

**Desclaimer : Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan karya Santhy Agatha dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya menceritakan kembali dan mengganti setiap nama tokoh dan beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan karakter tersebut. **

**Warn : TYPO's!**

**This is KYUSUNG Fanfiction. Couple utamanya itu KYUSUNG. Jadi kalau gak suka gak usah baca, dan silahkan angkat kaki!**

**ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Cho Kyuhyun (26 Tahun)**

**Kim Yesung (18 Tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (20 Tahun)**

**...Happy Reading...**

**Chapter****2**

Anak Kecil?

Dalam sekejap Yesung merasa tersinggung. Apakah orang itu memanggilnya 'anak kecil' untuk menghinanya? Di usianya yang ke delapan belas tahun, tubuh Yesung memang kecil, mungil dan tidak seperti seluruh keluarganya yang bertubuh tinggi, Yesung pendek, kurus dengan mata foxy yang tajam dan bening. Sekarang dia mengenakan celana pendek warna hitam yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Dipadu dengan sweeter biru muda kebesaran yang mempermanis penampilannya. Dari jauh penampilannya seperti seorang yeoja.

Pantaslah orang itu memanggilnya 'anak kecil'. Mungkin dia mengira Yesung adalah salah satu murid kelas junior akademi yang tersesat. Ya, Yesung memang murid di akademi ini, tetapi dia adalah murid senior yang sudah lulus enam bulan yang lalu, sekarang dia dan eommanya, serta Siwon sahabatnya, datang ke akademi ini untuk mengambil formulir pelatihan khusus.

Pemain biola itu meletakkan biolanya, kemudian melangkah mendekat. Ketika dia makin dekat, Yesung langsung terpana. Astaga... namja itu tampan sekali hingga mendekati sempurna. Rambut coklat madunya yang ikal, bibirnya... matanya... semuanya sempurna. Mungkin jika namja ini kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai pemain biola, dia bisa menjadi aktor atau model sempurna.

Jadi inilah dia penampilan langsung Cho Kyuhyun, si pemain biola jenius yang begitu terkenal. Yesung sering melihatnya bermain di video-video latihannya, sering mendengarkan rekamannya yang brilian di sela-sela belajarnya bermain biola, tetapi rupanya, penampilan namja ini secara langsung benar-benar berkali-kali lebih mempesona daripada gambarnya di video-video itu.

Tapi ekspresi namja itu tampak tidak senang. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Yesung tergeragap mendengar gumaman ketus itu. Pertanyaan apa? dia bahkan lupa akan kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan, selain bahwa namja itu menyebutnya sebagai 'anak kecil'. Benaknya sedang berkelana akan betapa beruntungnya dirinya, bisa mendengarkan permainan sang maestro secara langsung, dan bisa melihatnya secara langsung pula. Siwon pasti akan sangat terkejut kalau Yesung bercerita tentang keberuntungannya.

Karena Yesung hanya terdiam, Kyuhyun makin mendekat, mengerutkan kening dan menatap curiga. Anak ini ternyata seorang namja yang sangat manis... batinnya dalam hati, mengawasi pipi cubby Yesung yang memerah dan mata foxy yang dipayungi bulu mata yang sangat lentik. Usianya mungkin baru dua belas atau tiga belas tahun. Mungkin dalam beberapa tahun lagi, dia akan tumbuh menjadi namja dewasa yang manis yang akan dipuja oleh banyak namja dan yeoja diluar sana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam. Tiba-tiba merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri karena membatin kecantikan anak-anak seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apakah kau tersesat?" Anak namja itu tampak ketakutan, jadi Kyuhyun meredakan ekspresi marahnya dan merubahnya menjadi datar.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mendengarkan permainan biolamu." ada kebahagiaan di matanya ketika membicarakan permainan biola. Senyumnya mengembang, "Luar biasa sempurna, itu "Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso", bukan? Kau memainkan dengan luar biasa indahnya."

Anak ini mengerti musik. Kyuhyun membatin. Mungkin dia memang salah satu murid di akademi ini, yang sedang tersesat.

"Ya. Aku sedang berlatih memainkannya sebelum kau datang dan mengganggu konsentrasiku." Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa membahas musik bersama orang asing, pun dengan anak kecil di depannya ini, "Apakah kau tersesat?" dia mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, langsung menyimpulkan meskipun anak itu tadi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau bisa keluar dari lorong ini dengan melalui jalanmu masuk tadi."

Mata namja manis itu menyinarkan protes, "Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak tersesat. Dan aku bukan anak kecil." Dagunya mendongak dengan angkuh, "Usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun, permisi." Namja manis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, seolah mengejek, lalu secepat kilat berbalik pergi, dengan langkah ringan seperti langkah peri.

Kyuhyun masih termangu di ambang pintu, mendengarkan langkah-langkah kecil yang menjauh pergi itu. Kemudian tersenyum masam. Delapan belas tahun... tebakannya meleset jauh. Tetapi dengan tubuh semungil itu dan wajah polos serta mata bening tanpa dosa, wajar saja kalau Kyuhyun salah tebak.

o

"Kemana saja kau Yesung? eommamu mencarimu dengan cemas karena kau menghilang lama tadi." Siwon berpapasan dengan Yesung di ujung koridor, dia langsung menjajari langkah Yesung dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti menjelajah lagi tanpa izin."

Pipi Yesung memerah. Siwon adalah temannya dari kecil karena kedua orang tua mereka bertetangga dan bersahabat. Namja itu mungkin menganggap Yesung sebagai adiknya, tetapi bagi Yesung, Siwon lebih dari itu... Siwon selalu ada untuknya, dan Yesung mungkin menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadanya, sayangnya, Siwon sepertinya masih memperlakukan Yesung sebagai anak kecil, sebagai adiknya... dan itulah salah satu hal yang membuat Yesung membenci penampilannya yang seperti anak kecil ini.

"Aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ... si pemain biola itu."

Langkah Siwon langsung terhenti, dia menatap Yesung kaget dan membelalakkan matanya, "Kau bertemu dengannya? dengan Kyuhyun? Dimana?" Siwon seperti sudah siap untuk berlari, tapi Yesung menahan tangannya.

"Dia sedang berlatih di ruangan khusus di sayap ujung akademi ini, sepertinya dia sedang badmood, mungkin karena tadi aku muncul tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja dan mengganggu permainannya." Yesung menatap Siwon dengan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf, "Jangan ke sana Siwon, kalaupun dia masih ada di sana dia pasti sedang marah besar."

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya menatap Yesung yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, lalu menghela napas panjang,

"Kau sungguh beruntung... tapi yah sudahlah, mungkin memang belum saatnya aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun." gumamnya lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Yesung penuh sayang, "Nanti kita pasti akan bisa bertemu dengannya, kita kan sudah mengisi dan memasukkan formulir audisi untuk masuk sebagai murid khusus Kyuhyun. Ayo kita cari eommamu."

Setiap setahun sekali, Kyuhyun sang pemain biola jenius yang sangat terkenal itu, akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk memberikan kelas khusus hanya untuk siswa akademi senior atau alumni yang terpilih, semuanya dibatasi berusia minimal delapan belas tahun dan maksimal berusia dua puluh tahun. Pendaftaran dibuka sebebas-bebasnya, tetapi pada tahap awal kualifikasi, hanya ada dua ratus orang terpilih yang berhak mengikuti audisi khusus yang dihadiri langsung oleh Kyuhyun.

Kelas itu hanya diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang terbaik, dan Kyuhyun sendiri yang memilihnya. Mereka harus mengisi formulir, kemudian mengikuti audisi, perbandingan antara yang lolos dengan tidak lolos mungkin satu dibanding sepuluh siswa audisi. Ini adalah kesempatan pertama Yesung, sedangkan Siwon yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, akan mencoba keberuntungannya untuk ketiga kalinya, dia gagal di percobaan dua kali sebelumnya.

Dari dua ratus orang yang ikut audisi hanya akan dipilih sejumlah maksimal dua puluh orang, akan diberikan pelatihan di kelas khusus selama tiga bulan dengan mentor utama Kyuhyun sendiri. Memang waktu pelatihan yang singkat, tetapi banyak sekali ilmu yang bisa mereka dapat karena sang maestro sendiri yang turun tangan mengajari mereka, selain itu kalau beruntung, Kyuhyun bahkan bermain biola di kelasnya, suatu kesempatan luar biasa mendengarkan Kyuhyun bermain biola secara langsung, karena namja itu lebih banyak mengadakan konsernya di luar negeri, sehingga para murid akademi ini hanya bisa mendengarkan permainannya dari rekaman video untuk berlatih.

Yang pasti, kelas khusus Kyuhyun ini sangat eksklusif dan siapapun yang ingin lolos audisi, harus berebut dengan dua ratus siswa akademi sekaligus alumni lainnya yang lolos kualifikasi tahap awal. Audisi ini begitu ketatnya sehingga Siwon yang notabene anak direktur akademi musik ini, diperlakukan sama seperti yang lain. Dia harus mengambil formulir, mengisinya sesuai prosedur dan mengikuti test audisi bersama yang lain. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa menentukan siapa yang akan dia latih.

Siwon dan Yesung adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa yang berharap memperoleh keberuntungan ini, diajar langsung oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon terutama, adalah penggemar berat Kyuhyun, dia pada mulanya berlatih piano, appanya adalah salah satu pemilik dan direktur di akademi musik ini sehingga bakat Siwon sudah terasah sejak kecil. Kemudian tanpa sengaja dia mendengarkan acara konser solo Kyuhyun- sang jenius biola, salah satu lulusan akademi yang sama dengannya, yang waktu itu baru berusia dua puluh satu tahun - di televisi. Dia terpana, takjub akan kemampuan Kyuhyun membawakan biolanya dengan begitu sempurna, dan seketika itulah dia memutuskan bermain biola. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu motivasi terbesarnya bermain biola.

Sementara itu, Yesung... yah bisa dikatakan dia hanya ikut-ikutan. Yesung dan Siwon memang dilahirkan dari keluarga pemusik, kedua orang tua mereka dulu bersahabat di akademi musik Vienna, dan sama-sama berkarir di sebuah orkestra besar di Italia, sebelum akhirnya orang tua Siwon yang memutuskan pulang ke Korea lebih dulu dikarenakan appa Siwon harus meneruskan perusahaan appanya, yang meninggal dunia, salah satunya adalah akademi musik milik keluarganya. Beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika Yesung berusia delapan tahun, appa Yesung meninggal dunia karena sakit, eomma Yesung akhirnya memutuskan untuk pensiun dari karier musiknya di Italia dan membawa Yesung pulang ke Korea. Dan kemudian, eomma Siwon jugalah yang membantu mereka, mencarikan rumah yang nyaman untuk mereka tempati dan memberikan pekerjaan kepada eomma Yesung sebagai salah satu guru di akademi ini.

Yesung bisa bermain musik apa saja, dan dia memainkan semuanya, dia bahkan tidak mengkhususkan diri pada satu alat musik, sesuatu yang diprotes oleh eomma nya. Kata eomma nya, kalau kita tidak men-spesialisasikan diri pada satu alat musik, maka kemampuan kita akan mengambang, tidak bisa sepenuhnya fokus. Eomma Yesung selalu mendorong Yesung untuk mengembangkan bakat musiknya ke satu titik khusus, tetapi memang tidak ada dorongan bagi Yesung untuk melakukannya. Dia memang berbakat dalam bermusik tetapi tidak berambisi. Sampai kemudian dia melihat Siwon begitu fokus bermain biola, dan Yesung berpikir, kalau dia bermain biola juga, mungkin dia bisa semakin dekat dengan Siwon.

Yesung tersenyum pahit, yah... Kyuhyun adalah motivasi Siwon bermain biola, sedangkan Siwon adalah motivasi Yesung bermain biola.

o

"Terimakasih kau selalu menyempatkan waktumu untuk mengajar murid-murid kami setiap tahunnya."

Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tamu direktur, dijamu dengan teh dalam poci ala inggris dan kue-kue yang tampak nikmat di piring, dia duduk berhadapan dengan direktur itu sendiri.

"Akademi ini pernah melatihku dan sedikit banyak membantuku menjadi seperti sekarang ini, aku tidak keberatan mengajar mereka di sela waktu rehatku." gumam Kyuhyun tenang. Matanya menelusuri ke arah pintu. Dia tidak suka dengan pertemuan formal ini dan ingin melarikan diri cepat-cepat, tetapi tentu saja itu tidak sopan.

"Dan antusiasme anak-anak benar-benar meluber tahun ini, apalagi setelah konser solo terakhirmu di Austria yang sangat sukses." direktur itu tersenyum, menatap Kyuhyun senang, "Anakku akan ada di audisi ini lagi tahun ini, aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu yang mana karena hal itu mungkin akan mempengaruhimu, tetapi aku berharap dengan kemampuannya dia bisa lolos dari audisi. Dia sudah mencoba dua kali sebelumnya dan gagal." Direktur itu menuang tehnya dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk minum teh bersamanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa direktur ini dulu punya karier bermusik yang cemerlang di Italia, sebelum menjadi direktur akademi ini, direktur itu adalah seorang pemain piano profesional. Kyuhyun tidak mengira bahwa anaknya lebih memilih bermain biola. Bahkan sebelumnya, direktur ini sangat jarang menyebut tentang anaknya. Namja di depannya ini memang sangat teguh pada peraturan dalam bermusik, sepertinya dia tidak ingin anaknya diperlakukan dengan istimewa, mau tak mau Kyuhyun merasa kagum kepada prinsip yang dianut sang direktur, kalau orang lain, mungkin akan menggunakan segala cara agar anaknya memperoleh hak istimewa.

"Anak anda bermain biola?" gumam Kyuhyun mempertanyakannya langsung.

Direktur itu mengangkat bahunya, "Semua orang pasti mempertanyakan itu mengingat aku adalah pemain piano. Yah, aku sudah berusaha mengajari anakku itu bermain piano sedari dini. Dan kemudian dengan keras kepala dia berubah halauan, bermain biola." Matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan dalam, "Kau adalah motivasinya bermain biola."

Kyuhyun menyesap tehnya dan mengangkat alis, lalu tersenyum samar.

"Kalau anak anda benar-benar berbakat, dia pasti akan menemukan jalannya untuk masuk ke kelas khususku."

o

Kyuhyun pulang ke apartemennya, dia memang punya apartemen pribadinya sendiri jikalau ingin menyepi sendirian. Ini adalah apartemen lamanya yang tahun kemarin sempat ditinggalkannya begitu lama untuk melarikan diri dari eomma nya. Jihyun, eomma angkatnya mengejar-ngejarnya untuk segera menikah, dia menawarkan berbagai macam calon isteri untuk Kyuhyun yang tentu saja ditolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah, dan membuatnya melarikan diri dari rumah dengan alasan pelatihan intensif untuk beberapa lama, padahal Kyuhyun terpaksa menumpang di rumah salah satu sahabatnya.

Untunglah setelah itu Kyuhyun harus segera berangkat ke Austria kali ini benar-benar untuk persiapan konser solo dan sebagai violinist tamu di konser bersama orkestra besar di austria, sehingga membuat eommanya tidak bisa mengejar-ngejarnya lagi.

Ketika Kyuhyun pulang ke negaranya, eommanya sepertinya sudah sadar bahwa sia-sia saja dia mencoba memaksakan Kyuhyun untuk menikah, yeoja yang sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun itu lalu melupakan usahanya, dan membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman kembali untuk pulang. Kyuhyun memang sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, kadang beberapa hari seminggu dia tidur di sana, tetapi selain itu, dia pulang ke apartemen pribadinya.

Apartemen ini berada di lantai paling atas, sebuah hunian eksklusif yang sangat menjaga privacy, Kyuhyun mengubah seluruh interiornya sendiri, dan memasang dinding kedap suara, yang memungkinkannya berlatih siang malam, tanpa mengganggu orang lain.

Namja itu duduk dalam kegelapan, dasinya sudah terlepas dan matanya dingin.

Besok adalah hari audisi. Kyuhyun tak sabar menantinya. Banyak sekali hal-hal baru, bakat-bakat baru yang sebelumnya belum pernah muncul yang bisa ditemukannya di saat audisi, dan Kyuhyun tentunya akan memilih yang terbaik.

Karena dia hanya mau melatih yang terbaik.

o

"Ayo cepat." Siwon berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan aula besar akademi, tempat audisi berlangsung, sementara Yesung mengikutinya, sama-sama panik. Kemarin mereka mendapatkan pemberitahuan bahwa mereka berdua termasuk salah satu dari dua ratus peserta audisi yang beruntung. Dan sekarang mereka hampir terlambat karena mobil mereka terjebak macet dan sempat membuat panik karena takut kehilangan kesempatan. Tetapi untunglah Siwon menemukan jalan tikus yang meskipun sempit tapi lancar, dan membuat mereka hanya terlambat beberapa menit.

Ketika mereka sampai di pintu aula, suara alunan biola sudah terdengar. Berarti audisi sudah dimulai. Untunglah panitia audisi masih ada di depan pintu sehingga Siwon dan Yesung bisa mendapatkan nomor audisi, meskipun mereka harus mendapatkan nomor terakhir untuk hari ini.

Satu orang mendapatkan jatah waktu hanya tiga menit untuk memainkan bagian lagu yang telah mereka pilih, memamerkan bakatnya sebaik mungkin. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun beserta dua mentor senior di akademi, duduk diam dan mendengarkan di sebuah kursi yang telah disediakan di sudut depan aula, tepat di depan peserta audisi dan tampak mengintimidasi

Para peserta lain yang mengantri tampak menunggu dengan sabar di kursi-kursi yang telah disediakan dan terisi penuh sehingga beberapa harus berdiri di sisi samping aula, semua menunggu dengan setia berharap menjadi peserta yang beruntung.

Yesung dan Siwon akhirnya bisa mendapatkan posisi berdiri di samping yang paling dekat dengan bagian depan aula. Mata Yesung melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, tampak luar biasa tampan dengan celana jeans dan kemeja hitamnya. Mata namja itu serius, tanpa ekspresi sehingga tidak bisa terbaca apakah dia menyukai permainan biola yang dimainkan oleh salah satu peserta di depannya atau tidak. Di tangannya ada kertas, kadang-kadang namja itu mencatatkan sesuatu di sana.

Yesung melirik beberapa peserta lain di sekitarnya, mereka semua sama, tampak begitu terpesona akan ketampanan Kyuhyun. Bahkan kemudian Siwon menyenggolnya dan tersenyum,

"Dia luar biasa tampan bukan?" Siwon bergumam menggoda, membuat pipi Yesung memerah. Ya. Kyuhyun memang luar biasa tampan, tetapi bagi Yesung, tidak ada namja yang setampan Siwon di dunia ini.

"Bermain di depannya terasa sangat mengintimidasi." sambung Siwon sambil mendesah. "Apalagi kita tidak pernah bisa membaca apa yang ada di balik tatapan mata dinginnya itu. Dua kali kemarin aku gagal sepertinya lebih karena gugup, semoga sekarang ada kesempatan untukku."

Yesung tersenyum dan menyentuh lengan Siwon dengan sayang,

"Kau pasti berhasil Siwon, dan kali ini jangan gugup. Aku akan mendoakanmu."

o

Malam sudah menjelang, tetapi dua ratus siswa itu tampak setia, belum ada satupun yang pulang. Karena hasil audisi akan diumumkan sendiri oleh Kyuhyun setelah proses audisi selesai. Sudah tinggal beberapa peserta yang maju. Dan kemudian giliran Siwon.

Siwon tampak begitu tampan dengan kemeja birunya yang tampak sesuai dengan rambutnya yang hitam. Namja itu menghela napas panjang, dan kemudian memainkan biolanya. Alunan musik nan merdu langsung mengalun di seluruh penjuru aula. Dan Yesung menatap namja itu dengan kagum. Siwon tampak begitu tampan, seperti pangeran yang memainkan biola untuk kekasihnya.

Perasaan Yesung dipenuhi dengan cinta. Alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh Siwon begitu menghangatkan hati, membuat mata Yesung berkaca-kaca. Teknik Siwon tidak dipertanyakan lagi, begitu sempurna dan luar biasa. Bakat itu memang ada di diri namja yang dipujanya itu.

Ketika Siwon selesai, beberapa siswa bahkan ada yang tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertepuk tangan, dan Yesung memandang penuh harap ke wajah Kyuhyun. Namja itu masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Yesung langsung harap-harap cemas, dia berdoa sepenuh hati agar kali ini Siwon lolos. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Siwon karena dia sudah berusia dua puluh tahun. Siwon akan sangat kecewa kalau gagal di kesempatan terakhirnya ini. Dan Yesung tidak akan tahan melihat Siwon kecewa.

Setelah Siwon membungkuk ke arah Kyuhyun dan dua mentor senior akademi yang berada di depannya, dia berlari-lari kecil ke arah Yesung yang menunggu di bagian samping tempat duduk.

"Bagaimana permainanku tadi?" Wajah Siwon tampak berseri-seri hingga mau tak mau membuat Yesung tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus sekali Siwon. Kau memainkannya dengan sempurna!" Yesung menjawab sambil tertawa, ketika Siwon memeluknya layaknya seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

Peserta nomor terakhir dipanggil, dan itu nomor Yesung. Siwon mengacak rambut Yesung dengan sayang,

"Ayo Yesung, bersemangatlah!" gumamnya riang, menepuk pundak Yesung hangat sebelum Yesung melangkah ke depan.

Yesung berjalan dengan tenang dan tanpa beban, meskipun dia merasa semua mata peserta memandang ke arahnya. Ini adalah audisi perdananya dan ternyata beginilah rasanya bermain di hadapan banyak orang. Dia menghela napas panjang, yah dia akan bermain sesuai kemampuannya. Lagipula dia datang kemari tanpa beban, dia hanya ingin bersama Siwon. Dan kalaupun nanti dia tidak lolos, dia sudah cukup bahagia jika bisa melihat Siwon lolos.

Yesung berdiri di tengah ruangan, menghela napas panjang, memasang biolanya di pundaknya dan kemudian menggesekknya.

o

Hari hampir menjelang malam, dan Kyuhyun lelah. Dia juga bosan. Telinganya terasa berdenging mendengarkan permainan biola ratusan siswa-siswa yang antusias. Dan kebosanannya muncul karena banyak sekali siswa yang memilih lagu yang sama, jenis musik populer karya Mozart seperti symphony 35 atau 40 yang paling sering dimainkan. Mungkin mereka semua sengaja memilih musik populer agar lebih familiar di telinganya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak butuh yang familiar, dia butuh sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang istimewa.

Ada beberapa siswa yang istimewa tentu saja, dan Kyuhyun sudah mencatat mereka di lembar kertasnya. Ketika peserta terakhir dipanggil, Kyuhyun sudah skeptis. Tinggal satu lagi, dan dia bisa membuat pengumuman kemudian pulang untuk beristirahat.

Kemudian matanya menatap peserta terakhir yang melangkah seperti tanpa beban ke depan mereka. Itu anak kecil itu... oh bukan, itu namja itu. Kyuhyun mengoreksi dalam hati sambil duduk tegak di kursinya.

Apakah dia juga seorang pemain biola?

Kyuhyun menatap namja itu dengan tertarik. Sekarang setelah melihat lebih seksama, Kyuhyun sadar bahwa namja itu memang bukan anak kecil. Dengan t-shirt putihnya yang dipadukan cardigan biru muda, dia tampak manis dan menawan, berbeda dengan celana panjang serta t-shirt yang dulu dipakainya di pertemuan tanpa sengaja mereka. T-shirt itu menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya, lekuk tubuh namja yang beranjak dewasa - meskipun tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak tertarik untuk merayu namja yang jelas-jelas lebih muda ini, dia bilang usianya delapan belas tahun, berarti namja ini delapan tahun lebih muda darinya. Kyuhyun lebih suka berhubungan dengan yeoja yang sudah matang, dan tidak pernah terlintas dibenaknya untuk nenjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja. Namja ini jelas sekali bukan kriterianya, masih remaja, ditambah lagi penampilannya seperti anak kecil, dan ingat dia NAMJA! NAMJA! Kyuhyun sudah mencoret namja itu sejak awal dari daftar korbannya.

Kalau begitu kenapa dia terus menerus memikirkannya? Kyuhyun mengernyit, membuat gerakan mencoret tanpa sadar di kertas yang dipegangnya. Dia melirik daftar musik yang akan dimainkan oleh peserta audisi. Peserta nomor dua ratus, namanya Yesung - Kyuhyun mencatat dalam hati, Yesung memilih memainkanTchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35. Pilihan yang tidak biasa untuk siswa semuda itu. Kyuhyun menatap tajam, tertarik.

Lalu namja itu menghela napas panjang, meletakkan biola di pundaknya dan menggeseknya. Seketika itu juga, alunan musik yang indah, membahana memenuhi aula.

TBC

Warning!

Sekali lagi aku kasih tau kalau Cerita diatas murni hasil adaptasi dari karya Santhy Agatha!

Gimana ... udah terjawab kan rasa penasarannya tentang siapa anak yang dijual oleh ibunya ... yup anak itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun ...

Thanks for reviewer di Chap 1 kemarin :

Yeclouds, , babykyusung, , , I'm the cutest sparkyu, , ErmaClouds13, Guiwoon1304, MingKyuMingKyu, iwsumpter, , rina afrida, spark ju clouds, m2qs, Jy, Yepie, Devilcloud, Jeremy kim84, cloud246, idda Kyusung.

Makasih untuk semua yang udah bersedia baca karya aku ... maaf banget kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ... harap maklum karena ini pertama kalinya aku nulis ... Aku bener-bener butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian untuk memperbaiki tulisanku kedepannya ...

Sekali lagi aku ucapin terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca tulisan perdanaku ini ...

Aku akan usahain update paling lama seminggu sekali ...

Nah sambil nunggu chapter 3, ayo review dari sekarang ...

Review yang banyak yah … biar aku semangat untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya …

Ayo ayo ayo review yang banyak … !


	3. Chapter 3

**Embrace The Chord**

**An Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

**Cho Kyuhyun X Kim Yesung**

**Desclaimer : Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan karya Santhy Agatha dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya menceritakan kembali dan mengganti setiap nama tokoh dan beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan karakter tersebut. **

**Warn : TYPO's!**

**This is KYUSUNG Fanfiction. Couple utamanya itu KYUSUNG. Jadi kalau gak suka gak usah baca, dan silahkan angkat kaki!**

**ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Chapter****3**

Musik itu mengalun memenuhi aula. Dan seketika itu juga Kyuhyun ternganga.

Anak ini... namja ini...

Antusiasme langsung memenuhi diri Kyuhyun, membanjirinya, ini adalah rasa yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Yesung memainkan setiap gesekan nada dengan begitu mudahnya, seolah setiap nada bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuknya. Padahal musik yang dia mainkan membutuhkan latihan intensif dan konsentrasi tersendiri. Tchaikovsky tentu saja adalah favorit Kyuhyun. Dia menguasai semuanya, dan suka mendengarkannya, amat sangat tahu tingkat kesulitannya.

Yesung memainkannya dengan begitu mudah, gerakan tangannya menggesek biola, berpadu dengan jemarinya bergerak secara alami, semuanya begitu sempurna. Namja manis ini memiliki bakat alami, hanya saja belum terasah benar.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar, anak ini adalah berlian yang belum diasah. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja, antusiasme yang dibawa oleh nada-nada yang dimainkan oleh Yesung memberikan perasaan meluap-luap di dadanya, membuatnya ingin bermain. Dia langsung berdiri, melirik ke arah salah satu pegawai yang dengan sigap mengerti maksudnya. Pegawai itu langsung mengantarkan biolanya yang dengan hati-hati diletakkan di meja khusus.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak menggunakan biola berharga yang diwariskan oleh appanya, biola dari appanya adalah Stradivarius, buatan abad ke 17, salah satu dari biola langka dan Kyuhyun amat sangat menjaga biola itu yang sekarang diletakkan di kotak kaca di rumah eommanya. Biola yang sering dipakai Kyuhyun sekarang sangat mahal dan langka, diberikan oleh seorang komposer di Austria sebagai hadiah atas kekagumannya akan permainan biola Kyuhyun, dibuat ratusan tahun yang lalu. Biola ini dibuat untuk Paganini tahun 1759, seorang pemain biola luar biasa, terkenal jenius dengan permainan biola yang sangat brilian. Biola Paganini sangat sulit dimainkan karena perbedaan yang kontras antara nada tinggi dan nada rendahnya, membuat sang violinist haruslah orang yang benar-benar ahli, tetapi jika dimainkan dengan baik hasilnya sepadan, suara yang dihasilkannya amat sangat indah, bening dan memukau. Hanya ada beberapa violinist di dunia yang mampu memainkan biola Paganini dengan baik, Kyuhyun adalah salah satu orang yang istimewa itu.

Setelah biola berada di tangannya, Kyuhyun membuka tempatnya, mengambilnya, lalu berdiri, dan kemudian masuk ke tengah musik, memainkan nada mengiringi permainan biola Yesung.

Seluruh ruangan terkesiap. Semuanya takjub akan alunan biola Kyuhyun yang ajaib, alunan dari si violinist jenius yang sangat jarang bisa mereka dengarkan secara langsung. Sekarang Kyuhyun bermain di depan aula, mengiringi permainan Yesung, menjadikan kesempatan ini sebagai kesempatan yang luar biasa bagi semua peserta audisi.

Yesung terperanjat ketika merasakan alunan biola yang indah dan sangat ahli mengiringinya di belakangnya, dia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam mengikuti musik yang dimainkannya, menoleh mengikuti arah suara itu, dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata indah Kyuhyun yang tajam.

Lanjutkan. Kyuhyun memberikan isyarat dengan matanya.

Antusiasme itu menular. Alunan musik biola Kyuhyun yang indah dan tanpa cela, membuat Yesung seperti dibangkitkan, dia lalu memainkan setiap nadanya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Bermain biola dengan diiringi oleh maestro sekelas Kyuhyun itu luar biasa! Astaga... benar-benar kesempatan yang luar biasa.

Alunan nada dari dua biola itu berjalinan, menciptakan simponi yang indah, membius seluruh aula. Semuanya terpana seperti terhipnotis, mendengarkan dengan mata berbinar. Dan kemudian, jatah waktu lima menit untuk Yesung berubah menjadi dua puluh menit lebih, memainkan nada awal Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35 sampai akhir, diiringi oleh Kyuhyun.

Ketika Yesung memainkan nada tinggi dan kemudian merendah dengan dramatis di akhir musik, semua peserta audisi ikut menghela napas, Kyuhyun tentu saja mengiringi dengan sempurna. Sampai kemudian gesekan terakhir yang menyayat, semakin pelan dan menghipnotis. Lalu selesai.

Yesung berdiri di sana, terengah-engah menatap ke arah penonton yang terpana. Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangnya, ada senyum puas di bibirnya.

Kemudian salah satu penonton memecah keheningan dengan tepuk tangannya. Seketika itu juga ruangan riuh rendah oleh karena tepuk tangan dan teriakan antusias, semua peserta audisi berdiri dan memuji.

Yesung menoleh mencari-cari Siwon, dan dia melihat lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, bertepuk tangan penuh semangat, lalu mengedipkan matanya memuji ke arah Yesung, membuat pipi Yesung memerah.

Yesung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di sana, dan kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh penghargaan atas kesediaan lelaki itu mengiringinya, memberikan pertunjukan dan pengalaman luar biasa kepada seluruh penonton di aula itu. Setelah itu, Yesung melangkah mundur meninggalkan panggung depan aula.

Semua orang menyenggol dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya di jalannya menuju ke arah Siwon, beberapa memuji dan menyelamatinya atas kesempatan langka itu, bisa bermain diiringi oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi yang dituju oleh Yesung hanyalah Siwon. Lelaki itu tersenyum bangga dan membuka lengannya lebar, membuat Yesung tanpa bisa menahan diri memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat.

"Hebat. Hebat." Siwon memeluk Yesung, setengah mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dengan sayang. Sementara Yesung meluapkan seluruh perasaannya, bangga, bahagia, antusias dan takjub di pelukan Siwon.

Jauh di atas panggung, di bagian depan aula, Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang menghambur ke pelukan Siwon.

Ternyata 'dia' sudah punya namjachingu.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Lagipula, apa pedulinya? Tidak ada hubungannya dengannya bukan?

Salah satu mentor senior kemudian mendekati mic dan meminta seluruh peserta beristirahat dan makan di area makan yang telah disediakan sementara para mentor dan Kyuhyun akan berdiskusi. Pengumuman nama-nama peserta yang lolos akan diumumkan satu jam kemudian.

o

"Kau pasti mau Yesung masuk dalam list." Tn. Jung Il Woo tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun, "Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihatmu bermain secara spontan seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Permainan anak itu memang hebat, meskipun belum terasah benar, di bawah tanganmu aku yakin dia akan menjadi hebat."

"Ya. Masukkan dia." mata Kyuhyun tampak kosong, "Aku tidak akan bisa benar-benar mengasah berlian itu. Aku hanya akan melatihnya selama tiga bulan."

Tn. Jung menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, "Kau bisa mengangkatnya sebagai murid khususmu setelahnya. Pada usiamu, aku dulu sudah membimbing murid khususku. Dan aku hanya melakukannya pada anak-anak yang memang benar-benar kulihat bakatnya, mengembangkannya dengan sempurna."

"Akan kupertimbangkan, aku baru melihatnya bermain satu kali." Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Jadi dimana daftarnya?"

Tn. Jung menyerahkan kertas lembar daftar sementara itu, "Evaluasi dulu, kalau-kalau ada yang ingin kau ubah."

Kyuhyun termenung menatap dua puluh nama-nama yang terpilih itu, matanya mengarah ke nomor 199 yang masuk ke dalam list, lelaki yang dia tahu dipeluk oleh Yesung setelah permainannya tadi. Nama lelaki itu Choi Siwon... Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah nama direktur Akademi musik ini. Jadi akhirnya anak lelaki direktur berhasil lolos juga.

Dan anak lelaki direktur itu adalah namjachingu Yesung.

Sepertinya tiga bulan ke depan akan sangat menarik bagi Kyuhyun.

o

Semua peserta audisi duduk di meja-meja yang telah disediakan di area kantin. Meskipun semua tampak ceria, tetapi Yesung bisa melihat wajah-wajah cemas yang ada di setiap siswa, tentu saja, nasib semuanya akan ditentukan dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Yesung melahap kimbab-nya dengan nikmat, ternyata dia lapar. Karena mendapatkan giliran terakhir, sepertinya Yesung yang paling lama menahan rasa tegang, karena itulah perutnya jadi keroncongan. Setelah menghabiskan kimbab-nya, Yesung meminum teh ochanya dengan senang.

Sementara itu Siwon menatapnya dan tersenyum, lelaki itu telah menghabiskan makanannya dari tadi dan meminum secangkir coffee sambil menunggu Yesung selesai makan,

"Melihat tubuh kecilmu, orang tak akan percaya kalau selera makanmu sebesar ini." gumamnya menggoda, membuat Yesung membelalakkan matanya pura-pura marah,

"Aku lapar." gumamnya sambil tertawa.

Siwon tersenyum, menatap Yesung kagum, "Kau hebat sekali tadi, luar biasa bisa membuat Kyuhyun-ssi mengiringi permainanmu, dan kau hebat, bisa mengimbangi permainannya, kalau aku berada di posisimu, aku pasti akan gugup dan jemariku membeku."

Yesung tertawa, "Mungkin aku hanya beruntung. Kyuhyun-ssi sepertinya telah merencanakan memberikan penutup kejutan untuk semua peserta audisi, kebetulan aku berada di nomor urutan terakhir, jadi akulah yang beruntung."

Tidak. Yesung tidak sekedar beruntung, Siwon tahu pasti akan hal itu. Ketika Yesung memainkan biolanya, dia kebetulan sedang mengamati ekspresi Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu telah memasang wajah datar sepanjang audisi, tetapi ketika mendengar permainan Yesung, matanya bercahaya, mula-mula terkejut, lalu antusias. Siwon tahu pasti bahwa Kyuhyun ikut bermain tadi karena dorongan spontannya, bukan direncanakan.

Suara panggilan terdengar di ruang besar aula, membuat Siwon terkesiap. Itu panggilan untuk berkumpul karena nama-nama yang lolos audisi akan diumumkan. Siwon menyesap coffee-nya untuk terakhir kali, lalu setengah berdiri dengan bersemangat,

"Ayo Yesung-ee." ajaknya, dan tanpa kata Yesung mengikuti langkah-langkah cepatnya ke ruang besar aula.

o

Semua orang berkumpul dengan harap-harap cemas, menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk tenang di kursinya, masih dengan wajahnya yang tak terbaca. Lelaki itu menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada mentor senior yang mendampinginya, dan mentor itupun menghadap mic, mengumumkan semua nama.

Nama-nama disebut secara berurutan. Menimbulkan berbagai emosi, bagi yang disebut namanya tentu saja itu merupakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa, ucapan syukur terdengar diantara kerumunan, beberapa menerima ucapan selamat dari yang lain. Tetapi semakin banyak jumlah nama yang diumumkan, semakin banyak pula wajah-wajah cemas dan tegang di antara semua peserta audisi, karena kesempatan mereka dipanggil akan semakin kecil.

Siwon tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Yesung erat-erat, Matanya menatap tegang, terpaku pada sang mentor yang mengumumkan semua nama berurutan. Yesung melirik jemari mereka yang bertaut dan tersenyum, sesungguhnya dia tidak peduli dengan hasil pengumuman ini. Berdiri di sini, berbagi rasa tegang dengan Siwon dan bergenggaman tangan sungguh merupakan suatu momen yang tak tergantikan.

Pengumuman sudah sampai ke nomor sembilan belas, jantung Yesung tiba-tiba ikut berdebar, tinggal dua nama lagi dan Siwon belum disebut. Dia berdoa dalam hati memohon supaya Siwon lolos, memohon dengan sangat supaya lelaki itu tidak mendapatkan kekecewaan lagi.

Dan ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. nama Siwon disebut. Lelaki itu menegang, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika Yesung memeluknya setengah memekik dengan bersemangat. Siwon memeluk Yesung erat-erat.

"Akhirnya aku lolos Yesung-ee!" serunya penuh kegembiraan, menenggelamkan Yesung dalam pelukannya.

Dan pada saat yang sama, nama terakhir yang lolos diumumkan, dan itu adalah nama Yesung. Siwon dan Yesung membeku, bertatapan seakan tak percaya. Lalu Siwon tertawa bahagia,

"Kau lolos juga!" serunya senang, "Kita akan masuk kelas khusus bersama-sama!" dengan bahagia dipeluknya tubuh mungil Yesung, setengah diangkat.

Orang-orang berkerumun memberi selamat. Ada wajah kecewa ada wajah bahagia dalam kerumunan itu, sebagian pasti juga berpikir akan mencoba lagi tahun depan di kesempatan berbeda. Setelah pengumuman ditutup, kerumunan itupun bubar.

Dalam perjalanan ke mobil mereka, Siwon dan Yesung masih berangkulan, tertawa begitu bahagia, masih tidak percaya dengan keberuntungan mereka.

"Tiga bulan ke depan pasti akan luar biasa, aku tidak percaya kita berdua lolos bersama-sama, sungguh menyenangkan." Siwon masih bergumam tidak percaya akan betapa beruntungnya mereka.

Yesung sendiri tentunya terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menjadi salah satu dari dua puluh anak yang beruntung. Setahunya, masih banyak peserta dengan teknik yang lebih sempurna dari dirinya. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak tahu bagaimana pertimbangan penilaian audisi itu. Mungkin saja mereka semua memiliki pertimbangan sendiri.

Tiba-tiba langkah Siwon yang masih merangkulnya terhenti, membuat langkah Yesung yang sedang melamun terhenti seketika. Yesung mendongak, menatap bingung ke arah Siwon.

"Kenapa kita berhenti..." matanya mengikuti arah mata Siwon yang terpaku dan tertegun, dan kemudian dia melihat Kyuhyun... lelaki itu berdiri dengan tenang di tempat tersembunyi di area parkiran mobil hanya sekitar empat langkah dari posisi mereka berdiri sekarang. Pandangannya lurus ke arah Yesung, dan sepertinya dia sedang menunggu mereka...

Karena Siwon masih terperangah membeku tak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat, Kyuhyunlah yang melangkah mendekat lebih dulu. Tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya yang mempesona,

"Selamat, kalian berdua lolos masuk ke kelas khusus." lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan dengan sopan.

Siwon tampak terpaku, tetapi dengan cepat dia menjabat tangan Kyuhyun, tak kalah sopan,

"Terimakasih, sungguh suatu kebanggan sendiri bisa masuk ke kelas anda. Anda adalah motivasi terbesar saya dalam bermain biola..." Siwon langsung menghentikan kalimatnya, menyadari kalau dia terlalu banyak berkata-kata.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Yesung.

"Hai. Kita bertemu lagi. Meskipun pertemuan terakhir kita sepertinya tidak begitu menyenangkan." tatapannya tersirat, penuh arti membuat pipi Yesung memerah.

Apanya yang tidak menyenangkan? Bukankah lelaki itu yang bersikap galak di pertemuan terakhir mereka? Yesung kan hanya mengikuti alunan musik secara tidak sengaja?

Ketika Yesung hanya diam saja, Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Permainan biolamu sangat hebat, dan duet kita tadi menyenangkan. Semoga tiga bulan ke depan banyak ilmu yang bisa kau dapatkan." gumamnya lembut.

Dan kemudian tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung dan mengecupnya lembut. Membuat Yesung terperangah sampai lupa menutup bibirnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." gumam Kyuhyun setengah geli melihat ekspresi Yesung. Lelaki itu lalu menganggukkan kepala kepada Siwon dan kemudian melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Siwon dan Yesung yang masih terpaku kebingungan.

o

"Kenapa kau diam saja sepanjang malam ini, sayang?" Seohyun, kekasih terbaru Kyuhyun. Seorang janda muda dan kaya berusia tiga puluh tahun yang sangat cantik cemberut dan melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya diam sepanjang tadi. Mereka berdua sedang berada di pesta yang diadakan oleh sahabat Seohyun. Sejenis pesta jamuan malam yang diakhiri dengan acara bincang-bincang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tetapi pesta ini masih ramai, Seohyun dan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa besar di sudut ruangan, bersama pasangan lainnya dan sedang membicarakan hal-hal tidak berarti.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Seohyun dan tiba-tiba saja merasa muak. Oh Tentu saja, Seohyun adalah korbannya yang berikutnya. Perempuan ini jelas-jelas murahan dan gila harta seperti eomma kandungnya, Seohyun telah memperoleh bagian cukup besar dari perceraiannya yang menghebohkan itu dan kemudian menggunakannya untuk berfoya-foya. Perempuan itu memang memiliki koneksi di dunia musik karena suaminya adalah mantan promotor konser musik klasik di negara ini. Mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja di suatu pesta dan tanpa malu-malu Seohyun melemparkan umpan kepada Kyuhyun, mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar tertarik kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tentu saja langsung memakan umpannya. Perempuan seperti inilah yang dicarinya, perempuan bodoh, genit, gila harta yang akan menjadi pelampiasan tepat untuk dendam yang masih membara di benaknya. Saat ini, seperti biasa dia sedang berperan sebagai kekasih yang baik. Seohyun akan dibuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadanya. Dan ketika sampai di titik Seohyun tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, Kyuhyun akan mencampakkannya dengan kejam.

"Aku lelah, kau tahu aku baru saja mengaudisi dua ratus siswa tadi." Kyuhyun bergumam dingin, berusaha bersikap biasa ketika dengan menggoda Seohyun duduk merapat padanya, dengan sengaja menyenggolkan payudaranya yang ranum dan hanya dibungkus gaun dengan belahan dada sangat rendah untuk memamerkan belahannya.

Tapi Kyuhyun sedang tidak tertarik, pun ketika Seohyun berusaha memberi isyarat meminta untuk bercumbu dengannya. Lelaki itu malahan berdiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Kurasa aku harus pulang. Aku lelah." dia mengedikkan bahunya kepada Seohyun, "Sampai nanti Seohyun."

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun meninggalkan Seohyun yang masih memanggil-manggil namanya. Dia tidak peduli. Lagipula dia tidak berkewajiban mengantar Seohyun pulang karena perempuan itu tadi datang kemari sendiri dengan diantar oleh supirnya.

o

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun terbaring dalam keheningan malam di kamarnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sekelilingnya gelap karena Kyuhyun mematikan semua lampu.

Seharusnya dia bisa langsung tertidur karena dia lelah sekali. Tetapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Ketika dia memejamkan mata, alunan musik itu terbayang di benaknya, alunan musik yang memainkan nada indah... nada duetnya bersama Yesung.

Namja kecil itu adalah berlian. Kyuhyun mengulang kembali kesimpulannya. Berlian itu harus diasah di tangan yang benar, kalau tidak dia akan rusak. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkannya rusak.

Ada yang harus dilakukannya besok, pagi-pagi sekali.

o

"Aku tak percaya kau lolos." Eommanya meletakkan sepiring omelet di depan Yesung, yang langsung dimakan Yesung dengan lahap.

Mereka sedang sarapan bersama di pagi hari. Dan eommanya masih saja membahas hasil pengumuman kemarin.

"Mungkin permainan biolaku cukup bagus." Yesung tertawa, menggoda eommanya yang mengerutkan keningnya. Eommanya tampaknya sangat serius dalam segala hal terutama menyangkut musik, Yesung takut hal itu akan menambah keriput di wajah eommanya yang masih cantik.

"Eomma yakin masih banyak yang lebih sempurna darimu. Kau selama ini hanya mempelajari biola setengah-setengah, tidak sepenuh hasratmu." Eomma Yesung duduk di depan Yesung dan tatapannya berubah serius, "Kalau kau sudah menjalani kelas khusus bersama Cho Kyuhyun ini, kau harus menetapkan pilihanmu pada biola dan menjalaninya dengan serius Yesung-ee."

Sebelum Yesung menjawab, telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Sang eomma mengerutkan keningnya, bergumam tentang siapa yang menelepon rumah sepagi ini, lalu beranjak berdiri dan mengangkat telepon.

Yesung tentu saja tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan eommanya ditelepon yang terdengar sangat serius itu. Dia malahan asyik melahap omelet buatan eommanya yang sangat enak.

Sampai kemudian eommanya meletakkan telepon, wajahnya pucat... mungkin efek dari pembicaraannya? Dan kemudian dia duduk di depan Yesung dengan mata membelalak tak percaya.

Lama kemudian eommanya masih seperti itu hingga Yesung merasa cemas,

"Ada apa eomma?"

Eommanya tergeragap, seolah dibangunkan dari lamunannya, tetapi ekspresi takjub masih tampak di matanya, bibirnya membuka sedikit gemetar,

"Itu tadi... Astaga. Itu tadi Kyuhyun-sshi sendiri yang menelepon! Dia meminta kita datang ke akademi, katanya dia ingin menjadikanmu murid bimbingan khususnya yang pertama!"

TBC

Warning!

Sekali lagi aku kasih tau kalau Cerita diatas murni hasil adaptasi dari karya Santhy Agatha!

Thanks for reviewer di Chap 2 kemarin :

GuestD.D, ErmaClouds13, I'm the cutest sparkyu, , , babykyusung, , kjwzz, Guiwoon1304, Yeclouds, , ranimaharsi, iwsumpter, zysha, 24, hera3424, sasaClouds, rina afrida, Guest, Jeremy kim84, m2qs, hunsung, Jy, Hhezty, cloudsition cungie, cloudskimberly, MeganLim, PurieCloudsYesungie, aKyuCloud, alinzajaky, Guest.

Makasih untuk semua yang udah bersedia baca karya aku ... maaf banget kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ... harap maklum karena ini pertama kalinya aku nulis ... Aku bener-bener butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian untuk memperbaiki tulisanku kedepannya ...

Sekali lagi aku ucapin terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca tulisan perdanaku ini ...

Aku akan usahain update paling lama seminggu sekali ...

Nah sambil nunggu chapter 4, ayo review dari sekarang ...

Review yang banyak yah … biar aku semangat untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya …

Ayo ayo ayo review yang banyak … !


	4. Chapter 4

**Embrace The Chord**

**An Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

**Cho Kyuhyun X Kim Yesung**

**Desclaimer : Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan karya Santhy Agatha dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya menceritakan kembali dan mengganti setiap nama tokoh dan beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan karakter tersebut. **

**Warn : TYPO's!**

**This is KYUSUNG Fanfiction. Couple utamanya itu KYUSUNG. Jadi kalau gak suka gak usah baca, dan silahkan angkat kaki!**

**ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Cho Kyuhyun (26 Tahun)**

**Kim Yesung (18 Tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (20 Tahun)**

**Seo Jo Hyun (30 Tahun)**

**...Happy Reading...**

**Chapter****4**

Yesung membelalakkan matanya, tangannya yang sedang menyuap sarapannya terhenti begitu saja di udara, dia terperangah,

"Apa?"

"Itu Kyuhyun..." Eommanya masih memasang ekspresi takjub yang sama, "Dia menelepon sendiri tadi dan..." lalu eommanya seolah tersadar, "Cepat chagi, selesaikan sarapanmu, kita berangkat sekarang."

Lalu tanpa menunggunya, eommanya bangkit dari kursi, merapikan riasannya, meraih tas dan kunci mobil. Setelah sampai di pintu, eommanya menoleh dan mengernyit melihat Yesung yang masih bengong melihat tingkah sang eomma.

"Kenapa kau masih di situ Yesung? Ayo cepat kita berangkat."

Yesung hanya mengangkat bahu, meletakkan makanannya dan meneguk susu cokelat di depannya. Matanya melirik sayang kepada sarapannya itu... yah padahal masih banyak... gumamnya dalam hati, mengutuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menelepon pagi-pagi.

Tetapi baru kali ini eommanya bersikap terburu-buru dan panik seperti itu. Sepertinya terpilihnya Yesung menjadi murid khusus Kyuhyun benar-benar berarti baginya. Tiba-tiba saja Yesung teringat akan appanya, appanya adalah pemain biola... mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya, sang eomma ingin agar Yesung mengikuti jejak appanya.

o

Mereka sampai di halaman parkiran akademi musik itu, setelah sang eomma memarkir mobil di area khusus pengajar, dia berjalan bersama Yesung melalui koridor, menuju ruangan direktur tempat janji temu mereka.

"Ini kesempatan besar, Yesung-ee, dan eomma tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakannya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengambil murid khusus sebelumnya, jadi kau adalah pertama dan yang terbaik."

Yesung cuma mangut-mangut, meskipun dalam benaknya dia kebingungan. Kenapa Kyuhyun memilihnya? Sekarang hal itu baru terpikir olehnya... bukankah di audisi kemarin banyak sekali anak-anak dengan teknik dan kemampuan yang lebih tinggi darinya? Apa yang istimewa dari Yesung yang hanya memiliki kemampuan musik standar?

Dan juga, Siwon pasti akan terkejut dengan berita ini... ah Siwon! Tiba-tiba saja Yesung merasa bersalah... harusnya Siwon yang mendapatkan kesempatan ini. Kemampuan teknik bermain biola Siwon tentu saja ada di atas Yesung, dan juga hasrat Siwon bermain biola lebih besar darinya, juga kekaguman Siwon terhadap Kyuhyun.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa melakukan ini kepada Siwon. Lelaki itu begitu baik hati, dan begitu mendengar kabar ini dia pasti akan menyalami Yesung dan mengucapkan selamat. Tetapi Yesung tahu Siwon pasti menyimpan kekecewaan yang disembunyikan.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, eomma." Yesung bergumam keras, berusaha menarik perhatian eommanya yang berjalan terburu-buru di depannya.

Langkah eommanya terhenti, perempuan itu menoleh dan menatap Yesung terkejut,

"Mwo? Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, "Entah apa pertimbangan Kyuhyun memintaku menjadi murid khususnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya eomma, karena ini tidak adil terhadap mereka yang mempunyai hasrat bermain biola yang lebih murni dariku... aku...aku..."

"Kau memikirkan Siwon?" sang eomma mengangkat alisnya, "Dia pasti akan mengerti, dia pemuda yang baik dan berjiwa besar, jadi dia akan mendukungmu dan ikut senang denganmu. Jangan sampai itu menghalangimu untuk maju, Yesung-ee." Eommanya menggandeng Yesung lalu mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat menuju ruangan itu.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang temu, dan eomma Yesung mengetuknya, dalam sekejap pintu terbuka dan Tn. Jung yang membukakan pintu.

"Silahkan masuk." Lelaki itu membuka pintunya lebar, mempersilahkan eomma Yesung dan Yesung masuk.

Di sana, duduk di atas sofa dengan wajah dinginnya yang begitu sempurna, ada Cho Kyuhyun yang menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan mata datar. Lelaki itu sedikit mengangguk sopan kepada eomma Yesung yang duduk di depannya.

Tn. Jung menyusul duduk di seberang sofa, menatap semuanya,

"Saya rasa kita sudah tahu tujuan pertemuan ini. Kyuhyun-ssi menawarkan Yesung-ssi menjadi murid pribadinya. Dan saya rasa kita sepakat dengan itu bukan?"

Yesung mengerutkan kening, menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar, kenapa lelaki itu tidak bicara? kenapa dia mewakilkan pembicaraan kepada Tn. Jung?

"Tentu saja kita sepakat. Saya sungguh merasa terhormat, anak saya yang terpilih menjadi murid khusus." gumam eomma Yesung cepat.

Tn. Jung mengangguk, "Kami melihat bahwa permainan biolanya istimewa, bukan begitu Yesung-ssi? Mulai sekarang kau akan berada di bawah bimbingan Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Shireo." Tiba-tiba saja Yesung mempunyai keberanian untuk berbicara, dan kalimatnya itu membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertegun.

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali bergumam pada akhirnya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Yesung,

"Mwoya?" desis lelaki itu setengah marah setengah tak percaya.

"Nan jeongmal mianhae." Yesung berdiri, membungkukkan badannya setengah meminta maaf kepada semua yang ada di ruangan itu, "Itu benar-benar kehormatan yang luar biasa untuk saya, tetapi saya tidak bisa menerimanya, karena itu terasa tidak benar, masih banyak siswa lain yang lebih berhak daripada saya. Sekali lagi terimakasih, tetapi saya tidak bisa menerimanya. Permisi." Yesung membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Yesung!" eommanya memanggilnya gusar, "Eomma sudah bilang jangan lakukan ini demi Siwon!" sang eomma berdiri hendak mengejar Yesung, tetapi Kyuhyun sudah berdiri duluan, menoleh dingin ke arah eomma Yesung.

"Biarkan saya yang berbicara kepadanya." gumam Kyuhyun cepat, lalu melangkah keluar mengejar Yesung.

o

Yesung berjalan melalui koridor itu, hendak menuju area parkir.

Eommanya pasti akan marah besar kepadanya. Mungkin nanti dia akan diomeli habis-habisan di rumah, dan mungkin eommanya akan terus-menerus jengkel kepadanya selama beberapa lama karena menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Yesung merasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar. Demi Siwon... dia tidak akan melangkahi ataupun mengkhianati Siwon.

"Apakah kau pikir ini sepadan?" suara Kyuhyun yang tenang membuat Yesung terperanjat dan hampir menjerit.

Entah kapan, Kyuhyun ternyata sudah melangkah di sebelahnya, Yesung mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Maksudmu?" Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang melangkah di sebelahnya. Yah, Kyuhyun cukup tinggi sementara Yesung mungil dan pendek.

"Mengorbankan kesempatan besarmu hanya demi namjamu?"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, namjaku?

"Eommamu bilang kau melakukan ini demi Siwon, dia pacarmu bukan? Apakah kau pikir sepadan mengorbankan kesempatan besarmu untuk menguasai biola dengan baik hanya demi menjaga perasaan pacarmu?"

"Bukan hanya demi Siwon." Yesung membantah meskipun dalam hati dia mengakui bahwa sebagian besar alasannya adalah Siwon. "Juga demi anak-anak lain yang saya rasa lebih pantas dengan kemampuan yang lebih tinggi daripada aku."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti seketika, membuat Yesung juga menghentikan langkahnya, dia menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mata tersinggung,

Lelaki itu lalu berjalan mendekat, melangkah di depan Yesung yang terpaku karena mata tajamnya, jemarinya terulur dan menyentuh dagu Yesung, mendongakkannya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." bibir Kyuhyun menipis, tampak marah ketika berkata, "Aku tidak pernah main-main dalam memilih murid. Jangan pernah mempertanyakan keputusanku. Aku memilihmu karena aku melihat kau seperti berlian yang belum diasah." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian mengecup bibir Yesung dengan kecupan tipis dan singkat, "Hanya aku yang bisa mengasahmu hingga cemerlang. Jadi aku akan tetap mempertahankan tawaranku, kapanpun kau berubah pikiran, datanglah kepadaku." bisiknya pelan di telinga Yesung, dan kemudian tanpa kata lelaki itu membalikkan badan, meninggalkan Yesung yang membeku karena ciuman itu. Tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya menatap tertegun ke arah punggung Kyuhyun yang makin menjauh.

o

"Eomma sangat kecewa kepadamu, Yesung-ee." sang eomma berkata kemudian ketika mereka sudah berada di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Yesung hanya terdiam, menatap lurus ke depan, dia bahkan hampir-hampir tidak mendengar perkataan eommanya. Bibirnya masih terasa panas... Cho Kyuhyun.. lelaki itu, kenapa lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya? Apakah itu pelecehan? Kenapa Kyuhyun melakukannya? Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun memang biasa melakukannya kepada siapapun? Tetapi kenapa dia? Yesung tahu bahwa Kyuhyun terkenal sebagai penakluk perempuan, tetapi korbannya selalu perempuan-perempuan yang lebih tua...bukankah itu memang selera Kyuhyun? tetapi kenapa dia? Dia namja, kenapa Kyuhyun menciumnya?

Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang terus di benaknya, membuat Yesung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kim Yesung!" sang eomma memanggilnya, membawa pikirannya kembali ke dunia nyata, "Apakah kau mendengar perkataan eomma?"

Yesung mengehela napas panjang, "Mianhae eomma... aku rasa ini keputusan yang terbaik."

Eommanya melirik sedikit kepadanya dari balik kemudia, "Segera setelah kau memikirkannya baik-baik, kau pasti akan menyesali keputusan ini, Yesung-ee."

o

Ketika masih merenung di kamarnya, terdengar suara ketukan di sana, Yesung mengerutkan keningnya.

Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?

Yesung melangkah ke pintu kamarnya dan membukanya, Siwon berdiri di sana, tersenyum lebar.

"Eommamu menyuruhku langsung ke sini, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Sebenarnya Yesung merasa agak canggung, sejak kecil mereka memang berteman akrab dan Siwon sering sekali bermain di kamarnya, tetapi menjelang mereka remaja sampai sekarang, Siwon hampir tidak pernah masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

"Aku akan membiarkan pintunya terbuka." Siwon tampak geli membaca keraguan Yesung, dan kemudian tanpa permisi dia masuk ke kamar Yesung, dan duduk di kursi belajar Yesung.

"Wow, sudah lama aku tidak kesini, dan kamarmu tidak berubah, seperti kamar anak sepuluh tahun." Siwon terkekeh, matanya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan Yesung yang didominasi warna merah dan boneka-boneka kura-kura dari berbagai macam ukuran.

Yesung mendengus, pura-pura kesal, "Jangan mengomentari kamarku. Dan katakan kepadaku, kenapa kau datang ke sini malam-malam begini. Eomma yang menyuruhmu ya?" Yesung melangkah di depan Siwon dan duduk di tepi ranjang,

Siwon mengangkat bahunya,

"Ya, eommamu menghubungiku dan menceritakan semua kejadiannya."

Yesung memalingkan muka, "Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran meskipun kau membujukku."

"Sungie." suara Siwon tampak sabar, seperti suara yang selalu digunakannya ketika Yesung merajuk di waktu mereka kecil, "Itu kesempatan besar, dan mendengar kau menolaknya hanya karena aku, itu membuatku sangat sedih."

Yesung memasang wajah datar, "Bukan hanya karenamu kok, aku hanya merasa aku tak pantas menerima kesempatan itu."

"Kau pantas." Siwon menyela. "Penilaian Kyuhyun bukan main-main, Yesung. Ingat dia adalah seorang pemain biola jenius, dia bisa melihat kemampuan tersembunyi yang orang lain tidak bisa melihat, Yesung." Siwon tersenyum lembut, "Dan lagipula, menurut penilaianku, permainan biolamu sangat indah."

Ketika Yesung hanya terdiam, Siwon bangkit dari kursi dan berlutut di tepi ranjang, tepat di depan Yesung, wajah mereka berhadapan sangat dekat, membuat Yesung tersipu.

"Terimalah tawaran itu Yesung, demi aku. Oke?"

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas, "Aku akan memikirkannya, tapi aku tidak janji."

Siwon terkekeh, "Oke. Dasar anak keras kepala, aku akan menunggu kabar baik darimu." Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Dan juga aku harus menyiapkan waktu untuk kelas tiga bulan yang akan di ajarkan oleh Kyuhyun, kau tahu Kibum mungkin sedikit sedih karena aku tidak bisa menyediakan banyak waktu untuknya, padahal aku sudah berjanji."

"Kibum?" Yesung menyambar, sedikit bingung ketika Siwon menyebut nama Kibum, Kibum adalah teman seangkatan Siwon di akademi musik dulu, dia seorang pemain piano, namja yang sangat cantik dengan penampilan yang sangat lembut, begitu bertolak belakang kalau dibandingkan dengan Yesung.

"Iya, Kim Kibum, kau masih mengingatnya bukan? Saking sibuknya dengan persiapan audisi aku sampai lupa menceritakannya kepadamu." Senyum Siwon melebar, "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu ketika aku mengikuti sebuah pesta bersama appa, dia sibuk dengan pendidikan musiknya di Italia... tetapi sekarang, untuk beberapa lama dia akan berada di Korea karena liburan semester, dan kemudian aku berjanji kepadanya untuk menemaninya selama di sini." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapa yang tahu kalau hubungan kami bisa lebih dari pertemanan, kau tahu bukan dulu aku naksir kepadanya. Dan sekarang dia sedang tidak terikat dengan siapapun."

Yesung tahu, dan ketika itu, di masa lalu, masa-masa Siwon begitu memuja seorang Kim Kibum membuatnya menyimpan perih yang dalam, yang disembunyikan jauh di dalam hatinya. Tetapi waktu itu Kibum sudah punya namjachingu, dan Siwon tidak punya kesempatan, jadi Yesung bisa tenang. Setelah Siwon dan Kibum lulus dari akademi, dan Kibum melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri, Yesung merasa tenang... apalagi setelah itu Siwon tampaknya tidak dekat dengan namja maupun yeoja manapun.

Dan sekarang Kibum kembali? ... tidak sedang terikat dengan siapapun... begitu kata Siwon tadi.

Yesung langsung merasakan dadanya diremas oleh perasaan pedih yang sama, perasaan yang sudah hampir dilupakannya bertahun lalu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Yesung, sudah malam." Siwon melirik jam tangannya, lalu melempar senyum manis kepada Yesung sebelum pergi, "Ingat, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang sangat bahagia kalau kau menerima kesempatan itu."

o

Kenapa dia mencium seorang Kim Yesung? Kenapa dia mencium namja ingusan itu?

Kyuhyun merenung di tengah hingar bingar pesta itu, merasa marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Oh Astaga, Kyuhyun yang begitu berpengalaman dalam hubungan asmara, tidak bisa menahan diri dan mencium Yesung, namja ingusan yang lebih muda delapan tahun darinya, yang mungkin bahkan belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya!

Dan kenapa pula Yesung berani-beraninya menolak tawarannya? Tawaran istimewa yang mungkin tidak akan pernah diberikannya kepada orang lain?

Hati Kyuhyun dipenuhi kemarahan. Dia akan membuat Kim Yesung memohon-mohon untuk menjadi muridnya. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

Yesung mungkin jenis namja yang suka membuat lelaki mengejarnya, pura-pura menolak sebelum meminta bagian yang lebih besar... mungkin saja Yesung sengaja memanipulasi Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja Yesung seculas namja atau yeoja lain yang dikenalnya selama ini, seculas eomma kandungnya...

Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan Yesung melakukan itu kepadanya, dia akan memberi Yesung pelajaran karena berani-beraninya menolaknya.

TBC

Warning!

Sekali lagi aku kasih tau kalau Cerita diatas murni hasil adaptasi dari karya Santhy Agatha!

Thanks for reviewer di Chap 3 kemarin :

**ErmaClouds13, I'm the cutest sparkyu, babykyusung, , kjwzz, Guiwoon1304, iwsumpter, zysha, 24, sasaClouds, rina afrida, Guest, Jeremy kim84, hunsung, Jy, MeganLim, aKyuCloud, alinzajaky, MingKyuMingKyu, cloud246, iddaKyusung, .9, kimYehyun, ezkjpr, AuraKim, clouds04, sungieKyu, Yekyufa, CloudsYesungie, Zee, kyudist, guest, Aurakim.**

Makasih untuk semua yang udah bersedia baca karya aku ... maaf banget kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ... harap maklum karena ini pertama kalinya aku nulis ... Aku bener-bener butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian untuk memperbaiki tulisanku kedepannya ...

Aku gak nyangka banget kalau ternyata banyak yang suka sama karya perdana aku …

Sekali lagi aku ucapin terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca tulisan perdanaku ini ...

Kalian benar-benar bikin aku semangat buat ngelanjutin chapter per chapternya …

Mau tau caranya biar aku update kilat ...

biar aku makin semangat untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya …

Caranya dengan review sebanyak mungkin ...

Ayo ayo ayo review yang banyak … !

Sampai ketemu di Chapter 5 !


	5. Chapter 5

**Embrace The Chord**

**An Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

**Cho Kyuhyun X Kim Yesung**

**Desclaimer : Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan karya Santhy Agatha dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya menceritakan kembali dan mengganti setiap nama tokoh dan beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan karakter tersebut. **

**Warn : TYPO's!**

**This is KYUSUNG Fanfiction. Couple utamanya itu KYUSUNG. Jadi kalau gak suka gak usah baca, dan silahkan angkat kaki!**

**ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Cho Kyuhyun (26 Thn)**

**Kim Yesung (18 Thn)**

**Choi Siwon (20 Thn)**

**Kim Kibum (20 Thn)**

**Seo Jo Hyun (30 Thn)**

**...Happy Reading...**

**Chapter****5**

"Kelas Kyuhyun-ssi akan dimulai lusa." Siwon yang datang pagi-pagi ke rumah Yesung untuk menumpang sarapan - seperti yang biasa dilakukannya hampir setiap hari - menatap Yesung dengan pandangan penuh ingin tahu, "Jadi kau belum berubah pikiran tentang tawaran Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Yesung menelan susu cokelatnya dengan susah payah ketika topik itu diangkat. Sebenarnya, semalaman dia memikirkan keputusannya, dan kemudian bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah dia terlah bertindak terlalu dangkal dan bodoh? Apakah sebetulnya Siwon benar-benar tidak apa-apa kalau Yesung mengambil kesempatan yang ditawarkan Cho Kyuhyun kepadanya itu?

Siwon sendiri tampaknya tidak memperhatikan pikiran yang berkecamuk di benak Yesung, dia sibuk mengunyah wafel enak buatan eomma Yesung, dan kemudian lelaki itu seolah teringat sesuatu, dan mendongakkan kepalanya,

"Biasanya sebelum kelas Kyuhyun-ssi akan ada pesta perayaan, sejenis pesta dansa dan diadakan di akademi dengan mengundang semua murid, sekaligus sebagai pesta tutup tahun. Para guru akan datang, dan orang-orang penting di dunia musik akan datang."

"Oh ya, pesta itu."

Yesung tahu tentang pesta itu, biasanya dihadiri oleh para murid senior, guru dan orang-orang penting di bidang musik. Pesta itu juga menjadi ajang pertemuan antara para siswa yang sedang menapaki karier di bidang musik dengan orang-orang penting yang telah lebih dahulu menanjak. Tetapi sampai sekarang, Yesung belum pernah sekalipun ikut ke pesta itu, selain karena dulu dia masih kelas junior, eomma Yesung melarang Yesung mengikuti pesta di malam hari ketika usianya masih tujuh belas tahun atau di bawahnya.

Tetapi sekarang Yesung sudah delapan belas tahun. Eommanya mungkin akan mengizinkannya mengikuti pesta itu.

Diam-diam Yesung melirik ke arah Siwon, lelaki itu tampak tampan sekali dengan bibir tipis dan hidung mancung yang terpadu sempurna. Mungkin... mungkin kalau Siwon menemaninya ke pesta itu, eommanya akan lebih setuju lagi untuk membiarkannya datang ke pesta itu.

Yesung langsung membayangkan, itu adalah pesta dansa. Jadi kalau dia datang berpasangan dengan Siwon, ada kemungkinan dia akan berdansa dengan Siwon, diiringi musik waltz yang romantis, dalam gaun yang seperti puteri... ya ampun... rasanya mimpi itu indah sekali.

"Maukah kau datang ke pesta itu bersamaku? setahuku pestanya akan diadakan besok malam." tiba-tiba Siwon bergumam, membuat Yesung tertegun dengan mulut menganga, tidak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"M-mwo?"

Siwon meneguk susu cokelatnya dengan santai, "Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan Kibum-ee, tetapi dia akan datang dengan appanya, kau tahu appanya sangat menjaganya jadi tidak mengizinkannya datang ke pesta dengan pria, apalagi pestanya di malam hari... Appaku juga sama, dia terus menerus menyuruhku melakukan riset tentang permainan biola setiap malam dan pasti akan melarangku mendatangi pesta, nah kupikir-pikir aku akan mengajakmu datang ke sana saja kita berangkat dari sini berbarengan. Jadi, aku bisa beralasan bahwa aku mengantarmu untuk berkompromi dengan Kyuhyun-ssi."

Perasaan Yesung yang melambung langsung merosot jatuh dengan kerasnya, benaknya terasa sakit dan beku, seperti diguyur oleh air es. Rasa sakit langsung menyeruak di dada Yesung, semua impiannya untuk berdansa bersama dengan Siwon, melewatkan malam romantis dengan hubungan lebih dari kakak adik ataupun sahabat dekat langsung musnah begitu saja.

"Yesung-ee?" Siwon bertanya ketika Yesung hanya terpaku dan tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa, "Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan pergi denganku atau tidak? kau mau membantuku bukan Yesung-ee?" Siwon melemparkan tatapan mata penuh permohonan, "Aku mohon, karena pertemuan dengan Kibum-ee amat sangat berarti untukku."

Yesung tergeragap, lalu dengan pedih menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja aku akan pergi denganmu, Siwon-ee."

o

"Pergi dengan Siwon?" eommanya mengangkat alisnya, "Pesta itu berlangsung jam delapan sampai jauh larut malam, dan sebenarnya diperuntukkan bagi orang dewasa." ada ketidaksetujuan di dalam suara eomma Yesung, "Lagipula eomma tidak pernah bisa datang ke pesta itu karena eomma tidak kuat terjaga sampai malam..."

Yesung menghela napas panjang, eommanya sama saja seperti yang lain, selalu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

"Eomma, aku sudah delapan belas tahun... dan pesta itu juga dihadiri oleh siswa-siswa senior seumuranku, lagipula aku pergi dengan Siwon, dia akan menjagaku."

Sang eomma tampak merenung, mempertimbangkan semuanya, lalu akhirnya menghela napas panjang,

"Oke baiklah, kau boleh pergi, tapi bilang pada Siwon bahwa dia harus sudah memulangkanmu sebelum pukul sebelas malam."

Eomma Yesung mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap anak semata wayangnya yang cenderung berpenampilan urakkan itu, "Pestanya besok, dan itu merupakan pesta dansa resmi, apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan penampilanmu, Chagie?"

Yesung mengernyit. Pakaian? hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya, dia menelaah isi lemarinya dan baru sadar bahwa dia hampir tidak punya pakaian yang bagus. Semua pakaiannya adalah pakaian santai, bukan dipakai untuk pesta, itupun hanya sedikit jumlahnya, selebihnya lemarinya dipenuhi oleh T-shirt dan celana jeans serta kemeja...

Eommanya menatap ekspresi Yesung dan tersenyum geli, "Ayo kita pergi dan berbelanja pakaian." gumamnya, tiba-tiba merasa bersemangat bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendandani Yesung yang biasanya tidak mau berdandan itu.

o

Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah t-shirt dan jas casual setelah beberapa kali keluar masuk di kompleks perbelanjaan yang sangat ramai itu.

T-shirt sederhana berwarna ungu muda, nyaris putih. Eommanya juga memilihkannya sepatu baru dengan warna hitam yang senada sengan jasnya untuk melengkapi penampilannya.

Yesung menatap stelan yang digantungkan oleh eommanya di lemarinya itu dan kemudian tersenyum miris.

Yah... semanis apapun penampilannya nanti, Siwon sepertinya tidak akan meliriknya, karena lelaki itu pasti akan memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Kibum yang pasti beribu kali lebih cantik daripada Yesung.

o

Malam pesta itu tiba.

Kyuhyun memasang jas-nya dan menatap cermin, lalu tersenyum muram, dia harus menjemput Soehyun, kencannya malam ini.

Yah, Kyuhyun sedang berperan sebagai kekasih yang sempurna sebelum nanti menghancurkan Seohyun jika waktunya tepat.

Kyuhyun memang selalu memilih pasangan yang lebih tua, dia memilihnya dengan hati dingin dan kejam, mencari yang semirip mungkin dengan eomma kandungnya, karena semakin mirip maka akan semakin puas hatinya ketika menyakiti mereka nanti...

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan akan Kim Yesung melintas di benak Kyuhyun. Apakah Yesung akan datang ke pesta dansa itu? Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, seharusnya Yesung datang, dan dia pasti akan ditemani oleh Siwon, pasangan yang dibelanya mati-matian itu.

Yah... pesta itu akan sangat menarik kalau Yesung benar-benar datang, dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membuat Yesung tidak berkutik lagi...

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tidak sabar untuk segera datang ke pesta itu.

o

Yesung menatap bayangannya di cermin dan mengernyit, dia tampak seperti namja yang berbeda malam ini, dengan t-shirt dan jas casual pass body dan riasan wajah tipis yang disapukan eommanya ke pesta.

Sang eomma juga menatap cermin, tersenyum melihatnya,

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah siap untuk datang ke pesta." Eomma Yesung mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ayo, temui Siwon yang sudah menunggu di bawah, dia pasti akan sangat terpesona kepadamu." gumam sang eomma, membuat pipi Yesung memerah karena malu.

Hati-hati Yesung melangkah ke bawah, menuruni tangga.. Yesung berdoa semoga kakinya bisa bertahan, dia tidak mau jatuh ataupun terkilir, malu dengan tampilannya.

Dan benar, sepertinya Siwon terpesona, karena lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya, lalu bersiul memuji ketika melihat penampilan Yesung.

"Wow... pakaian itu sangat cocok denganmu, Yesung-ee. Kau benar-benar sempurna."

Pujian yang menggoda itu membuat Yesung membelalakkan matanya, "Memangnya selama ini aku tampak seperti apa?"

Siwon tergelak, lalu mengulurkan tangan dan menggandeng Yesung menuju mobilnya,

"Aku baru sadar, selama ini aku sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sahabatku begitu manis." gumamnya ringan.

Dalam perjalanan, Yesung merenungkan kata-kata Siwon... jadi begitu, karena itulah lelaki itu tampak amat sangat tidak peka dengan perasaan yang dipendam oleh Yesung kepadanya. Yesung menghela napas pedih, yah, mungkin selamanya dia harus bertahan, menahankan sakit hati karena selalu dipandang sebagai anak kecil, sebagai adik oleh Siwon.

Tapi... bukankah kata-kata Siwon tadi menyiratkan kalau dia mulai menyadari bahwa Yesung ternyata begitu manis? Mungkinkah Siwon terpesona dengannya hingga mempunyai perasaan lebih?

Yah. Yesung sungguh-sungguh berharap itu bisa terjadi.

o

Harapan Yesung langsung runtuh seketika ketika dia melihat penampilan seorang Kim Kibum yang rupanya sudah menunggu Siwon di lobby ruang dansa. Kibum luar biasa cantiknya dengan atasan warna merah gelap yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang cerah berkilau dan rambut cokelatnya yang panjang sampai ke pundak. Dan laki-laki itu tampak seperti namja dewasa - Yesung melirik iri ke arah tubuh yang jenjang dan seksi - Yah bagaimanapun juga, Yesung tampak seperti anak kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Kibum.

Dan sepertinya Siwon juga berpikiran seperti itu, karena mata lelaki itu langsung berbinar ketika melihat Kibum.

"Kibum-ee, kau cantik sekali." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan Kibum langsung menyambutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau terlalu memuji, Choi Siwon."

"Aku tidak hanya memuji tapi sungguh-sungguh, bagiku kau adalah namja tercantik di pesta ini."

Kata-kata Siwon langsung membuat hati Yesung mencelos, untung saja dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dalam ekspresi datarnya ketika Kibum akhirnya melihatnya dan menyapanya.

"Hai Yesung-ssi, apa kabar?"

Yesung mencoba tersenyum manis, "Kabarku baik." dia lalu melongok ke dalam ruang dansa, "Permisi sebentar, ada yang harus kulakukan."

Siwon tersenyum lebar, "Jam setengah sebelas kita bertemu di sini lagi ya Yesung-ee, aku sudah berjanji kepada eommamu, dan dia akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak membawamu pulang tepat waktu."

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, melirik sekilas kepada Siwon sebelum dia pergi, dan merasakan hatinya seperti tertusuk ketika menyadari bahwa perhatian Siwon sekarang sudah sepenuhnya tertuju kepada Kibum.

o

Pesta itu ramai, dan semua orang tampak bercampur baur. Yesung memilih posisi di paling sudut, mencoba tidak mencolok dan kemudian menatap ke lantai dansa. Pesta ini meriah tentu saja, dengan jamuan makan malam yang melimpah ruah, tertata elegan di sudut-sudut ruangan, banyak orang yang makan sambil mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Dan ketika musik dimainkan, beberapa pasangan langsung turun ke lantai dansa untuk berdansa.

Yesung menatap senyum-senyum di bibir para pasangan itu. Dia pernah memimpikan berada di posisi yang sama, dengan Siwon tentunya. Sayangnya mimpi itu tidak terwujud...

Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap Siwon yang tengah menggandeng Kibum sambil tertawa, mengajaknya ke lantai dansa. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari dua manusia yang tampak sangat serasi ketika berdansa itu... dan tiba-tiba saja, Yesung merasa seperti manusia paling merana sedunia.

"Apakah kekasihmu sedang berselingkuh?"

Suara itu terdengar di sampingnya begitu saja, membuat Yesung terkejut, dia menoleh dan melihat Cho Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sampingnya, lelaki itu berpakaian formal dan tampak amat sangat tampan dan elegan. Dan sepertinya lelaki itu terbiasa muncul tiba-tiba tanpa suara.

"Choi Siwon bukan kekasihku, dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya."

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, ada senyum di sana, "Oh ya, dan kau menganggapnya seperti apa?"

Pipi Yesung memerah, menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin sedang menghinanya.

"Terserah aku menganggapnya seperti apa, itu bukan urusanmu." gumamnya dingin, lalu hendak melangkah pergi, tetapi langkahnya tertahan ketika Kyuhyun menahan dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang mungil.

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung, Kim Yesung." suaranya lembut, seperti ajakan perdamaian, "Ayo kita berdansa."

Dan kemudian tanpa Yesung bisa menolaknya, Kyuhyun setengah menyeretnya ke lantai dansa.

Yesung berdiri dengan kaku, kebingungan. Dia sebenarnya sama sekali belum pernah turun ke lantai dansa sebelumnya. Tetapi rupanya Kyuhyun adalah pasangan dansa yang sangat sabar, dengan lembut lelaki itu mengatur posisi tangan Yesung, dan kemudian membimbingnya bergerak mengikuti musik waltz yang lembut.

"Kau tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya ya?" tebak Kyuhyun dengan cepat, membuat pipi Yesung memerah.

"Aniya." jawabnya singkat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Sudah kuduga." celanya, "Jangan sampai kau menginjak kakiku." godanya.

Yesung membelalakkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun tersinggung, "Jangan kuatir, aku tidak akan menginjak kakimu yang berharga itu."

Kata-kata Yesung yang ketus itu entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun malahan merasa geli, senyumnya makin melebar,

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku? apakah kau berubah pikiran?"

Yesung tergeragap ketika langsung ditanya seperti itu, sebenarnya tadi dia sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Siwon yang sedang berdansa dengan tubuh merapat ke Kibum. Mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih... apakah itu benar? mungkinkah Siwon dan Kibum sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih?

"Kim Yesung." Kyuhyun tampak jengkel, "Aku bertanya kepadamu."

Yesung berdehem, mencoba mengingat pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. Apa kata Kyuhyun tadi?

Dan sebelum sempat Yesung menemukan jawabannya, seseorang menyela mereka, Yesung menoleh dan mendapati perempuan dewasa yang sangat cantik dan terlihat matang,

"Chagiya, panitia memintaku untuk memanggilmu, kau diminta untuk memberikan sambutan." Seohyun yang menyela tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun, dia bahkan tidak memandang ke arah Yesung, seolah-olah Yesung bukanlah seseorang yang berarti untuknya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku sedang berdansa, Seohyun."

"Oke." kali ini Seohyun mulai memperhatikan Yesung dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat betapa mudanya Yesung. Tadi dia ke kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki riasannya, dan ketika kembali, dia mendapati bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berdansa dengan seorang namja muda. Dia memang menginterupsi dansa ini dengan tujuan memisahkan Kyuhyun dan namja itu... tetapi kalau namjanya masih ingusan seperti ini, sepertinya Seohyun tidak perlu cemas - namja ini jelas bukan selera Kyuhyun, dan bukan saingannya.

"Tapi panitia mengatakan bahwa kau harus memberi sambutan, sayang." Seohyun tetap keras kepala, "Aku cuma menyampaikan pesan, dan kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa menyampaikan sendiri kepada mereka."

Yesung bisa melihat ada kilatan di mata Kyuhyun, hanya sekejap, tetapi kemudian kilatan itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi tatapan lembut, tatapan lembut yang ditujukan kepada Yesung,

"Oke. Mianhae Yesung-ssi. Aku harus memberikan sambutan sialan itu." dan kemudian dengan sopan, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan dansanya, lalu meraih jemari Yesung, dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Ketika Kyuhyun berlalu, Yesung masih tertegun di sana, menatap punggung tangannya yang terasa panas. Kecupan di tangannya ini membawa kembali memori yang sudah berusaha dihapusnya, memori tentang ciuman Kyuhyun waktu itu kepadanya...dan tiba-tiba saja pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

o

Ketika Kyuhyun menaiki panggung, semua orang langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada si tampan jenius biola yang sangat terkenal itu. Semua orang tentu saja mengagumi penampilan Kyuhyun, dan juga keahlian bermainnya yang luar biasa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada semuanya, meski senyum itu tidak sampai ke matanya,

"Terimakasih atas semua yang hadir di pesta ini, dan terimakasih kepada semua yang menganggap saya pantas berdiri di sini untuk memberi sambutan. Selamat datang juga kepada para siswa senior yang duapuluh di antaranya akan menjalani kelas khusus bersama saya mulai besok. Saya harap kalian semua menyiapkan diri, dan bagi yang belum lolos, saya yakin masih ada kesempatan di tahun depan."

Yesung menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, dan mau tak mau mengagumi ketampanan lelaki itu, bahkan dari jauh pun Kyuhyun tampak amat sangat tampan - sayangnya ketampanan itu tidak dibarengi dengan kelakuan yang baik - Yesung langsung teringat akan deretan pacar-pacar Kyuhyun yang berjajar dan berganti seakan tiada habisnya, ya.. reputasi Kyuhyun sebagai pematah hati perempuan memang sudah melegenda, herannya banyak perempuan yang tetap saja mencoba menaklukkan hati Kyuhyun meskipun mereka tahu bahwa Kyuhyun berbahaya... mungkin para perempuan itu ingin saling berlomba menjadi perempuan yang berhasil menaklukkan hati sang penghancur perempuan...

Lamunan Yesung terputus ketika dia merasakan Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam-dalam, dan sebelum Yesung sempat berpikir, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah bergumam di atas panggung.

"Dalam kesempatan ini saya ingin memperkenalkan murid khusus saya, hanya ada satu orang murid yang saya pilih untuk menjadi anak bimbingan saya secara intensif, mungkin dalam beberapa waktu ke depan." Kyuhyun mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Yesung, membuat semua mata langsung terpusat kepada Yesung.

Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Yesung yang kebingungan dan tak bisa berkata-kata, lalu melanjutkan, "Malam ini saya akan mempertunjukkan duet biola saya bersama Kim Yesung sebagai persembahan kepada semua orang." lelaki itu lalu mengulurkan jemarinya ke arah Yesung yang terpaku seperti orang bodoh di tengah ruangan, sementara semua mata memandang kepadanya, "Mari Yesung, naiklah ke panggung." sambung Kyuhyun kemudian, ada senyum puas di sana ketika melihat bahwa Yesung sudah mati kutu dan tidak bisa membantah.

Rasakan kau perempuan keras kepala. Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sekarang tidak ada alasan bagi Yesung untuk menolaknya.

TBC

Warning!

Sekali lagi aku kasih tau kalau Cerita diatas murni hasil adaptasi dari karya Santhy Agatha!

Thanks for all reviewer di Chap 4 kemarin :

Harpaairiry, auraKim, Jeremy kim84, Upiek, aKyuCloud, SBD, Cloud246, Yekyufa, Kyutiesung, Reny kim, Kyudyct, Rina afrida, Zee, Affffclouds, Hunsung, Jy, Veeclouds, Kim YeHyun, DongMinChang Kim, Alinzajazky, SasaCloud, Kjwzz, Lukyuky, Kazerii, 24, ErmaClouds13, , .9, meganLim, MingKyuMingKyu, Guiwoon1304, , Babykyusung, Iwsumpter, I'm the cutest sparkyu, Ranimaharsi, Kyudist, all guest ..

Maaf kalau ada nama yang tertinggal / terlewat / tidak tercantum ...

Makasih untuk semua yang udah bersedia baca karya aku ... maaf banget kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ... harap maklum karena ini pertama kalinya aku nulis ... Aku bener-bener butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian untuk memperbaiki tulisanku kedepannya ...

Maaf kalau Chap 5 ini agak sedikit lama updatenya ...

Tapi aku seneng banget baca review kalian semua ...

Aku benar-benat semangat untuk cepet2 update part ini begitu baca review kalian semua ...

Nah, Mau tau caranya biar aku update kilat ... ?

biar aku makin semangat untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya …

Caranya dengan review sebanyak mungkin ...

Ayo ayo ayo review yang banyak … !

Sampai ketemu di Chapter 6 !

Review yang banyak yah … biar aku semangat untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya …

Ayo ayo ayo review yang banyak … !


	6. Chapter 6

**Embrace The Chord**

**An Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

**Cho Kyuhyun X Kim Yesung**

**Desclaimer : Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan karya Santhy Agatha dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya menceritakan kembali dan mengganti setiap nama tokoh dan beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan karakter tersebut. **

**Warn : TYPO's!**

**This is KYUSUNG Fanfiction. Couple utamanya itu KYUSUNG. Jadi kalau gak suka ya gak usah baca, dan silahkan angkat kaki!**

**ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Cho Kyuhyun (26 Tahun)**

**Kim Yesung (18 Tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (20 Tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (20 Thn)**

**Seo Jo Hyun (30 Tahun)**

**...Happy Reading...**

**Chapter 6**

Yesung benar-benar terkejut. Dia ternganga menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. Sementara seluruh mata memandangnya.

Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi? Apakah lelaki itu menjebaknya sehingga tidak bisa menolak di tengah begitu banyak orang?

Yesung melemparkan tatapan marah kepada Kyuhyun, tetapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan menatap Yesung dengan tak tahu malu.

Pada akhirnya, mau tak mau Yesung melangkah ke panggung penuh dengan dorongan untuk mencaci maki Kyuhyun di depan umum. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Rasa frustrasi membuatnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah dan mengancam, tetapi Kyuhyun malah menatapnya dengan ekspresi geli.

"Apakah kau membawa biolamu?"

"Ani." Yesung menjawab cepat sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Aku membawa dua, kau boleh pinjam punyaku." Kyuhyun mengedikkan kepala kepada pegawainya dan orang itu dengan tergopoh-gopoh membawakan dua tempat biolanya kepada mereka.

Kyuhyun mengambil satu, sebuah biola warna cokelat kemerahan, membuat Yesung ternganga,

"Itu Stradivarius?"

Yesung tetap menanyakan pertanyaan itu meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya, tentu saja dia tahu dia telah membaca semua artikel tentang biola ini dan sekarang melihat secara langsung biola ini di depan matanya membuatnya seolah bermimpi. Biola Stradivarius adalah biola yang amat sangat langka, tidak bisa diduplikasi, karena pembuatnya, Antonio Stradivari berhasil menerapkan teknik yang misterius dan rahasia, sehingga tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa meniru caranya,

Sang pembuat biola ini telah membakar habis semua dokumen-dokumen tentang cara-cara dan ramuan biolanya itu sebelum akhirnya dia meninggal dunia. Biola Stradivarius terkenal memiliki suara paling jernih dan volume terbesar, dengan nada yang paling murni yang membuat mereka terlihat hampir 'hidup' di tangan seorang maestro pemain biola. Dan sekarang, dari sekitar 1.100 instrumen musik karyanya seperti gitar, biola, viola dan cello, hanya 650 saja yang masih ada hingga saat ini, dan khusus untuk biola diperkirakan hanya tinggal 100 buah saja yang masih tersisa, dan Kyuhyun ternyata memiliki salah satu dari seratus itu.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala seolah tidak peduli dengan ketakjuban Yesung,

"Ini warisan dari ayahku. Kau pakai yang satunya."

Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kotak yang belum dibuka. Dan Yesung dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu membuka kotak biola itu. Seketika itu juga dia sadar, bahwa itu adalah biola yang selalu dipakai oleh Kyuhyun. Yesung selalu melihat Kyuhyun memainkan biola ini di setiap rekaman video penampilan Kyuhyun. Itu adalah biola Paganini yang terkenal. Berbeda dengan Stradivarius yang menciptakan suara indah dengan sendirinya, biola Paganini sangat sulit dimainkan, karena ada perbedaan yang kontras antara nada tinggi dengan nada rendahnya.

"Kau membiarkanku memakainya?" Yesung ternganga.

Jemarinya menelusuri permukaan biola yang begitu halus itu. Ini adalah salah satu biola tua berumur hampir empat ratus tahun... Dan termasuk biola yang paling sulit dimainkan.

Bisakah dia menggunakannya?

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menarik perhatian Yesung.

"Aku yakin kau pantas menggunakannya. Ayo, kita harus memberikan pertunjukan yang luar biasa kepada orang-orang ini." Matanya menajam, "Bach's Chaconne, bisa?"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, Kyuhyun rupanya tak tanggung-tanggung, Bach's Chaconne adalah karya solo biola oleh Johann Sebastian Bach, Chaconne Partita in D minor for solo violin adalah bagian penutup dari keseluruhan musik, yang katanya ditulis untuk mengenang isteri pertama Johann Sebastian Bach yang telah meninggal sebelumnya. Musik ini penuh dengan nada yang sulit dan teknik tingkat tinggi, memaksa sang violinist menguasai seluruh aspek dalam bermain biola untuk memainkannya. Tetapi jika dimainkan dengan sempurna, hasilnya akan sepadan karena bisa membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasakan kesedihan itu, kenangan itu, dan hanyut dalam musik indah yang menyayat hati.

Yesung ragu, biarpun dia pernah mempelajarinya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia masih ingat seluruh nadanya. Matanya melirik ke arah penonton yang menunggu, dan terpaku ke arah Siwon yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengedipkan persetujuan kepadanya.. Sementara Kibum merapat erat di pelukannya dan sebelah lengan Siwon merangkul pinggang ramping Kibum dengan intim.

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan dorongan semangat di benaknya, keinginan untuk menunjukkan kepada Siwon bahwa dia berharga, bahwa dirinya cukup menarik untuk dilihat dan dikejar... Bahwa Siwon seharusnya menyadari perasaan Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk ke arah Kyuhyun yang menunggunya, "Aku siap."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, melihat semangat yang menyala di mata Yesung. "Kalau begitu, mari kita buat mereka semua terpesona."

Lelaki itu berdiri dengan begitu tampan dan mempesona, bahkan dia sebenarnya tidak perlu memainkan biola untuk membuat penonton terpesona, penampilannya yang luar biasa tampan, dengan tuxedo hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang dibiarkan acak-acakkan dengan postur tegak posisi memegang biola sudah pasti bisa membuat semua orang tergila-gila.

Kyuhyun memulai nada awal, Yesung menyusul untuk melengkapinya. Dia menggesek biola indah milik Kyuhyun dan terpana akan keindahan nada yang dihasilkannya, sangat berbeda dengan biola yang biasa dipakainya. Kemudian permainan biola Kyuhyun yang begitu indah membawa Yesung ke dalam dunia musik yang membius.

Semuanya menghilang, para penonton, panggung yang tinggi, ruangan yang penuh orang seakan menghilang semua. Yesung merasakan dirinya berdiri bersama Kyuhyun, di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, menatap pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta duduk di rerumputan sambil berangkulan, dan mereka berdua memainkan musik yang indah itu, musik kenangan akan cinta sejati seseorang.

Rasanya begitu cepat, Yesung bermain biola sambil memejamkan matanya, dan kemudian Kyuhyun memainkan nada penutup, Yesung mengiringinya dengan sempurna. Dan kemudian... selesai.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan memegang biola dengan sebelah tangannya, tersenyum menghadapi penonton. Sementara Yesung membuka matanya, napasnya sedikit terengah, dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah-wajah takjub di sana, beberapa bahkan ada yang ternganga.

Lalu Kyuhyun tertawa, dia meletakkan biolanya dan bertepuk tangan. Tepuk tangan itu memecah keadaan, dan membawa tepuk tangan berikutnya yang susul menyusul, suasana riuh rendah oleh tepuk tangan yang membahana memenuhi ruangan.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tertawa, tampak takjub sekaligus senang, dia mendekat ke hadapan Yesung, berdiri di sana,

"Kau sangat hebat!" gumamnya antusias, dan kemudian tanpa disangka Kyuhyun membungkuk dan meraih pinggang Yesung, sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil Yesung, lalu mencium bibirnya!

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung di atas panggung, di hadapan ratusan penonton yang masih diliputi ketakjuban akan permainan biola yang begitu indah dan sempurna. Suara tepuk tangan makin riuh rendah mengiringi ciuman mereka, sampai kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan bibir Yesung, tidak peduli akan wajah Yesung yang bingung dan pucat pasi, lelaki itu masih merangkul pinggang Yesung dan tertawa, kemudian membawa Yesung membungkuk kepada seluruh penonton.

o

Kyuhyun menciumnya lagi!

Yesung masih setengah terpana setengah bingung ketika menuruni panggung. Orang-orang berebutan menyalami dan memberinya selamat karena mendapat kehormatan bermain dengan Kyuhyun serta diangkat sebagai murid bimbingan khususnya. Beberapa mengatakan betapa irinya mereka akan kesempatan yang diperoleh oleh Yesung itu.

Tetapi yang berkecamuk di benak Yesung adalah bibirnya yang panas dan membara akibat kecupan Kyuhyun yang tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu bersemangat dan melumat bibirnya tanpa permisi. Kyuhyun sudah merenggut ciuman pertamanya, dan sekarang bahkan dia juga mengambil ciuman keduanya!

Yesung merengut, merasa semakin kesal ketika menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun juga menjebaknya, dia sengaja mengumumkan kesediaan Yesung - yang sudah pasti dikarangnya - di depan umum, membuat Yesung sekarang tidak bisa menolaknya.

Well, ternyata Kyuhyun bukan hanya lelaki arogan dan bertemperamen buruk, tetapi juga pemaksa dan licik untuk mendapatkan keinginannya, terlebih lagi, lelaki itu tukang cium sembarangan!

Yesung masih mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahnya, beberapa orang masih melirik ke arah mereka, mencoba mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Kau harus mempunyai waktu tiga jam sehari untuk berlatih bersamaku." gumamnya arogan dan memaksa.

Yesung membuka mulutnya dengan marah, hendak membantah, tetapi bersamaan dengan itu, interupsi datang menyela.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Seohyun menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tergesa, "Astaga, bagus sekali sayangku, kau bermain dengan begitu indah, gesekan jarimu yang sempurna membuatku sangat bergairah." Lalu seolah sengaja, Seohyun merangkulkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menciumnya.

Sementara itu Yesung menatap dengan jijik. Astaga, Kyuhyun mungkin sudah terlalu lama hidup di luar negeri sehingga menganggap sebuah ciuman itu bukanlah hal yang tabu dilakukan di depan umum. Apalagi mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu, lelaki itu menciumnya di atas panggung dan sekarang dia berciuman di tengah pesta dengan kekasihnya. Yesung harus jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun, kalau tidak lelaki itu mungkin akan merusak kepolosannya.

Kyuhyun sendiri membalas ciuman Seohyun, dan ketika selesai, dia mengangkat alisnya menatap Seohyun,

"Untuk apa ciuman itu Seohyun?" Kyuhyun tersenyum,

Seohyun melirik ke arah Yesung dengan penuh arti. Tentu saja ciuman itu untuk menunjukkan kepada anak ingusan yang beruntung menjadi murid istimewa Kyuhyun itu, bahwa Seohyun memiliki Kyuhyun. Perasaan cemburu membuat Seohyun lupa diri, cemburu dan waspada, karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberikan perhatian dan keistimewaan seperti yang diberikannnya kepada Yesung sebelumnya.

Dan Yesung menerima pesan dari Seohyun dengan jelas, dia hanya mencibir. Kenapa perempuan itu sepertinya takut kepadanya? padahal dia sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Tidak selama bumi masih berputar!

"Untuk ucapan selamat sayang, kau hebat seperti biasanya dan membuatku tergila-gila." Seohyun menyapukan jemari lentiknya ke pipi Kyuhyun, lalu dengan gerakan sengaja seolah melecehkan Yesung, dia menolehkan kepalanya, berpura-pura baru menyadari kehadiran Yesung dan mengangkat alisnya, "Dan selamat juga untukmu, kau harusnya bersyukur bisa menjadi murid seorang Cho Kyuhyun." gumamnya ketus setengah menghina.

Yesung mencibir, "Saya tidak pernah minta kok, kamsahamnida." Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba sopan, Yesung membalikkan badannya dan tergesa menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu mata Kyuhyun terus mengawasi sampai Yesung menghilang, hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Seohyun, membuat hatinya panas. Dia harus bisa menarik perhatian Kyuhyun lagi!

"Apakah kau tertarik padanya?" pada akhirnya Seohyun tidak bisa menahan diri, dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dengan bertanya.

Rupanya berhasil karena Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun lagi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Namja ingusan itu." Seohyun memandang ke arah Yesung pergi, "Apakah kau tertarik kepadanya?"

Kyuhyun langsung tertawa. "Tertarik kepadanya? tentu saja Seohyun, kau pasti tahu bahwa aku selalu tertarik dengan siapapun yang memiliki bakat besar di bidang musik, terutama biola. Anak itu adalah berlian yang belum terasah, dan di tanganku dia akan menjadi berkilauan." Kyuhyun melirik Seohyun dan tersenyum, "Apakah kau cemburu?"

Seohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manja, "Tentu saja, kau memperhatikannya terus dari tadi."

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi, mengecup bibir Seohyun dengan ringan, "Jangan kuatir sayang, saat ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu." bisiknya dengan mesra, membuat senyum Seohyun melebar dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta.

Saat ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu, jadi nikmatilah selagi bisa... Kyuhyun bergumam dalam hati, dan bibirnya tersenyum sinis membayangkan saatnya nanti dia menghancurkan hati Seohyun, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya kepada perempuan-perempuan lainnya.

o

Yesung berhadapan dengan Siwon yang masih merangkul pinggang Kibum dengan mesra, lelaki itu tersenyum lebar,

"Jadi Kyuhyun-ssi yang cerdik membuatmu mau tidak mau menerima tawarannya." gumamnya setengah geli.

Yesung langsung cemberut, "Dia lelaki licik." desisnya pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu tentangnya. Seharusnya kau beruntung dia mau membimbingmu, banyak orang di sini yang mau melakukan apa saja supaya bisa menjadi murid bimbingan khusus Cho Kyuhyun, dan kau seolah tidak menghargainya dan tidak tahu terimakasih." Kibum tiba-tiba menyahut, tampak tidak suka

Yesung memucat mendengar kata-kata ketus Kibum kepadanya, dia juga menerima tatapan kebencian Kibum kepadanya, dan sebelum bisa berkata apa-apa, Kibum tiba-tiba mendongak dan menatap Siwon penuh penyesalan,

"Kurasa aku harus segera pulang, appaku sudah memberi isyarat sejak tadi." gumamnya lembut, lalu mengecup pipi Siwon, "Terimakasih atas dansanya yang menyenangkan sayang."

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya, mengecup jemari Kibum sebelum namja itu melangkah pergi. Lelaki itu lalu menatap Yesung yang masih menatap kepergian Kibum dengan bingung dan kemudian mengangkat bahu,

"Maafkan kata-kata ketusnya tadi." gumam Siwon lembut, "Kau tahu, Kibum-ee juga termasuk penggemar Kyuhyun-ssi, dia memang pemain piano dan dia memuja kejeniusan Kyuhyun-ssi, dia pernah bercerita salah satu impiannya adalah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk resital piano dan biola duet bersama Kyuhyun-ssi ..." Siwon mencolek ujung hidung Yesung dengan menggoda, "Kau adalah orang paling beruntung di ruangan ini, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya."

Beruntung?

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah mengecup bibir Seohyun lagi dan lagi. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, apakah semua orang dibutakan oleh kejeniusan Kyuhyun sehingga tidak memperhatikan betapa buruknya sikap lelaki itu?

o

"Jadi kau akan menjadi murid khusus Kyuhyun-ssi, akhirnya." eomma Yesung tersenyum puas, senang karena apa yang dia harapkan menjadi kenyataan.

Yesung menyesap susu cokelatnya dan cemberut, hari ini dia akan mengikuti kelas khusus untuk 20 siswa terpilih yang akan diajar sendiri oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, 19 murid lain boleh pulang dan hanya dia sendiri yang akan mendapatkan tiga jam tambahan bersama Kyuhyun.

Tiga jam berduaan bersama lelaki arogan itu... semoga Yesung bisa menahan emosinya. Dengan cepat dia meneguk susunya, berdiri, bersiap menghadapi semuanya.

Lalu ada suara mobil berderum di halaman depan rumah mereka. Yesung dan eomma Yesung saling berpandangan.

Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?

Dan kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Yesung-lah yang duluan berdiri dan membuka pintu itu.

Dan kemudian dia terpana.

Kyuhyun berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yesung ternganga, benar-benar kaget akan kehadiran Kyuhyun di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan penampilan santai yang luar biasa tampan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, mengangkat kaca mata hitam yang dikenakannya, "Menjemputmu, kau pikir apa? Aku rasa murid khusus perlu diperlakukan istimewa."

"Aniya, terimakasih." Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, masih teringat di benaknya kemarin lelaki itu menciumnya tanpa permisi. Kyuhyun bukan hanya merebut ciuman pertamanya, lelaki itu juga merebut ciuman keduanya! Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun berciuman dengan Seohyun pula seolah ciuman bibir adalah hal biasa untuknya.

"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri ke kampus."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, penting." Kyuhyun masih tetap tersenyum, seolah tak peduli dengan sikap ketus Yesung.

Yesung membuka mulutnya hendak mengusir Kyuhyun, tetapi kemudian suara eommanya menginterupsi di belakangnya,

"Siapa itu Chagie?" eommanya sudah muncul di belakang Yesung, dan kemudian tertegun senyap. Yesung bisa membayangkan ekspresi eommanya yang ternganga dan dia tak perlu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" suara eommanya penuh dengan rasa kaget, "Kenapa ada di sini pagi-pagi sekali?"

Kyuhyun langsung menebarkan pesonanya, senyumannya memang dimaksudkan untuk meluluhkan hati perempuan manapun, tak terkecuali eomma Yesung

"Selamat pagi Kim Ajhumma, saya hendak menjemput Yesung."

Eomma Yesung langsung luluh tanpa ampun, "Wah astaga, kau menjemput Yesung sendiri? ayo.. ayo masuklah kau pasti belum sarapan, ayo sarapan dulu."

"Eomma, Kyuhyun-ssi pasti sudah sarapan..."

"Wah menyenangkan sekali, kebetulan saya lapar." Kyuhyun menyela, melemparkan pandangan penuh kemenangan kepada Yesung yang menatapnya dengan cemberut dan kesal, lalu setengah geli berjalan mendahuli Yesung memasuki rumahnya.

Mereka duduk di dapur itu, dan eomma Yesung dengan tergesa menghidangkan telur orak-arik khas buatannnya dan waffle keju yang disirap dengan sirup mapple yang manis.

Kyuhyun menerima piringnya dengan penuh rasa terimakasih, membuat Yesung mencibir karena menyangka lelaki itu berpura-pura hanya untuk mengambil hati eommanya. Tetapi kemudian Yesung melirik dan mengangkat alis melihat Kyuhyun melahap makanannya dengan lahap seolah memang sangat menikmatinya.

Lelaki itu benar-benar menghabiskan makanannya, lalu meletakkan sendoknya dan tersenyum senang,

"Sarapan yang luar biasa enak, terimakasih ajhumma." gumamnya mempesona, dan Yesung mengamati eommanya, menyadari bahwa eomma-nya benar-benar tersipu-sipu! Astaga! pesona Cho Kyuhyun memang benar-benar tiada duanya!

o

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukaiku?" Kyuhyun pada akhirnya berhasil memaksa Yesung berangkat bersamanya dan masuk ke mobilnya, apalagi dengan dukungan eomma Yesung yang sangat antusias.

Yesung melirik sedikit ke arah Kyuhyun, kemudian langsung memalingkan muka. Astaga, meskipun dia tidak simpati dengan sikap pemaksa, arogan dan egois Kyuhyun, tetapi ketampanan lelaki itu yang luar biasa memang tak tertahankan, membuatnya sesak napas.

"Aku tidak membencimu..." gumam Yesung pelan, tidak rela mengatakannya, karena jauh di dalam hatinya dia memang benar-benar tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, di balik wajah tampannya, lelaki ini berbahaya, dia terkenal sebagai pematah hati perempuan. Oh ya, bakatnya bermain biola memang luar biasa dan begitu jenius, Yesung mengagumi kemampuan Kyuhyun, tetapi bukan berarti dia bisa menerima sikap buruk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri tersenyum sinis, seolah tak percaya dengan kata-kata Yesung, "Baguslah kalau begitu." gumamnya, "Karena aku akan menjadi mentormu, dan seorang murid yang sukses adalah murid yang menghormati gurunya."

Lelaki itu menatap lurus ke depan, menjalankan kemudi dengan lancar, suasana hening sejenak hingga Yesung melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, dan memberanikan diri bertanya,

"Katamu ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Mwoya?" Kyuhyun melirik sedikit.

"Tadi kau bilang kau menjemputku karena ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Oh itu." Tatapan mata Kyuhyun tampak misterius, "Aku berubah pikiran, nanti saja. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, akan kutunjukkan."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal, menyadari bahwa sikap Kyuhyun memang seperti ini, suka berbuat seenaknya.

o

Ketika mobil mereka parkir di parkiran dan Yesung melangkah turun, Siwon kebetulan ada di sana dan sedang turun dari mobilnya.

Wajah dan senyum Yesung langsung cerah ketika melihat lelaki pujaan hatinya itu, dan itu tidak luput dari pengawasan Kyuhyun,

"Siwon-ee!" Yesung memanggil Siwon dengan bersemangat, membuat lelaki itu menoleh, sementara Yesung berjalan cepat, mengejar Siwon dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun meringis, menyimpan senyum pahit kepada dirinya di dalam hatinya. Baru sekali ini seumur hidupnya, seorang yang berjalan bersamanya meninggalkannya untuk mengejar lelaki lain. Yesung benar-benar tidak mempan dengan pesonanya rupanya.

"Yesung-ee?" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya, tersenyum lebar, kemudian matanya menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang berjalan tenang di belakang Yesung dan dia mengangkat alisnya, "Kau... kau datang bersama Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Yesung mendekati Siwon, menoleh sedikit ke arah Kyuhyun yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya, lalu berbisik, "Dia menjemputku tanpa peringatan ke rumah, mengambil hati eommaku sehingga eommaku mendorongku ke mobilnya."

Siwon ternganga, "Cho Kyuhyun...? dia menjemputmu sendiri? wah kau memang benar-benar istimewa Yesung-ee." senyum Siwon melebar ketika Kyuhyun semakin dekat, dia menunduk sopan, "Selamat pagi Sir." sapanya tak kalah sopan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat alisnya, mengamati Siwon yang begitu sopan dan kemudian berganti ke arah Yesung yang cemberut menatapnya, lalu tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, sampai bertemu nanti di kelas." lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Yesung, menatapnya dengan intens, "Jangan lupa, kau harus tinggal 3 jam untuk pelatihan khusus bersamaku, setelah pelatihan sesi kelas nanti."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat arogan itu dan tanpa menunggu Yesung menjawab, Kyuhyun melangkah pergi.

o

Kelas khusus memang luar biasa, Kyuhyun benar-benar melatih dua puluh anak terpilih dengan metode yang pribadi, mengenali setiap siswa, mengetahui kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing dengan akurat hanya dengan sekali mendengarkan permainan, dan kemudian melakukan koreksi dan mengeluarkan bakat yang belum tergali.

Hanya dalam satu sesi, permainan murid-murid khusus di kelas itu menjadi lebih baik. Kyuhyun ternyata bukan hanya pemain biola yang jenius, dia juga mentor yang luar biasa.

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa posisi sikuku yang biasa bisa menghambat gesekanku ketika mencapai nada tinggi." Siwon berbisik di telinga Yesung ketika sesi pelatihan mereka hampir selesai, "Luar biasa... aku dan orang-orang di sekitarku bahkan tidak menyadarinya, tetapi dia langsung tahu apa yang kurang dari permainanku hanya dari beberapa menit mendengarkannya."

Siwon tampak benar-benar kagum kepada Kyuhyun, dan ketika Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Siwon merangkul Yesung penuh sayang,

"Pelatihan sudah hampir selesai, dan hanya dalam satu sesi dia memperbaiki permainanku menjadi luar biasa, kau benar-benar beruntung Yesung-ee bisa mendapatkan sesi tambahan khusus bersamanya."

Yesung menatap Siwon mencoba tersenyum, yah semua orang terus dan terus mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Yesung, jadi yang bisa dilakukan Yesung hanya tersenyum dan mencoba bersikap seperti seseorang yang tahu terimakasih.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?"

Ini hari Senin, biasanya Siwon akan mengajak Yesung makan malam bersamanya setiap Senin, lalu mereka akan menonton film baru di bioskop. Ya, sejak dulu, hari Senin memang hari Yesung bersama Siwon.

Siwon menatapnya dengan menyesal, "Aku tahu Senin adalah hari kita bersenang-senang, tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa pergi karena masih ada sesi tiga jam bersama Kyuhyun-ssi..." senyum Siwon melebar, "Jadi aku mengajak Kibum-ee jalan, kami akan makan steak dan kemudian nonton."

Dan sekali lagi, Siwon mematahkan hati Yesung tanpa lelaki itu menyadarinya... tiba-tiba Yesung sangat ingin lari saja, kembali ke kamarnya lalu menangis keras-keras dan tidak perlu mengikuti sesi latihan 'keberuntungannya' bersama Kyuhyun.

o

"Hentikan."

Kyuhyun bergumam tajam, menyuruh Yesung menghentikan permainan biolanya. Mereka sudah berdua saja sekarang di ruangan itu. Dan Kyuhyun menyuruh Yesung memainkan kembali Bach's Chaconne yang dimainkannya kembali bersama Kyuhyun, kali ini solo bukan duet.

Yesung menghentikan permainannya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Bach's Chaconne seharusnya membawa perasaan pemujaan, kenangan akan isteri tercinta, alunannya bisa membawa kita mengenang akan cinta sejati dua anak manusia. Tetapi yang kudengar dari permainanmu sekarang adalah rasa sakit hati yang pedih dan menyanyat-nyayat, berbeda sekali dengan permainanmu kemarin." Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Yesung, menatap tajam ke arah Yesung yang terdiam, kemudian mengulurkan jemarinya dan meraih dagu Yesung yang menunduk, "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Yesung-ssi?"

Yesung memalingkan mukanya, melepaskan diri dari jemari Kyuhyun di dagunya, "Aniya... gwaenchana, mianhae, kurasa aku hanya lelah."

"Lelah?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Ini bukan gara-gara Siwonmu bukan?"

Pipi Yesung langsung memerah dan Kyuhyun tidak memerlukan jawabannya, dia menghela napas panjang, tampak kesal,

"Anak remaja dan pencarian cintanya." lelaki itu bergumam menghina tidak mempedulikan pelototan tersinggung Yesung, "Aku hanya berusaha mengembangkan kemampuanmu dan kau malahan berkutat dengan cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kemasi biolamu, kurasa kita tidak akan bisa latihan malam ini."

Yesung terpaku, Apakah Kyuhyun menyuruhnya pulang? apakah pada akhirnya lelaki itu menyadari bahwa Yesung ternyata tidak berbakat dan melatihnya adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Tiba-tiba ada penyesalan yang mengganggu Yesung, tetapi dia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghilangkan pikiran itu. Ini yang diharapkannya bukan? Bahwa Kyuhyun akan melepaskannya dan tidak memaksanya mengikuti pelatihan khusus yang sudah ditolaknya?

o

Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak membawanya pulang, mobilnya mengarah ke pinggiran kota, lalu berhenti di sebuah cafe yang ramai, di sana ada pertunjukan life musik, konser mini band yang suaranya berdentam-dentam sampai ke luar.

Pengunjung cafe itu banyak sekali, beberapa adalah remaja seumuran Yesung, laki-laki dan perempuan, semua berdesak-desakan, meluber sampai ke luar pintu cafe,

"Kita ada di mana?" Yesung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, kebingungan.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul, dan melirik ke arah Yesung, "Ini yang akan kutunjukkan kepadamu. Selama ini kau pasti mengira aku adalah pemain musik klasik yang kolot, yang arogan, sombong dan tidak menghargai kemampuan orang lain di bawahku. Mungkin dengan ini kau bisa melihat bahwa pemain musik klasik, khususnya pemain biola sepertiku, kadangkala bisa juga bersikap seperti manusia biasa." Senyumnya melebar, lalu turun dari mobil, "Ayo Yesung, turun."

Yesung masih menatap bingung, tetapi kemudian dia turun juga, dan tidak bisa menolak ketika Kyuhyun menggandeng tangannya. Mereka melangkah melalui pintu belakang yang dijaga, sepertinya mengarah khusus ke bagian belakang panggung konser mini itu.

Penjaga itu ternyata mengenali Kyuhyun, senyumnya melebar,

"Kau datang juga Kyuhyun-ssi." sapanya ramah.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melewatkan acara ini. Apakah Yong Hwa sudah di dalam?"

"Yong Hwa-ssi dan semuanya sudah menunggu di dalam." Penjaga itu menoleh ke arah Yesung yang ada dalam gandengan Kyuhyun, kemudian mengangkat alisnya, "Selera baru, eh?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kadang-kadang aku senang mencicipi daun muda." gumamnya dalam tawa, tidak mempedulikan pipi Yesung yang merah padam ketika lelaki itu setengah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

o

"Cho Kyuhyun." seorang lelaki tampan dengan tampilan anak band langsung menyambut Kyuhyun, "Kau datang juga, kami tidak sabar menanti pertunjukanmu yang spektakuler."

Pertunjukan Kyuhyun yang spektakuler?

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah Kyuhyun akan bermain biola di sini? Tetapi... tidak cocok untuk dimainkan di sini bukan? musik band yang keras dan berdentam di luar sana dan teriakan penonton yang antusias tentu saja jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukan penggemar musik klasik...

"Aku senang memiliki waktu untuk memberikan pertunjukan yang spektakuler di sini, Yong." Kyuhyun tersenyum, "apakah semuanya sudah siap?'

"Tentu saja kami selalu siap untukmu." Lelaki bernama Jung Yong Hwa itu memberikan reaksi yang sama seperti penjaga di depan ketika melihat Yesung, mengangkat alisnya skeptis, "Selera baru Kyu? tidak kusangka kau juga memangsa gadis-gadis muda."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Jangan ganggu dia Yong, dia bukan korbanku, dia muridku, aku minta orangmu untuk menjaga dia selama aku tampil." Lalu tanpa berkata-kata, Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke ruang musik, Yesung terbirit-birit mengikutinya, dia tidak mau tersesat di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya ini, tempat yang hingar bingar dan sangat ramai.

"Kau akan bermain biola?" tanya Yesung tergesa.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Yesung dan mengangkat alisnya, "Biola? tentu saja tidak, aku akan bermain gitar." Lelaki itu lalu meraih gitar hitam pekat yang ada di kotak di sana, kemudian memasang ke tubuhnya.

"Kau bermain gitar? kau bermain band?" itu adalah sisi lain yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Yesung sebelumnya, dia selalu membayangkan Kyuhyun sebagai seorang pemain biola klasik, berdiri di tengah orkestra megah, diantara para penonton yang memenuhi seluruh kursi sampai ke tribun kehormatan, mengenakan tuxedo klasik lalu menggesek biola di pundaknya dan memainkan nada musik klasik dengan indah dan sempurna.

Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya ini sekarang berpenampilan acak-acakan, santai, dan memasang gitar hitam di tangannya... dan seorang pemain band!,

Sebelum Yesung sempat berkata-kata, ada suara riuh rendah di antara penonton di panggung depan. Kyuhyun tersenyum,

"Itu panggilan untukku, tetap di sini dan nikmatilah musikku, Yesung-ee." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu melangkah ke luar panggung.

"Ye-Yesung-ee ... " gumam Yesung lirih. Sontak wajah Yesung merona karena panggilan Kyuhyun padanya yang tidak biasa.

Begitu lelaki itu memasuki panggung, suara-suara histeris langsung terdengar, terutama dari para wanita. Jung Yong Hwa yang rupanya vokalis band itu memperkenalkan seluruh anggotanya, diiringi teriakan-teriakan dan tepuk tangan yang riuh rendah.

Yesung berdiri di tepi panggung, menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampak luar biasa tampan di bawah sinar lampu panggung. Ini Cho Kyuhyun yang berbeda...sangat berbeda dari apa yang ditampilkannya.

Kemudian musik dimainkan, Kyuhyun memetik gitarnya dan Yesung ternganga...

**TBC**

**Warning!**

Sekali lagi aku kasih tau kalau Cerita diatas murni hasil adaptasi dari karya **Santhy Agatha**!

Udah panjang belum chapter 6 nya, reviewers? Chap ini aku persembahin buat kamu semua yg udh berbaik hati mau baca ff aku ...

Maaf banget kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ... harap maklum karena ini pertama kalinya aku nulis ... Aku bener-bener butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian untuk memperbaiki tulisanku kedepannya ...

Aku benar-benat semangat untuk cepet2 update part ini begitu baca review kalian semua ...

Nah, Mau tau caranya biar aku update kilat ... ?

biar aku makin semangat untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya …

Caranya dengan review sebanyak mungkin ...

Ayo ayo ayo review yang banyak … !

Sampai ketemu di Chapter 7 !

Review yang banyak yah … biar aku semangat untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya …

Ayo ayo ayo review yang banyak … !


	7. Chapter 7

**Embrace The Chord**

**An Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

**Cho Kyuhyun X Kim Yesung**

**Desclaimer : Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan karya Santhy Agatha dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya menceritakan kembali dan mengganti setiap nama tokoh dan beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan karakter tersebut. **

**Warn : TYPO's!**

**This is KYUSUNG Fanfiction. Couple utamanya itu KYUSUNG. Jadi kalau gak suka gak usah baca, dan silahkan angkat kaki!**

**ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Cho Kyuhyun (26 Tahun)**

**Kim Yesung (18 Tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (20 Tahun)**

**Seo Jo Hyun (30 Tahun)**

**...Happy Reading...**

**Chapter 7**

Luar biasa...

Bukan hanya ketampanannya saja yang mendominasi seluruh panggung, membuat seluruh perempuan yang berdiri di depan panggung, mayoritas utama penonton berteriak-teriak histeris di tengah hingar bingarnya musik.

_Uyeonhido geureoke uri sijakdoennabwa_

_Cheoeumen sarangilkkeorago kkumedo_

_Mollanneunde geuge sarangiljuriya_

_Simjangi mak jakkuman dugeun dugeun georigo_

_Nalbomyeon misoman heureugo nimamdo_

_Moreuge nal saranghage doengeoya_

_Neon naege banhaesseo banhaesseo _

_Dalkomhan naesarange noga beoryeosseo_

_Neon naege banhaesseo banhaesseo _

_Hwangholhan nae nunbiche chwihaebeoryeosseo_

_See my eyes neon naege ppajyeosseo_

_See my eyes neon naege banhaesseo_

Yesung bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ternganga, karena ternyata kepandaian Kyuhyun bermain gitar tidak kalah dengan kehebatannya bermain biola. Yesung memang bukan ahlinya tentang permainan gitar, dia mungkin bisa menilai dengan mudah permainan piano atau biola seseorang, tetapi alat-alat musik di genre musik pop dan band sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Meskipun begitu Yesung bisa tahu bahwa permainan gitar Kyuhyun sangat bagus, lelaki itu memainkan musiknya dengan begitu mahir.

_Sarangeun neul gapjagi unmyeongcheoreom onabwa_

_Eoneunal chajaon sonagicheoreom nal_

_Jeoksyeonoko geuge sarangiljuriya_

_Nungamado jakkuman mungeung mundeuk tteoolla_

_Ppalgaejin eolgureul bolttaemyeon nimamdo_

_Moreuge nal saranghage doengeoya_

_Neon naege banhaesseo banhaesseo _

_Dalkomhan naesarange noga beoryeosseo_

_Neon naege banhaesseo banhaesseo _

_Hwangholhan nae nunbiche chwihaebeoryeosseo_

_See my eyes neon naege ppajyeosseo_

_See my eyes neon naege banhaesseo_

Lama kemudian Yesung terlarut dalam hingar bingarnya suasana, band terus memainkan musik yang penuh energi, membawa penonton ke dalam suasananya dan semuanya terhipnotis dengan kemampuan bermain gitar Kyuhyun yang berpadu dengan suara vokal Yong Hwa yang merdu.

Luar biasa...

Yesung tidak menyadari bahwa musik dengan aliran lain bisa seindah ini, dia selalu menganggap bahwa musik klasik adalah yang terindah... ternyata musik aliran lain, kalau dimainkan dengan sepenuh hati, akan menciptakan nada yang sama indahnya.

_Nado neol saranghae saranghae ije neol_

_Saranghanda gobaekhal geoya_

_Nado neol saranghae saranghae naemami_

_Saranghanda malhago isseo_

_See your eyes naman barabwajwo_

_See your eyes nan neoreul saranghae_

_(see my eyes) isigani jinado yeongwonhi_

_(see my eyes) nado moreuge neon naege banhaesseo_

**(Jung Yong Hwa – You've Fallen For Me Ost. Heartstrings)**

Lamunan Yesung tersentak oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan yang membahana, semua penonton berteriak-teriak histeris di bawah panggung, dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun dan rekan band-nya membungkukkan badan kepada seluruh penonton, membuat mereka semua semakin histeris.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah samping panggung, tempat Yesung masih berdiri dan terpaku, senyumnya melebar, lelaki itu hendak menghampiri Yesung ketika salah seorang penonton yang histeris nekad naik ke panggung,

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak perempuan itu dengan tatapan mata memuja, lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, perempuan itu merangkulkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Para pengawal di luar panggung langsung menarik perempuan itu, berusaha memaksanya turun. Perempuan itu meronta, menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dan berkali-kali meneriakkan kata-kata cinta dan pemujaan kepada lelaki itu, membuat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli dan terus melangkah ke arah Yesung.

"Bagaimana permainanku?" Kyuhyun masuk ke samping panggung, berdiri dengan begitu arogan seolah-olah Yesung wajib memujinya, sementara itu Yesung mengamati Kyuhyun dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Ada bekas lipstick di seluruh bibir Kyuhyun, bekas lipstick dari perempuan yang tadi menciumnya... oh ya ampun, lelaki ini memang terbiasa sembarangan berciuman dengan siapa saja!

"Menurutku menarik." jawab Yesung sekenanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Menarik? hanya itu?"

Tatapan Yesung tampak tidak bersahabat, "Memangnya kau mengharapkan pujuan seperti apa? bukankah kau sudah banyak menerima pujian dari semua orang? masih belum puaskah?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, lalu menatap Yesung penuh makna, "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Kim Yesung? sejak awal mula sepertinya kau selalu terdorong untuk menentangku." lelaki itu berjalan ke area belakang panggung, langsung menuju pintu belakang, membuat Yesung terpaksa mengikutinya, dan tetap diam saja, mencoba pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

Ya, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap antipati kepada lelaki itu, mungkin karena kearoganan Kyuhyun, mungkin karena sikapnya yang tidak menghormati orang lain, atau mungkin juga karena aura lelaki itu terasa mengancam. Kyuhyun terlalu tampan, terlalu mempesona dan tidak segan-segan menguarkan seluruh pesonanya itu kepada siapapun. Tetapi Kyuhyun berbahaya, dari seluruh reputasi yang didengar oleh Yesung dia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun jahat kepada perempuan, dia selalu memainkan hati mereka, membuat para perempuan itu menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menaklukkan Kyuhyun, membuat para perempuan itu bermimpi sampai terbang tinggi, dan kemudian langsung menghempaskan mereka begitu saja dengan hati hancur. Dibalik sikap ramah dan pesonanya, Kyuhyun adalah seorang pembenci perempuan. Dan Yesung ketakutan akan menjadi salah seorang yang terjerumus pada pesona Kyuhyun walaupun ia menyadari bahwa ia adalah seorang namja. Yesung takut kalau-kalau ia ikut tergila-gila akan pesona lelaki itu hanya untuk dihancurkan begitu saja. Jadi, sikap ketus dan menjauhnya, mungkin adalah estimasi dari pertahanan dirinya terhadap lelaki itu.

Tetapi tentu saja Yesung tidak akan bisa menjelaskan hal itu kepada Kyuhyun bukan?

Kyuhyun sendiri melirik ke arah Yesung yang hanya diam sambil mengikutinya, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum skepstis,

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang." gumamnya sambil melangkah cepat-cepat menuju parkiran, membiarkan Yesung mengikutinya.

o

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu melihatku bermain gitar bersama band?" Kyuhyun meliirik ke arah Yesung yang duduk di sebelahnya, dia melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang, menembus kegelapan malam yang semakin kelam.

Yesung mau tak mau menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, "Supaya aku tahu bahwa seorang pemain musik harus bisa memainkan musik apa saja?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Tidak tepat seperti itu, Yesung-ssi. Aku hanya ingin mengajarkan kepadamu, bahwa musik yang indah tidak hanya dihasilkan oleh penguasaan teknik dan keahlian. Asalkan kau punya hasrat untuk memainkannya, dan kau bisa menghanyutkan perasaanmu ke dalam permainanmu, kau akan bisa menghasilkan musik yang indah, entah itu dengan biola atau sebuah gitar, entah itu di musik klasik atau aliran kontemporer."

"Apakah kau selalu seperti itu? hanyut dalam perasaanmu ketika membawakan musikmu?"

"Tentu saja." mata Kyuhyun berubah dalam, "Aku adalah pemain yang emosional, ketika aku marah biasanya aliran musikku akan terdengar penuh kemarahan, ketika aku sedih aliran musikku akan terdengar penuh kesedihan. Kau tahu, sebenarnya itu salah satu kelemahanku, dulu aku sangat hebat bermain biola, tetapi aku tidak mampu menjaga emosiku dalam permainanku sehingga nada yang dihasilkan tidak pernah benar." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Lalu aku bertemu dengan salah satu mentorku di Italia, dia melatihku supaya membalikkan visiku, aku tidak memasukkan emosiku ke dalam musikku, tetapi aku harus bisa memasukkan emosi yang ada di musik itu ke dalam perasaanku." Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah serius, "Permainanmu semalam begitu penuh kesedihan, penuh emosi dan sakit hati, kau memasukkan perasaanmu ke dalam permainanmu, membuatnya terasa tidak pas dengan musik yang kau mainkan... sama persis dengan diriku di waktu lampau. Aku hanya ingin memperbaikimu Yesung-ssi."

Yesung terdiam, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Kyuhyun. Emosi dan permainan musik memang sangat berkaitan, apalagi untuk permainan biola yang membawakan pesan emosi... Yesung memang harus banyak berlatih...

Detik itulah Yesung sadar, bahwa di balik sikap arogan dan tidak menyenangkannya, Kyuhyun benar-benar serius ingin mengajarinya bermain biola dengan serius.

Yah,... mungkin Kyuhyun tidak sejahat yang Yesung kira. Mungkin semua kesan Yesung terhadap Kyuhyun selama ini salah..

o

"Kata eommamu kau pulang sampai tengah malam bersama Kyuhyun-ssi." Siwon bergabung bersama Yesung di sofa rumah Yesung sementara Yesung sedang sibuk melahap jjajangmyeon untuk makan siangnya. Hari ini mereka libur latihan karena tanggal merah, dan Yesung juga merasa amat capek semalam, pulang begitu larutnya di malam hari hingga dia baru bangun tengah hari.

Eomma Yesung menunggu dengan cemas ketika mereka pulang kemarin, sudah siap mengomel ketika akhirnya Yesung mengetuk pintu pukul dua belas malam. Tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun langsung muncul di belakang Yesung, dan seperti biasa menebarkan pesonanya ketika meminta maaf kepada eomma Yesung dan menjelaskan bahwa mereka mengajak Yesung untuk menonton konser yang diharapkan bisa menambah pengetahuan Yesung. Dan seperti yang sudah diduga, eomma Yesung langsung luluh dengan pesona Kyuhyun, bukannya memarahi Kyuhyun karena memulangkan anaknya setelah larut malam, eomma Yesung malahan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kyuhyun.

Bibir Yesung mengerucut tidak senang membayangkan sikap eommanya kemarin, membuat Siwon mengangkat alisnya,

"Yesung-ee, kau mendengar perkataanku tadi?"

Yesung menoleh menatap Siwon tertarik dari lamunannya dan mengangkat alisnya, "Memangnya kau tadi bertanya apa?"

Siwon terkekeh, "Dasar." jemarinya dengan lembut mengusap kepala Yesung, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan sejak Yesung kecil, membuatnya merasa damai dan nyaman, "Aku dengar dari eommamu, kau pulang sampai larut tengah malam, eommamu sempat menelepon ke rumah menanyakan apakah kau bersama aku, tentu saja aku ikut cemas. Tadi pagi aku menelepon dan eommamu yang mengangkat, beliau bilang kau masih tidur karena semalam kau pulang lewat tengah malam bersama Kyuhyun-ssi." Tatapan Siwon tampak menyelidik, "Apa yang Kyuhyun-ssi lakukan kepadamu, Yesung-ee?"

Yesung menatap Siwon bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku.." Siwon tampak salah tingkah, "Well kau kan tahu reputasi Kyuhyun-ssi sebagai penakluk perempuan, dia kan berbahaya bagi siapapun, dan kau masih terlalu muda dan polos dibanding Kyuhyun yang sudah dewasa dan berpengalaman, aku cemas dia akan mempermainkanmu." Kali ini wajah Siwon berubah serius, "Katakan padaku, dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepadamu, bukan?"

Yesung hampir saja tersedak jjajangmyeon yang dikunyahnya mendengar kata-kata Siwon, tetapi kemudian dia tertawa,

"Siwon... yang benar saja!" Yesung terkekeh, meletakkan mangkoknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa tidak menarik lagi, "Mana mungkin Kyuhyun-ssi mengincarku sebagai korbannya, kau tahu sendiri seleranya adalah perempuan-perempuan lebih tua, dari kelas atas dan kaya raya...mana mungkin dia melirikku anak ingusan yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun dan apa kau lupa kalau aku ini namja?"

"Tetapi semalam kalian pulang larut, bukankah idealnya latihan itu selesai jam sepuluh malam?" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya.

Yesung menatap Siwon dan tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa hangat, Siwon begitu tampan, dan lelaki itu mencemaskannya. Yah, setidaknya dengan kehadiran Kibum di antara mereka, lelaki itu tidak benar-benar melupakannya.

"Kami melihat konser Kyuhyun-ssi yang lain..." gumamnya tenang.

"Konser? maksudmu Kyuhyun-ssi mengadakan konser? Yang mana? kalau dia ada konser resmi pasti aku tahu?"

"Bukan konser biola." Yesung tersenyum, "Dia bermain gitar bersama sebuah band."

Siwon langsung terperangah, "Gitar? dia bermain gitar?" informasi itu pasti terasa mengejutkan buat Siwon. Lelaki itu bahkan sampai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Astaga itu sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah kuduga, Kyuhyun-ssi pasti berhasil merahasiakan kegiatan sampingannya selama ini... bermain gitar di sebuah band... astaga..."

"Dan permainan gitarnya sangat bagus." Yesung tersenyum simpul, tetapi kemudian mendapati Siwon menatapnya dengan sangat serius,

"Yesung-ee, dia memberitahumu rahasia ini, entah kau ini murid istimewanya atau dia punya maksud lain... aku mau kau berhati-hati Yesung-ee, jangan sampai jatuh ke dalam pesonanya..." dengan lembut, sekali lagi Siwon mengusap rambut Yesung, "Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu seperti adik kandungku sendiri, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, atau sampai ada yang mematahkan hatimu."

Kata-kata Siwon selanjutnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi di telinga Yesung. Hanya satu kata yang ditangkap oleh Yesung,

Adik..?

Bahkan hanya dengan kata-kata itu, tanpa disadari, Siwonlah yang telah mematahkan hati Yesung.

o

Kyuhyun meletakkan biolanya dan mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar ponselnya yang diletakkan dimeja berdering, dia mengerutkan bibirnya kesal melihat siapa yang menelepon, dan setelah menghela napas panjang, dia mengangkatnya,

"Ada apa Seohyun?"

"Kudengar kau bersama anak ingusan itu sampai malam."

Ledakan kecemburuan lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, sepertinya memang sudah waktunya dia menghancurkan Seohyun. Perempuan itu mulai terlalu percaya diri, bukan hanya merasa bahwa Kyuhyun adalah miliknya, tetapi juga bersikap posesif yang keterlaluan. Kyuhyun pernah memergoki Seohyun sedang memeriksa seluruh isi ponselnya.

Rasanya akan sangat nikmat ketika menghancurkan hati Seohyun yang sudah begitu mencintainya sepenuh hati. Kyuhyun tersenyum jahat, membayangkan bahwa Seohyun mungkin akan setengah gila kalau Kyuhyun memutuskannya begitu saja.

"Darimana kau tahu kabar itu Seohyun? apakah kau menguntitku kemarin?"

"Aniya." Seohyun tampak malu mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun, "Bukan menguntitmu, aku semalam mencoba menghubungi ponselmu, tetapi kau tidak mengangkatnya, jadi aku berinisiatif menelepon kampus tempat kau mengajar kelas khusus. Penjaga kampus bilang kelasmu sudah selesai, dan dia melihat kau pergi bersama anak ingusan itu."

"Yesung. Kim Yesung. Dia punya nama Seohyun, jangan menyebutnya dengan 'anak ingusan'." Kyuhyun menyela tajam, tetapi Seohyun tidak mau menyerah,

"Yah siapapun namanya, aku tidak peduli." suaranya merendah, "Yang pasti dia masih ingusan, masih kecil Kyuhyun, akan sangat memalukan kalau kau memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya dan dia nanti jadi tergila-gila kepadamu, kau tahu bukan perasaan remaja masih sangat labil?"

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, tidakkah Seohyun menyadari bahwa dia sendirilah yang tampak seperti remaja dengan emosi yang labil?

"Sudahlah." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sampai di keputusan bahwa waktunya untuk Seohyun sudah berakhir, "Kau ada waktu untuk makan malam bersama nanti?"

"Tentu saja." Seohyun setengah menjerit, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangan dalam suaranya, "Jemput aku jam tujuh ya, aku akan berdandan secantik mungkin, dan setelah makan malam kau bisa tinggal di rumahku, aku akan memberikan hadiah spesial untukmu." suaranya menjadi seksi, rendah merayu dan penuh arti.

o

Mereka makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran romantis yang elegan. Kyuhyun tidak akan tanggung-tanggung memilih tempat untuk mematahkan hati perempuan, dia akan melambungkan perasaan Seohyun dulu sebelum menghancurkannya.

Seohyun berdandan secantik mungkin tentu saja, dengan gaun ungu gelapnya yang tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan berkilauan, rambutnya ditata kebelakang dan kalung permata di lehernya membuat penampilannya seperti puteri raja.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini Seohyun." Kyuhyun menyesap anggurnya, mereka sudah selesai makan malam dan memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar dan bersantai menikmati anggur.

Seohyun tersenyum merayu kepada Kyuhyun, "Aku berdandan hanya untukmu sayang... dan seperti janjiku di telepon tadi, kau bisa menginap di rumahku kalau kau mau malam ini, aku akan memberikan malam yang luar biasa untukmu." suaranya rendah, merayu, penuh godaan.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak tergoda. Dia hanya meletakkan anggurnya dan menatap Seohyun dengan datar,

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa." Matanya menatap tajam, membuat Seohyun tiba-tiba merasa cemas, Kyuhyun tidak pernah tampak seserius ini sebelumnya, "Mungkin ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita Seohyun."

Seohyun ternganga mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun, mulutnya membuka tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar, wajahnya memucat.

"Apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Kau tahu jelas apa maksudku." Ada kilatan kejam di mata Kyuhyun. Kilatan yang selama ini berhasil disembunyikannya, meskipun sekarang tak perlu lagi. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan muaknya ketika menatap Seohyun.

Seohyun tentu saja mengerti arti tatapan itu, dia shock, bingung dan semua perasaan sesak langsung memenuhi dadanya. Tatapan Kyuhyun kepadanya bukan tatapan lembut dan penuh cinta seperti sebelumnya. Itu tatapan kejam, penuh rasa muak dan kebencian?

Astaga...

Selama ini dia berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil menaklukkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, membuat lelaki itu pada akhirnya berlabuh. Reputasi Kyuhyun sebagai penghancur perempuan memang menakutkan, tetapi bukankah selama ini Kyuhyun seolah sudah takluk kepadanya?

Atau jangan-jangan Kyuhyun sudah merencanakannya? Menjadikannya korban... sama seperti perempuan-perempuan lainnya?

"Kau mencampakkanku, Kyuhyun?" akhirnya Seohyun berkata-kata, bibirnya bergetar hampir menahankan air mata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Tepat sekali Seohyun, waktuku untukmu sudah berakhir. Perlu kau tahu aku tidak pernah tertarik kepadamu, kau sama seperti perempuan lainnya, hanya menimbulkan rasa muak di hatiku."

"Maldo andwae!" Seohyun mencoba membantah, setengah menjerit, tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang di restoran itu yang menoleh kepada mereka, "Kau mencintaiku Kyuhyun, aku yakin itu, sikapmu kepadaku, pelukanmu, kelembutanmu ketika menciumku, itu semua penuh cinta!"

"Jangan mencoba menipu dirimu sendiri Seohyun, kau tahu aku sangat pandai bersandiwara." Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dan menatap Seohyun dengan dingin, "Aku rasa kau bisa pulang naik taxi, dan karena hubungan kita sudah berakhir, jangan harap aku mau menjadi pendampingmu lagi." Dengan senyumannya yang terakhir Kyuhyun membalikkan badan meninggalkan Seohyun.

"Ini semua karena anak ingusan itu bukan?" Suara teriakan Seohyun itu menahankan langkah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan menatap Seohyun gusar.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yesung-ssi. Namanya Kim Yesung, Seohyun." Bibir Kyuhyun menipis, "Aku tertarik kepadanya hanya karena dia sama sepertiku, jenius dalam bermain biola. Dia istimewa." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan berlalu, meninggalkan Seohyun duduk di sana, penuh rasa malu dan berurai air mata.

o

Seohyun duduk di sana dengan mata membara. Dia masih tidak percaya Kyuhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja. Begitu kejamnya!

Dan ini semua pasti karena namja itu. Kyuhyun memang membantah, tetapi Seohyun yakin, sikap Kyuhyun kepadanya berubah setelah namja ingusan itu muncul.

Yesung istimewa karena dia pandai bermain biola, sama seperti Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba mata Seohyun menyala jahat.

Baiklah. Dia akan menghancurkan keistimewaan Yesung itu, agar Yesung tidak menarik lagi di mata Kyuhyun!

**o**

Kyuhyun baru bangun tidur ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Sambil menggerutu, tangannya menggapai-gapai ponsel yang terletak di meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Suara Seohyun langsung terdengar ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan sapaan pertamanya di ponsel,

"Pasti gara-gara Yesung bukan, kau meninggalkanku?"

Kyuhyun langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Suara Seohyun tampak aneh... sepertinya perempuan itu sedang mabuk. Apakah karena dirinya? Yah memang ada berbagai macam reaksi perempuan-perempuan yang dihancurkan hatinya oleh Kyuhyun. Ada yang menangis terus menerus, ada yang marah dan mencaci maki, bahkan ada yang mengancam bunuh diri – yang akhirnya hanyalah berupa ancaman kosong. Seohyun sendiri kelihatannya berbeda, perempuan itu tampaknya depresi. Yah dari semua perempuan yang pernah dipacarinya, Seohyun memang yang paling tampak tergila-gila dan sangat posesif kepadanya... mungkin karena dia memang wanita culas yang tamak.

"Bukanlah sudah kubilang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yesun-ssi, Seohyun? Dan kau mabuk di pagi hari, sungguh memalukan, seperti tidak ada kegiatan lain saja."

"Memalukan?" Seohyun tertawa histeris, "Kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini. Hari-hariku selalu dipenuhi penantian untuk saat aku berjumpa denganmu, dan sekarang kau mencampakkan aku begitu saja seperti sampah!"

"Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa itu akan terjadi kepadamu ketika kau memutuskan mengambil resiko untuk memacariku." Kyuhyun bergumam dengan suara dingin, "Perbaiki dirimu dan enyahlah dari hidupku!" Setelah dengan sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata yang cukup kasar tersebut, Kyuhyun memutuskan pembicaraan mereka.

Seohyun menatap ponsel di tangannya dengan tatapan mata nanar. Ini bukan Kyuhyunnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap begitu kejam kepadanya? Kenapa Kyuhyun berubah begitu cepat? Mencampakkan dan menyakitinya?

Ditenggaknya minuman berwarna keemasan dari botol kaca di meja riasnya. Minum adalah salah satu pelampiasannya untuk mempertahankan dirinya, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah gila.

Mata Seohyun yang kuyu setengah mabuk menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Meskipun penampilannya berantakan, tidak mengenakan riasan dan masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya, Seohyun tahu dia tetap cantik.

Seohyun memang dilahirkan cantik jelita meskipun dia merasa dirinya kurang beruntung karena dilahirkan di keluarga dengan ekonomi menengah ke bawah, ibunya yang memimpikan anaknya yang cantik bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik, sengaja membanting tulang untuk memasukkannya ke sekolah elite dengan harapan Seohyun bisa menggaet salah satu lelaki kaya yang bersekolah di sana dan menjadikannya suaminya. Dan memang kecantikan Seohyun membuat para lelaki tertarik kepadanya, sampai akhirnya Seohyun memilih mangsa yang paling besar, seorang lelaki yang dua puluh tahun lebih tua darinya dan dijadikannya suaminya. Suaminya benar-benar membawa Seohyun naik dalam kelas sosialnya, karena suaminya sangat kaya dan mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat besar di bidang musik.

Tetapi rupanya pernikahan mereka tidak bertahan lama, kelakuan Seohyun yang suka mencari lelaki-lelaki muda untuk memuaskan sikap manjanya rupanya membuat suaminya muak dan menceraikannya. Untungnya Seohyun punya pengacara yang cukup handal sehingga bisa menghasilkan banyak uang dari perceraiannya, toh suaminya masih saja kaya meskipun harus membayarnya dengan begitu besar. Saat ini Seohyun hidup bermewah-mewah dengan harta bagian dari perceraiannya, bergonta-ganti pacar sesukanya dan menikmati masa menjandanya... sampai kemudian dia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun... ah lelaki itu begitu mempesona, dengan sikap sopan dan senyumnya yang menawan... dan wajahnya itu.. kesempurnaan wajahnya mungkin bahkan telah membuat dewa dan dewi menangis karena iri...

Reputasi Kyuhyun sudah terkenal, Seohyun bahkan mengenal salah satu dari perempuan yang dicampakkan Kyuhyun. Tetapi sikap Kyuhyun kepadanya sangat baik dan penuh kelembutan, membuat Seohyun percaya bahwa Kyuhyun telah berubah, bahwa Kyuhyun telah membuka hati untuknya dan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya, dan kemudian setelah sekian lama bersama Kyuhyun, Seohyun terperosok semakin dalam mencintai lelaki itu, menyerahkan seluruh hatinya tanpa perlindungan sama sekali.

Matanya masih nanar menatap bayangannya di cermin... disentuhnya pipinya, dirasakannya kelembutan di sana. Pipinya masih halus bukan? Biasanya Seohyun selalu memeriksa setiap inci kulit wajahnya dengan teliti... di usianya yang sudah berkepala tiga, dia sadar bahwa dia harus benar-benar menjaga kecantikannya... makanya setiap dia menemukan sedikit saja keriput, Seohyun langsung panik dan menghubungi dokter ahli kecantikan langganannya untuk menyuntikkan botox ataupun melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan keriput itu.

Dia ingin tampak muda, cantik dan menarik, apalagi ketika berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun yang luar biasa tampan. Dia ingin mereka tampak sebagai pasangan yang serasi.

Dan sebenarnya dia sudah berhasil selama ini... sampai kemudian anak ingusan itu muncul.

Anak itu tidak ada apa-apanya menurut Seohyun, masih lebih cantik dirinya. Tetapi kemudaan dan kesegaran Yesung terasa mengancamnya, membuatnya merasa seperti perempuan tua yang sudah layu... apalagi kulit Yesung begitu mulus dan halus meskipun seorang namja, memancarkan keranuman masa mudanya, membuat Seohyun memendam rasa iri luar biasa.

Kyuhyun pasti berpaling kepada Yesung karena kemudaan dan keranuman Yesung. Namja ingusan itu mungkin membuat Kyuhyun tertarik karena berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan yang pernah dipacari Kyuhyun sebelumnya, dan Seohyun yakin kalau Kyuhyun meninggalkan dirinya karena Yesung.

Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Yesung memiliki Kyuhyun. Dia akan menghancurkan Yesung sebelum itu terjadi.

o

Jadi apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini?

Hari ini masih libur panjang dan dengan menyedihkan dia hampir menggunakan seluruh waktunya untuk merenung sendirian di kamar, mempelajari literatur musik klasik yang sebenarnya sudah sangat dikuasainya.

Kyuhyun menatap dirinya di cermin dan menggerutu dalam hati. Baru kali ini dia sadar bahwa dirinya hampir tidak punya teman untuk sekedar menghabiskan hari libur bersama. Teman-temannya sudah berlabuh dan menemukan belahan jiwanya masing-masing sehingga memutuskan menghabiskan hari liburnya bersama pasangannya.

Tinggal Kyuhyun sendirian tanpa pasangan dan tanpa cinta dalam hidupnya. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah jalan yang dipilihnya, jalan yang penuh dengan dendam dan kebencian masa lalu, melampiaskannya kepada semua perempuan yang dirasa pantas.

Tetapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak pernah bisa puas? Semakin dia menyakiti perempuan, semakin hatinya haus untuk menyakiti lagi dan lagi. Ternyata pembalasan dendam itu tidak selalu berujung memuaskan, yang ada, jiwanya malahan terasa semakin hampa dan kosong.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa amat sangat kesepian... amat sangat kesepian.

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang dan kemudian duduk di sofa sambil memilah-milah surat-surat yang masuk untuknya, beberapa hanyalah ucapan selamat atas kesuksesan konsernya di Austria, beberapa surat-surat penting dan kemudian dia menemukan sebuah undangan pesta perjamuan makan malam untuk nanti malam, yang akan dilaksanakan di rumah salah seorang komposer terkenal yang merupakan sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun langsung mendapatkan ide.

o

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama Kibum?" Meskipun sakit, Yesung tetap bertanya kepada Siwon. Lelaki itu pagi-pagi sudah datang ke rumahnya dan sarapan bersama, ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh siang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda lelaki itu akan pergi. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk bersama di bagian belakang rumah Yesung, duduk di sofa nyaman dengan bantal-bantal empuk dan membaca buku. Eomma Yesung menyiapkan berbagai makanan kecil di piring dan sepoci limun dingin untuk mereka. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Yesung tidak menghabiskan hari dengan bersantai seperti ini bersama Siwon.

Oh, tentu saja Yesung berharap Siwon akan tinggal sampai penghujung hari, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan bersama ketika libur panjang seperti ini. Tetapi hati kecilnya menyuruhnya bertanya. Yesung sudah terlalu sering terbanting harapannya atas Siwon, dan dia tidak mau mengalaminya lagi. Kibum sepertinya semakin sering menyita waktu Siwon akhir-akhir ini hingga Siwon jarang punya waktu untuk Yesung. Yah, tetapi Yesung tidak bisa menyalahkan Siwon, Kibum sangat cantik, dan merupakan impian setiap lelaki akan pendamping idamannya, jauh bertolak belakang dengan Yesung yang cuek akan penampilan.

Siwon mencomot biskuit keju hangat buatan eomma Yesung dan tersenyum,

"Aku akan berada di sini sampai sore." Gumamnya, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Kibum-ee harus mengantarkan ayahnya ke acara resmi sampai sore, rencananya kami baru akan bertemu malam ini."

Jantung Yesung serasa diremas, jadi Siwon menghabiskan waktu bersamanya hanya karena dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Kibum?

Siwon sendiri tampaknya melihat ekspresi Yesung yang murung, lelaki itu tertawa, kemudian merangkul Yesung ke dalam pelukannya,

"Hei maafkan aku ya, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu, tapi kuharap kau mau mengerti ya Yesung-ee, Kibum-ee tidak lama berada di Korea, dia akan kembali ke sekolahnya akhir bulan nanti, dan kami terpaksa menjalin hubungan percintaan jarak jauh."

"Percintaan?" satu kata itu langsung menempel di telinga Yesung, bagaikan belati yang ditusukkan di sana.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya tampak berbinar. "Sebenarnya aku mau menceritakan kepadamu nanti, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar membagi kebahagiaanku bersamamu." Lelaki itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua jemarinya dengan penuh semangat, "Kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Kibum-ee, dan dia menerimanya."

Kalau saat itu ada petir menyambar di depan mereka, mungkin Yesung tidak akan seterkejut sekarang, mulutnya menganga dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Jadi kalian sekarang...?"

"Yap." Siwon tertawa, "Akhirnya setelah penantian panjangku sejak dulu, perasaanku berbalas juga. Kibum-ee bilang sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah tertarik kepadaku, tetapi dia berpikir ulang karena dia akan segera bersekolah di luar negeri. Kemarin ketika pulang ke Korea, dia bertekad akan menemuiku dan menelaah perasaannya sendiri dan ternyata perasaan itu masih sama kuatnya. Kami akhirnya bertekad mencoba menjalani hubungan ini meskipun harus hubungan jarak jauh nantinya... "

"Bukankah Kibum dan appanya sudah menetap di luar negeri? Mereka kan hanya pulang kemari jika ada liburan panjang dan acara penting menyangkut pekerjaan appanya? Akan seperti apa hubungan kalian nanti? Kalian hanya bisa bertemu minimal enam bulan sekali?" Setelah menelan ludah dan menguatkan diri, Yesung mencoba memberikan pendapat layaknya seorang sahabat.

"Kan sekarang teknologi informasi sudah semakin maju, hubungan jarak jauh semakin dimudahkan, mungkin kami akan chatting setiap malam, mengobrol lewat web camera, itu sama saja kami bertemu setiap hari bukan? Lagipula kami bertahan seperti ini tidak akan lama.."

"Maksudmu?" jantung Yesung berdesir, selalu begitu ketika dia merasa akan menerima sebuah kabar buruk.

Siwon tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Yesung yang semakin pucat, matanya bersinar penuh tekad, memandang ke kejauhan,

"Aku sudah bilang pada appa, aku akan menyusul Kibum-ee melanjutkan pendidikanku di luar negeri."

Seketika itu juga, seluruh harapan sesedikit apapun yang masih tersisa di benak Yesung, tercabut paksa seluruhnya hingga bersih, sampai ke akar-akarnya.

o

Lelaki itu tertidur.

Yesung mengamati dengan sayang Siwon yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa. Dia sendiri duduk condong di depan Siwon, memuaskan diri untuk memandangi lelaki yang dicintainya itu selagi ada kesempatan.

Siwon begitu pulasnya sehingga tatatapan memuja Yesung ke arahnya tidak akan mengganggu tidurnya. Yesung mengamati wajah Siwon yang tampan, alis matanya yang tebal, bibirnya yang indah yang selalu digunakannya untuk tersenyum, menceriakan hari-hari Yesung...

Sejak dia pindah ke Korea, Siwon selalu ada untuknya, menjaganya sejak kecil sampai sekarang. Siwon adalah pusat dunia Yesung. Dan sekarang, Siwon bilang dia akan pergi ke belahan dunia lain untuk mengejar namja yang dipujanya, mengejar namja beruntung itu.

Ah, betapa inginnya Yesung mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Siwon, mengungkapkan kepada lelaki itu bahwa dia ada di sini, menunggu untuk dilihat, menunggu Siwon untuk menyadari cintanya. Tetapi di sisi lain Yesung merasa takut, Siwon begitu dekat dengannya dan sikapnya seperti menganggap Yesung sebagai adiknya sendiri, Yesung takut kalau dia mengungkapkan perasaannya, Siwon akan berubah sikap dan menjauhinya, apalagi jika Siwon memang tidak bisa membalas perasaannya, hubungan mereka pasti akan berubah menjadi kaku dan canggung...

Akan sanggupkah Yesung tanpa kehadiran Siwon di dekatnya?

Tiba-tiba saja dada Yesung terasa sesak. Matanya terasa panas... dan kemudian, dengan nekad dan putus asa, Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup dahi Siwon dengan lembut.

Klik

Detik yang sama sekilas sinar blitz menerpanya, membuatnya mengernyitkan kening, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sinar itu, lalu membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Cho Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di pintu penghubung ruang belakang dengan ruang tengah, lelaki itu bersandar santai di ambang pintu, tersenyum mengejek kepada Yesung dan dijemarinya tengah memegang ponsel, ponsel yang tadi dipakainya memotret Yesung yang diam-diam sedang mencuri mencium dahi Siwon yang tengah tertidur pulas!

Yesung langsung berdiri dengan defensif, sebelumnya dia sempat melirik cemas ke arah Siwon, dan bersyukur dalam hati karena lelaki itu masih tertidur pulas. Kemudian dengan langkah lebar, Yesung mendatangi Kyuhyun dengan marah,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan kenapa kau mengambil fotoku?"

Senyum miring muncul di bibir Kyuhyun, "Eommamu menyuruhku masuk ke belakang dan mencarimu." Matanya sengaja melirik ke arah ponselnya, "Wah sungguh foto yang menyedihkan, kau dengan penuh cinta mencium diam-diam sahabatmu... cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, eh?"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun langsung menyulut amarah Yesung, dia langsung menyerang Kyuhyun, mencoba mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Kyuhyun,

"Kemarikan ponsel itu!" Yesung mendesis, setengah terangah berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun yang dengan sengaja mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan ekspresi menahan tawa. Yesung melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun dan merasa jengkel luar biasa, lelaki itu pasti menertawakannya karena tubuhnya pendek seperti anak kecil, dan Kyuhyun bertubuh tinggi, merebut ponsel itu akan percuma bagi Yesung, apalagi kalau Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seperti itu,

"Kau jahat! Kemarikan ponsel itu!"

"Percuma Yesung-ssi, kau tidak akan bisa mengambil ponsel itu dariku." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Mungkin aku akan menghapusnya kalau kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Yesung membelalakkan matanya, terkejut akan sikap tidak terpuji Kyuhyun, "Kau memerasku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tampak malu, matanya sengaja melirik ke arah sofa tempat Siwon masih tertidur pulas, "Dan aku rasa kau tidak ingin Siwon-ssi melihat foto ini bukan? Disini wajahmu benar-benar penuh cinta, sungguh menyedihkan, mungkin Siwon-ssi akan kaget karena kau menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadanya, dan mungkin dia akan menjauhimu..."

"Oke."

Yesung tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar, dan dia takut itu akan terjadi, dijauhi Siwon karena perasaan canggung adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya, dia butuh bisa dekat dengan Siwon, dan kalau satu-satunya jalan adalah dalam posisi seperti saudara atau sahabatnya, maka Yesung tidak akan merusaknya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Yesung menggertakkan giginya menahan marah, tetapi dia mencoba bersabar. Dia tidak bisa melawan Kyuhyun sekarang, lelaki itu memegang kartu AS untuk mengancam Yesung dan sekarang sedang berada di atas angin.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku datang ke jamuan makan malam yang akan diadakan nanti malam, sebagai pasanganku. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai murid khususku dan mungkin kita akan berduet sedikit di sana." Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku sudah mendapatkan izin ibumu, tetapi aku tahu kau akan menggunakan segala cara untuk menolak ajakanku, jadi menyenangkan sekali aku bisa memaksamu melakukan apa yang kumau mulai sekarang." Tatapannya berubah sedikit menakutkan, "Lakukan apa yang aku mau, Yesung-ssi, dan mungkin aku akan berbaik hati menghapus foto ini dari ponselku."

**o**

"Nanti malam kita akan bermain biola bersama. Pertunjukan duet khusus untuk memperkenalkanmu sekaligus menghormati sang tuan rumah." Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ekspresi memberontak di mata Yesung, "Kita akan memainkan Beethoven Violin Romance no 2. Kau tentu sudah tahu musik itu dan mempelajarinya, siapkan untuk nanti malam."

Pada saat yang sama, tubuh Siwon bergerak di sofa, seakan hendak terbangun dari tidurnya. Yesung langsung menoleh waspada sambil menatap ke arah Siwon, dan sekejap kemudian, Siwon membuka matanya,

"Yesung-ee?" Siwon terduduk, berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya, kemudian matanya membelalak ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang bersandar di pintu sambil tersenyum, "Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Yesung melemparkan tatapan penuh ancaman kepada Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman geli, sebelum kemudian dia melangkah mendekati Siwon,

"Kau ketiduran." Disorongkannya gelas berisi air putih di meja, Siwon menerimanya dan meneguknya, lalu melirik jam tangannya,

"Aku tertidur cukup lama ternyata." senyumnya melebar, "Dan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun-ssi di sini?" dia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lebar, "Apakah kalian akan mengadakan sesi latihan khusus?'

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar santai di ambang pintu, senyumnya tidak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya, "Aku hanya mampir untuk memberitahu Yesung-ssi tentang undangan pesta makan malam nanti malam." Matanya melemparkan sinar penuh tantangan kepada Siwon, "Aku akan membawa Yesung-ssi sebagai partner makan malamku sekaligus berduet bersama di sana."

Siwon ternganga, tentu saja dia tahu reputasi Kyuhyun, dan yang dia tahu pasti, Kyuhyun selalu membawa pacar-pacarnya sebagai partnernya di setiap undangan pesta dan makan malam yang dihadirinya, tetapi kali ini dia membawa Yesung, apa maksud Kyuhyun sebenarnya?

Kyuhyun tidak menunggu sampai Siwon mendapatkan jawaban, dia kemudian setengah membalikkan tubuhnya,

"Oke aku rasa urusanku sudah selesai di sini. Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu, Yesung-ssi, pukul tujuh tepat." Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya, membuat mata Yesung menyala karena marah, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

o

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian seakrab itu." Siwon melirik ke arah Yesung dengan tatapan spekulatif ketika Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Benak Yesung masih dipenuhi kejengkelan karena apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sehingga tidak begitu memperhatikan kilatan aneh di mata Siwon,

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa selama ini Kyuhyun-ssi selalu membawa pacar-pacarnya untuk menemaninya ke setiap undangan untuknya? Dan sekarang dia membawamu sebagai partnernya, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa orang-orang mungkin akan salah paham kepadamu?"

"Aku?" Yesung terkekeh ketika menyadari maksud perkataan Siwon, "Maksudmu orang akan mengira aku pacar terbaru Kyuhyun-ssi?" kali ini kekehan Yesung melebar dan berubah menjadi gelak tawa, dia langsung teringat deretan pacar-pacar Kyuhyun yang elegan dan luar biasa cantik, seperti Seohyun misalnya, "Bagaimana mungkin orang mengira bahwa aku pacar Kyuhyun-ssi? aku tentu saja tidak sebanding dengan kecantikan pacar-pacarnya sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kau manis." Tiba-tiba Siwon tampak serius, "Jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri Yesung-ee, aku rasa Kyuhyun-ssi juga pasti menyadari kecantikanmu, karena itu dia mendekatimu."

Pipi Yesung memerah, Siwon tidak pernah memujinya secara frontal dan serius seperti itu, "Ya! Apa mungkin Kyuhyun-ssi tertarik pada namja cuek dan urakan sepertiku?" dia memberanikan diri bertanya.

Tatapan Siwon melembut dan jemarinya menyentuh pipi Yesung dengan sayang, "Kau manis Yesung-ee, dan karena itulah selama ini aku selalu berusaha menjagamu, aku menyayangimu dan tidak ingin kau disakiti. Dan sekarang aku rasa kau perlu waspada kepada Kyuhyun-ssi... mungkin aku salah paham dan Kyuhyun-ssi hanya tertarik padamu karena kemampuanmu bermain biola, tetapi aku lelaki, dan seorang lelaki bisa merasakan insting kalau lelaki lain mengincar seorang jika ia tertarik..." matanya semakin lembut, "Kau tentu tahu reputasi Kyuhyun-ssi sebelumnya, jadi ingatlah, kau harus berhati-hati."

Yesung tersenyum malu-malu, bagian peringatan Siwon kepada Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak didengarnya, dia hanya fokus kepada kata-kata Siwon, bahwa lelaki itu menyayanginya... bahwa lelaki itu peduli kepadanya.

Siwon lalu melirik kembali jam tangannya dan mengerukan kening, "Sudah sore ternyata, aku harus pulang dan bersiap sebelum menemui Kibum-ee." lelaki itu tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Yesung yang langsung disembunyikannya secepat kilat, dia menepuk pundak Yesung lembut dan tersneyum, "Ingat pesanku, Yesung-ee, berhati-hatilah terhadap Kyuhyun-ssi." gumamnya sebelum pergi.

o

Seohyun memandang lembaran undangan berwarna emas elegan itu di tangannya. Ini adalah undangan makan malam yang seharusnya dihadirinya bersama Kyuhyun... sekarang Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi di mana-mana.

Apakah Seohyun harus tetap datang? Sanggupkah dia menerima tatapan cemoohan dan kasihan dari orang-orang ketika mengetahui bahwa dia tidak datang bersama Kyuhyun lagi?

Tetapi mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan datang di pesta itu, mungkin saja Seohyun bisa merayunya dan memperoleh kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun lagi.

Ya. Pesta makan malam ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun kembali... Seohyun benar-benar mantap dan bertekad malam ini. Dia kemudian memencet nomor ponsel salon langganannya.

Seohyun akan berdandan luar biasa cantik nanti malam, supaya Kyuhyun terpesona dan luluh kepadanya...

o

Malam itu kembali Yesung menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Penampilannya benar-benar berubah, eommanyalah yang mendandaninya hingga penampilannya berubah sedrastis ini.

Tetapi Yesung cemberut dan benar-benar cemberut. Kyuhyun telah bertindak licik, mengancamnya dan memaksanya datang ke pesta itu menemaninya, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Yesung selain mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun. Selama foto itu masih tersimpan di ponsel Kyuhyun, Yesung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa... hmmm tapi mungkin dia bisa mencari cara untuk mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun tanpa ketahuan dan menghapusnya diam-diam, setelah itu dia akan bebas merdeka dari ancaman Kyuhyun.

Eommanya tentu saja sangat senang karena Kyuhyun membawa Yesung ke pesta ekslusif dan penuh dengan orang-orang penting di dunia musik klasik. Sepertinya dalam penjelasannya yang mempesona kepada eomma Yesung, Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa pesta malam ini adalah kesempatannya untuk memperkenalkan Yesung sebagai murid khususnya.

Bahkan sang eomma sekali tidak mengungkit-ungkit jam malam, seperti yang selalu diingatkannya ketika Yesung pergi bersama Siwon...

Yesung mencoba menghilangkan dahinya yang berkerut, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahannya ketika suara bel pintu berbunyi. Dari kamarnya dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh eomma Yesung dan sapaan eomma Yesung yang bersemangat ketika menyapa Kyuhyun.

Gawat, sang eomma rupanya sudah tersihir oleh ketampanan dan pesona Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung teringat akan kata-kata Siwon kepadanya sore tadi, bahwa dia harus berhati-hati kepada Kyuhyun. Tetapi Yesung tahu pasti bahwa Siwon sudah tentu salah, amat sangat menggelikan dan tidak bisa dipercaya kalau sampai Kyuhyun tertarik kepadanya. Dia sudah jelas-jelas bukan tipe Kyuhyun, dan lelaki itu tidak akan pernah meliriknya. Oh Tuhan ..., yang benar saja dia namja. Menurut Yesung, Kyuhyun benar-benar tertarik kepadanya karena permainan biolanya saja.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan lembut dan eommanya memanggilnya karena Kyuhyun sudah siap menunggu di depan. Yesung melirik bayangannya di cermin untuk terakhir kali dan kemudian menghela napas panjang dan mengambil biolanya sebelum melangkah ke luar kamar.

Yah setidaknya dia harus bertahan untuk melalui malam ini.

o

"Pergi ke pesta makan malam?" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Kibum, 'Maksudmu pesta makan malam di rumah keluarga pemusik terkenal itu?"

"Iya. Sebenarnya appa yang mendapat undangan, tetapi dia tidak bisa hadir karena kondisi kesehatannya menurun, jadi dia memintaku mewakilinya. Pesta makan malam itu akan dihadiri oleh banyak orang penting dalam dunia musik, Siwon-ee... kuharap kau mau menjadi pasanganku di pesta."

Siwon langsung teringat akan pesta yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi, dan dia yakin bahwa ini adalah pesta yang sama, setelah menarik napas panjang, dia mengambil keputusan bahwa dia akan menemani Kibum datang ke pesta itu, toh dia bisa sekalian menjaga Yesung kalau-kalau dugaannya benar dan Kyuhyun bersikap macam-macam bukan?

Siwon memang mengagumi Kyuhyun, sangat mengagumi permainan biolanya dan menjadikan lelaki itu inspirasinya, tetapi bukan berarti dia menutup mata atas reputasi Kyuhyun sebagai penghancur wanita. Selama ini reputasi itu tentu saja tidak mengganggunya... tetapi sekarang, ketika Yesung yang sangat disayanginya terlibat, mau tak mau Siwon harus mewaspadai Kyuhyun. Apalagi sudah beberapa kali lelaki itu mencium Yesung tanpa izin... melakukannya seolah itu hal yang sangat biasa, kenyataan tentang ciuman itu sebenarnya amat sangat mengganggu Siwon.

"Oke, beri waktu aku setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap, lalu aku akan langsung menjemputmu." gumam Siwon pada Kibum, memutuskan bahwa dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengawasi Kyuhyun.

o

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat alisnya penuh pujian ketika melihat penampilan Yesung, tetapi lelaki itu tidak berkata-apa-apa dan seolah menyimpan pendapatnya dalam hati

Setelah Kyuhyun berpamitan kepada eomma Yesung, dengan lembut dia mengamit lengan Yesung dan membawanya ke mobilnya. Sikapnya sopan, bahkan dia membukakan pintu untuk Yesung sebelum masuk ke balik kemudi.

Setelah mobil dijalankan, Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Yesung.

"Kau tampak sangat berbeda malam ini." Lelaki itu melemparkan pujiannya dengan lembut.

Yesung hanya melirik sedikit dan tak bereaksi, "Terimakasih. Eomma yang mendandaniku."

"Jangan cemberut begitu, kau merusak penampilan manismu."

Yesung langsung menyambar, "Tidak ada yang bisa tersenyum kalau dipaksa datang ke sebuah pesta di luar kemauannya.'

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa kau begitu antipati kepadaku..."

"Karena kau licik dan pemaksa." jawab Yesung singkat, mengungkapkan semuanya.

Jawaban itu rupanya tidak membuat Kyuhyun marah, lelaki itu malahan tersenyum, "Ya. itu memang sudah sifatku, aku selalu berusaha mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau." Suaranya berubah serius, "Dan tentang dirimu, aku benar-benar serius Yesung-ssi, aku melihat diriku, kejeniusanku di dalam dirimu di masa depan, dan kalau aku berhasil melatihmu, kau akan sama hebatnya seperti aku."

Kali ini Yesung terdiam, baru kali ini dia mendengar pujian terang-terangan Kyuhyun kepada teknik bermain biolanya, matanya melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan melihat bahwa ekspresi lelaki itu benar-benar serius.

"Benarkah permainanku sebaik itu?" tanyanya ragu,

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah meragukan penilaianku, aku tidak pernah salah menilai bakat seseorang, Yesung-ssi. Dan percayalah padaku, kalau ada orang yang kemampuannya bisa menandingiku, itu adalah kau." Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Yesung, "Kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang akan kita mainkan nanti malam?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, mau tak mau ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan apa yang akan mereka mainkan nanti malam, Yesung langsung mempelajarinya. Beethoven violin romance no 2 adalah salah satu masterpiece karya Beetohoven yang dibuat sang maestro ketika dia berperang dengan penyakit tuli bertahap yang menyerangnya dengan kejam.. selama beberapa periode itu, sang maestro menciptakan musik-musik yang penuh gejolak, yang berisikan pertarungan batin, kesedihan serta penderitaannya. Tetapi kemudian munculah Violin Romance no 2 yang sama sekali tidak mengandung pergolakan batin dan kecemasan dari sang maestro, bahkan musik di dalamnya menimbulkan perasaan manis dan keindahan yang lembut seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kata orang, Beethoven violin romance no 2 adalah wujud dari perdamaian Beethoven dengan penyakit tuli yang dideritanya.

"Itu adalah alunan musik yang indah, sangat indah ketika dimainkan dengan duet, dan aku percaya kau akan menyingkirkan semua permasalahan di antara kita dan bermain dengan baik, Yesung-ssi."

Yesung terdiam, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Kyuhyun. Meskipun dia memang tidak menyukai kepribadian Kyuhyun, tetapi bisa berduet dengan lelaki itu, bahkan lebih dari satu kali, seharusnya merupakan anugerah yang didambakan oleh setiap pemain biola amatiran seperti Yesung.

o

Mereka turun dari mobil, dan dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengamit jemari Yesung, bersikap gentle sebagai pasangan resminya di pesta. Semua orang menyambut mereka - salah, semua orang menyambut Kyuhyun, dan Yesung hanyalah tempelan - dengan hormat, apalagi mereka sudah mendengar bahwa malam ini Kyuhyun akan memberikan penampilan khusus untuk berduet dengan murid khususnya yang sudah banyak di desas-desuskan di dalam dunia musik sehingga membuat orang-orang ingin tahu. Banyak sekali mata-mata para undangan yang menatap Yesung penuh spekulasi baik terang-terangan maupun sembunyi-sembunyi.

Untungnya penampilan Yesung cukup manis malam ini, sebenarnya ini semua karena eomma Yesung yang bersemangat, ketika menyetujui bahwa Kyuhyun akan membawa Yesung ke pesta elit di kalangan musik klasik, eomma Yesung langsung mencarikan pakaian yang dirasa pantas untuk dikenakan untuk pesta resmi. Untung juga Yesung memiliki tubuh yang mungil sehingga cukup mudah mencari pakaian untuk ukuran yang pas ditubuhnya.

Jadi berdirilah Yesung di sini di sebelah Kyuhyun dengan penampilannya yang luar biasa bertolak belakang dengan kesehariannya, dengan kemeja hijau muda dan dipadukan jas resmi berwarna hitam dengan hiasan batu safir yang sangat indah membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan fantastik dan ditambah tiga kancing teratas dari kemejanya yang dibiarkan terbuka membuatnya tampak sempurna.

Para tamu dipersilahkan menikmati hidangan pembuka di lobby yang penuh dengan pelayan-pelayan yang menbawa nampan berisi berbagai jenis minuman dan makanan kecil menawarkannya berkeliling kepada setiap undangan yang hadir. Tamu-tamu itu berkelompok-kelompok dan bersosialisasi tersebar di setiap penjuru lobby indah yang mewah itu, musik lembut mengiringi, mengalir samar-samar yang membuat suasana pesta semakin elegan.

Yah, setidaknya dia pantas berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang penampilannya seperti biasa luar biasa tampannya. Mereka saat ini sedang berbasa basi dengan sang tuan rumah, dan Yesung berharap dia tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di tengah orang-orang penting di kalangan musik klasik ini.

Hanya itu sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Yesung dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang mengamatinya, dua pasang mata dengan benak berkecamuk yang berbeda.

o

Ketika Kyuhyun dan Yesung memasuki ruangan pesta itu, Siwon menatap Yesung dari kejauhan dan ternganga, menyadari bahwa namja itu entah bagaimana bertrransformasi menjadi namja dewasa yang sangat manis sekaligus cantik.

Dia tahu Yesung manis tentu saja, tetapi selama ini Yesung selalu berpenampilan biasa saja di depannya, dan Siwon hampir menganggapnya sebagai anak laki-laki sebagaimana umumnya, dan juga adik kesayangannya. Tetapi berdiri di sana, menebarkan senyuman lembutnya dalam penampilannya yang luar biasa... Yesung benar-benar membuat Siwon terpesona.

Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya?

Tiba-tiba mata Siwon menatap ke arah jemari Kyuhyun yang entah bagaimana bisa merangkul pinggang ramping Yesung dengan posesif, dan tiba-tiba, dorongan amarah melandanya, membuatnya ingin menerjang ke arah Kyuhyun dan memukulnya, mengancamnya untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari Yesung.

Cemburu...?

Siwon merasakan dadanya berdenyut, dia lalu melirik ke arah Kibum, dengan penampilan cantik yang cukup mewah. Tetapi entah kenapa, mata Siwon selalu tergoda untuk melirik ke arah Yesung yang bahkan belum menyadari kehadiran Siwon di sana.

Apakah Siwon terlambat menyadari perasaannya? perasaannya yang sesungguhnya?

o

Sementara itu, mata yang lainnya menatap pasangan Kyuhyun dan Yesung dengan kemarahan membara. Ya, Seohyun berdiri di sudut, dengan penampilannya yang luar biasa cantik tetapi diliputi oleh perasaan terhina yang luar biasa.

Berani-beraninya Kyuhyun membawa anak sialan itu sebagai pasangannya setelah mencampakkan Seohyun begitu saja!

Jadi benar bukan? Kyuhyun meninggalkan Seohyun karena tertarik pada kemudaan Yesung yang ranum?

Kalau dulu Seohyun masih ragu-ragu karena Yesung seorang namja, sekarang tekadnya makin membulat, dipenuhi oleh kemarahan dan kecemburuan yang melimpah ruah, memenuhi dadanya hingga terasa membakar.

Matanya mengamati Yesung yang tampil begitu sempurna dan cantik dalam kemeja hijaunya yang indah, dan menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun mengamit pinggang Yesung dengan lembut.

Yesung... anak ingusan itu benar-benar mengganggu, Seohyun akan melenyapkan semuanya dari Yesung, semua hal yang membuat Kyuhyun tertarik kepada Yesung akan dilenyapkannya! Seohyun akan menghancurkan wajah cantik Yesung berikut kemampuannya bermain biola...

Jemarinya gemetar menahan marah, ketika masuk ke dalam tas mungilnya, dan merengkuh logam berkilat kecil yang selalu di bawa-bawanya di sana.

Sebuah pisau lipat kecil... tampak kecil dan tak berbahaya tetapi sebenarnya tajam luar biasa...

**TBC**

**Warning!**

Sekali lagi aku kasih tau kalau Cerita diatas murni hasil adaptasi dari karya **Santhy Agatha**!

Maaf banget kalau banyak Typo dalam penulisan pada chapter 5 dan 6 kemarin ...

Thanks for all reviewer di Chap 5 dan 6 kemarin :

Harpaairiry, ErmaClouds13, zysha, Kim YeHyun, , , Guiwoon1304, I'm the cutest sparkyu, , .9, Babykyusung, SasaCloud, Kjwzz, MeganLim, Veeclouds, Ranimaharsi, Lukyuky, ezkjpr, Ami Yuzu, , , 24, Iwsumpter, Alinzajazky, aKyuCloud, Hunsung, Kyutiesung, auraKim, sweetyYeollie, .18, Jy, ryani clouds, Cloud246, Jeremy kim84, Kyudycy, SDB, ziefaa, rikarika, Rina afrida, yehyun baby, Yekyufa, PurieCloudsYesungie, Kyudyct, drvilcloude, Zee, Dandelion SparClouds, LittleCloud'sIrizv, all guest ..

Maaf kalau ada nama yang tertinggal / terlewat / tidak tercantum ... Tapi aku bisa pastiin kalau aku baca semua review kalian ...

Makasih untuk semua yang udah bersedia baca karya aku ... maaf banget kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ... harap maklum karena ini pertama kalinya aku nulis ... Aku bener-bener butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian untuk memperbaiki tulisanku kedepannya ...

Maaf kalau Chap 7 ini agak sedikit lama updatenya ...

Tapi aku seneng banget baca review kalian semua ...

Aku benar-benat semangat untuk cepet2 update part ini begitu baca review kalian semua ...

Nah, Mau tau caranya biar aku update kilat ... ?

biar aku makin semangat untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya …

Caranya dengan review sebanyak mungkin ...

Ayo ayo ayo review yang banyak … !

Sampai ketemu di Chapter 8 !

Review yang banyak yah … biar aku semangat untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya …

Ayo ayo ayo review yang banyak … !


	8. Chapter 8

**Embrace The Chord**

**An Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

**Cho Kyuhyun X Kim Yesung**

**Desclaimer : Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan karya Santhy Agatha dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya menceritakan kembali dan mengganti setiap nama tokoh dan beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan karakter tersebut. **

**Warn : TYPO's!**

**This is KYUSUNG Fanfiction. Couple utamanya itu KYUSUNG. Jadi kalau gak suka gak usah baca, dan silahkan angkat kaki!**

**ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Cho Kyuhyun (26 Tahun)**

**Kim Yesung (18 Tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (20 Tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (20 Tahun)**

**Seo Jo Hyun (30 Tahun)**

**...Happy Reading...**

**Chapter 8**

Seohyun melepaskan jemarinya dari pisau lipat kecil di tasnya.

Tidak.

Dia tidak boleh terbawa emosi dan berbuat bodoh yang pada akhirnya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Seohyun memang selalu membawa pisau kemana-mana sejak peristiwa percobaan perampokan yang pernah menimpanya. Pisau itu memberinya rasa aman, dan seharusnya hanya dipakai untuk melindungi dirinya. Seohyun tidak akan menggunakan pisau itu untuk melukai Yesung. Kalau dia ingin mencelakakan Yesung maka itu tidak akan dilakukan dengan tangannya sendiri, tangannya harus benar-benar bersih...

Orang lainlah yang akan melakukan untuknya.

Seohyun kemudian menekan nomor ponsel yang sangat dikenalnya, nomor ponsel seorang teman sekaligus pesuruhnya yang setia, karena Seohyun selalu memberikan bayaran yang besar kepadanya. Suara di seberang langsung menjawab pada deringan kedua.

"Seohyun." Terdengar suara yang dalam dan tenang, Seohyun bahkan bisa membayangkan senyum lebar orang diseberang sana.

"Lee Jung Shik." Setengah berbisik Seohyun memanggil nama lawan bicaranya itu, "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku nanti."

o

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung elegan dan menyenangkan, banyak orang-orang penting dari dunia musik klasik yang datang, dan Yesung beruntung bisa berkenalan dengan beberapa di antara mereka. Tentu saja kalau dia tidak kemari bersama Kyuhyun, dia tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Kyuhyun mengenal hampir semua orang di ruangan ini, dan bahkan dikenal oleh seluruh orang di ruangan ini.

Yesung melihat bahwa beberapa orang melemparkan tatapan kagum kepada Kyuhyun. Yah... lelaki ini tampak berbeda kalau berada di depan umum, Kyuhyun tersenyum sopan dan lembut kepada semua orang yang menyapanya, menanggapi setiap pertanyaan atau sapaan dengan penuh perhatian, bisa dikatakan lelaki ini tampak.. dewasa.

Selama ini yang ada di benak Yesung adalah Kyuhyun yang tukang memaksa, tukang cium sembarangan, tidak sopan dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya.,,,

Kalau begitu, manakah dari dua sisi yang ditampilkan Kyuhyun ini yang merupakan kepribadian aslinya?

"Kita akan tampil setelah makan malam." Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalaya, berbisik pelan di telinga Yesung. Dengan lengannya yang masih melingkari pinggang Yesung, mereka berdua terlihat benar-benar intim. Dan sayangnya mereka tidak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka, sama-sama cemburu.

Tiba-tiba Yesung mengingat musik yang akan mereka mainkan dan mengerutkan keningnya,

"Kenapa di antara semua musik yang ada, kau memilih untuk memainkan lagu itu?"

"Memilih apa?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kepada seorang tamu yang menyapanya dari kejauhan, lalu dia memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Yesung sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Pipi Yesung langsung memerah menerima tatapan itu, "Lagu itu... maksudku..."

Mata Kyuhyun langsung berbinar, "Itu adalah melodi yang indah, cocok untuk dimainkan di malam yang juga indah ini... apakah judulnya yang mengganggumu? Beethoven Violin Romance hmm? Kau tidak sedang berpikir bahwa aku sengaja membuat kita tampak seperti sepasang kekasih bukan?"

Sekarang pipi Yesung benar-benar merah padam.

"Aku... aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu." Yesung melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kyuhyun dan terbirit-birit masuk ke kamar mandi.

o

Kyuhyun sedang meminum gelas anggur keduanya, bersandar di dekat jendela di salah satu sudut yang sepi, berusaha menghindari keramaian pesta sambil mengamati tamu-tamu yang berkerumun dan asyik bercakap-cakap satu sama lain.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan masuk ke ruangan besar untuk acara makan malam formal, dan setelah itu dia akan bermain biola bersama Yesung.

Bibir Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipis penuh rasa ironi.

Ini gila.

Rasanya seperti dia ketagihan bermain biola bersama Yesung. Ketagihan berdiri di sana mengimbangi nada-nada indah yang dihasilkan oleh gesekan alami Yesung.

Dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan melakukan tindakan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, mengancam Yesung dengan sebuah foto. Foto Yesung yang sedang mengecup dahi Siwon dengan penuh cinta.

Yesung yang bodoh dan bertepuk sebelah tangan, tidakkah dia menyadari bahwa dia membuang-buang waktunya dengan mengharapkan Siwon? Seorang lelaki yang bahkan tidak pernah melirik Yesung sebagai seorang yang pantas bersanding dengannya.

"Kau datang dengannya."

Suara itu tiba-tiba saa sudah muncul di sebelah Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengerang dalam hati.

Sial.

Dari semua orang yang ada, dia harus bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya, yah Kyuhyun seharusnya tahu bahwa Seohyun pasti akan hadir di acara-acara makan malam seperti ini.

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah para tamu, "Malam ini adalah malam perkenalan resmi Yesung sebagai murid khususku di hadapan tamu-tamu penting ini."

"Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sama saja menampar mukaku di sini? Datang ke pesta sebagai pasangannya? Apa kau tidak sadar sudah berapa kali aku menerima tatapan kasihan dari semua orang karena datang kesini sendirian dan dicampakkan olehmu?"

"Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu datang ke pesta ini sendirian, Seohyun. Itu pilihanmu sendiri untuk mempermalukan dirimu." Kyuhyun bergumam dingin.

Seohyun menghela napas panjang melihat ekspresi dingin Kyuhyun, "Dia sepertinya sangat istimewa bagimu, kau memperlakukan Yesung seperti anak emasmu."

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Seohyun dan melihat perempuan itu membawa gelas anggur di tangannya, entah gelas yang ke berapa. Bagi Kyuhyun, Seohyun tampak agak mabuk dan tidak fokus.

"Dia memang istimewa, kalau di asah dengan benar, permainan biolanya akan bisa menandingiku." Kyuhyun menjawab datar dan hati-hati.

"Bagiku tidak akan pernah ada orang yang bisa menandingimu dalam bermain biola, Kyuhyun. Kaulah yang paling hebat." Seohyun menyela cepat, penuh keyakinan di matanya, kemudian dia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, "Apakah ketertarikanmu kepadanya hanya karena dia sangat berbakat dalam permainan biola?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, kali ini dia benar-benar yakin bahwa Seohyun mabuk. Perempuan itu bahkan tidak bisa berdiri tegak dan bersandar di sisi lain jendela, setengah sempoyongan. "Apakah kau masih berpikir bahwa aku mencampakkanmu karena Yesung?"

Seohyun tersenyum sinis, "Setelah bertemu dengannya, kau meninggalkanku." Mata Seohyun menyala, "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau tertarik kepadanya karena bakatnya, bagaimana jika dia kehilangan kemampuannya bermain biola?"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh waspada, instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Seohyun?"

Mata Seohyun bersinar penuh rahasia, "Pembalasan."

Dengan geram Kyuhyun merenggut lengan Seohyun dan menatapnya penuh ancaman. Sayangnya, Seohyun terlalu mabuk untuk merasa takut kepadanya, perempuan itu malahan tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan mata bergairah, senang akan sentuhan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Yesung dan kau adalah dalangnya, aku akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup, Seohyun."

Seohyun terkekeh, "Sayangnya sepertinya sudah terlambat, Kyuhyun sayang." Jemari lentik Seohyun dengan kuku yang dicat merah darah menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun penuh hasrat, "Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, Kyuhyun. Maka tak seorangpun bisa."

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pegangannya dari Seohyun, setengah mendorong perempuan itu dengan jijik, tidak dipedulikannya Seohyun yang masih terkekeh mabuk, dia langsung melangkah menuju area toilet tempat Yesung menghilang tadi.

Yesung sudah terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi... Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar cemas.

o

Yesung sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca. Pipinya masih merona merah. Ya ampun, bodoh sekali dia bertanya seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun dan lelaki itu langsung menyambarnya untuk mempermalukannya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Yesung melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, yah dia hanya perlu melalui malam ini dengan baik dan berharap Kyuhyun segera menghapus fotonya yang sedang mencium dahi Siwon dari ponselnya...

Satu langkah Yesung keluar dari pintu area toilet yang kebetulan berada di lorong yang sepi, sebuah tangan kekar dan kuat mencengkeramnya dengan kasar. Yesung memekik tetapi sebelah tangan sosok kasar yang menyergapnya itu langsung menutup mulutnya. Di pinggangnya Yesung merasakan benda keras yang menekan dan tajam, dia melirik dan mengernyit cemas, sebuah pisau!

"Diam kalau kau mau hidup." Suara lelaki yang menyergapnya itu mendesis kasar, membuat Yesung tak berdaya mengikuti kemauan si penyergap, dia bisa apa? Sebuah pisau yang mengerikan sekarang menempel di pingangnya!

Si penyergap itu setengah menyeret Yesung menuju ujung lorong ke arah tangga darurat menuju ke bagian luar rumah. Jantung Yesung berdebar kencang, apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya? Siapa lelaki ini? Kenapa melakukan ini kepadanya?

Langkah-langkah si penyergap semakin cepat seakan ingin segera keluar dari rumah besar itu, Yesung bisa mendengar napas lelaki itu terengah di atas kepalanya, dia ingin melirik wajah lelaki itu, bukankah itu yang selalu dikatakan polisi? Jika terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, hapalkan wajah penjahatnya seteliti mungkin. Tetapi ternyata tubuh Yesung yang pendek menghalanginya melihat wajah lelaki itu, lelaki itu tinggi dan besar, setinggi Kyuhyun tetapi lebih kekar dan mengerikan, dan sekarang kaki Yesung mulai terasa pedih karena kakinya terseret-seret mengikuti langkah si penyergap itu.

"Kim Yesung?" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari ujung atas tangga, di pintu keluar dekat area toilet. Si penyergap sudah menyeret Yesung sampai ke tangga bagian bawah, sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai pintu keluar. Yesung dan si penyergap sama-sama terkesiap mendengar suara panggilan itu. Yesung mengenali suara itu.. itu suara Kyuhyun!

Yesung langsung meronta sekuat tenaga merasakan ada harapan, tetapi kemudian ujung pisau yang tajam itu menusuk ke pinggannya sedikit, membuatnya merasa perih dan ngeri.

"Jangan coba-coba." Lelaki itu mendesis tajam, "Ayo!" dengan gerakan kasar, si penyergap menyeret Yesung kali ini lebih terburu-buru, dan kemudian membuka pintu tembusan ke luar rumah itu.

Sementara itu, suara Kyuhyun masih memanggil-manggil di ujung tangga.

o

Kyuhyun memanggil-manggil Yesung tanpa hasil. Dia bahkan masuk ke dalam toilet dan langsung merasa cemas ketika mengetahui bahwa tidak ada seorangpun di dalamnya. Buru-buru dia melangkah keluar dari area kamar mandi, dan kemudian kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang keras.

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan mengambil benda yang mengganjal sepatunya itu dan mengernyit ketika memegang sebuah kancing kecil... kancing kecil berwarna hijau... Yesung mengenakan baju hijau..

Matanya membara ketika menemukan bahwa di ujung lorong ada sebuah pintu kecil yang mengarah kepada tangga darurat di luar, dengan langkah cepat dia menuju ke pintu itu dan membukanya,

"Kim Yesung?" Kyuhyun memanggil lagi, suaranya menggema di area tangga darurat itu, dan kemudian telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara pintu dibanting di bawah.

Ada seseorang membuka pintu di bawah!

Setengah berlari, Kyuhyun menuruni tangga darurat itu.

o

Sebentar lagi beres. Mereka sekarang berlari menembus kegelapan taman yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar. Si Penyergap rupanya berhasil menyusup masuk ke pesta melalui halaman belakang rumah. Ya. Ini adalah pesta untuk acara musik yang penuh persahabatan, jadi sama sekali tidak ada penjagaan keamanan berlebih kecuali dua orang satpam yang berjaga di pintu depan.

Tentu saja di penyergap tidak sebodoh itu melalui pintu depan, dia berhasil menemukan jalan masuk kecil melewati pintu belakang di tengah taman yang sepertinya digunakan khusus untuk membuang sampah.

Perintah Seohyun sangat jelas. Lukai urat penting di tangan Yesung, dan buat rusak wajahnya, tetapi jangan bunuh dia, lalu tinggalkan.

Sepertinya tempat di halaman belakang yang penuh pohon ini cukup cocok untuk mengeksekusi korbannya. Lee Jung Shik, si penyergap sebenarnya tidak suka melukai anak kecil... tetapi ini adalah pekerjaan, dan bayarannya menggiurkan.

Ya.

Dia harus buru-buru melakukan tugasnya dan kemudian bergegas pergi dari rumah ini, menghilang di kegelapan. Suara-suara yang memanggil di belakangnya tadi tidak main-main, dan kalau dia tidak cepat, pemilik suara itu akan mengejar mereka. Dia hanya perlu melakukan satu atau dua tikaman sebelum namja mungil ini sempat menjerit, kemudian dia bisa melompat melalui pintu belakang itu dan kabur dalam kegelapan.

Dengan kasar, Lee Jung Shik membanting tubuh Yesung ke tanah, begitu keras hingga Yesung memekik kesakitan, sepertinya tingkah kasarnya telah membuat Yesung cedera, namja itu meringis, melirik ke arah kakinya yang terkilir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa kau...?" suara Yesung berubah ngeri ketika pisau di tangan Lee Jung Shik memantulkan cahaya bulan, tampak mengancam, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" Suara Yesung ketakutan bercampur panik, dia berusaha beringsut menjauh, tetapi kakinya terkilir, amat sangat sakit dan membuatnya tak bisa berdiri, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi sang penyergap.

Sayangnya itu tak berarti banyak, karena sang penyergap sekarang berdiri menjulang di atasnya, tubuhnya menghalangi bayangan bulan dan wajahnya hampir seperti siluet, tetapi Yesung bisa merasakan lelaki itu menyeringai,

"Maafkan aku manis, sayangnya aku harus melukaimu." Suara si penyergap serak dan mengerikan, dan pada detik itu, si penyergap mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Yesung. Yesung sontak menjerit keras-keras, berusaha beringsut mundur dan menaruh tangannya di depannya untuk melindungi dirinya.

Lalu detik berikutnya berlangsung cepat, pisau si penyergap tidak mengayun kepadanya, tubuh si pernyergap terbanting kesamping, ada seseorang yang menerjangnya dari belakang.

Itu Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun datang menolongnya! Dan sekarang kedua lelaki itu sedang bergulat di tanah, tetapi si penyergap membawa pisau dan Kyuhyun hanya memakai tangan kosong!

Yesung menjerit, mencoba memanggil bantuan, mencoba berteriak agar siapa saja yang mungkin mendengar bisa datang dan menolong mereka. Dia menatap cemas dan ketakutan ke arah dua lelaki yang masih bergulat dengan keras itu. Yang satu berusaha mengalahkan yang lain, pukulan-pukulan dilayangkan dan Kyuhyun berusaha menangkis tikaman-tikaman pisau dari si penyergap, membuat Yesung mengerutkan keningnya ketakutan dan semakin menjerit keras sampai suaranya serak.

Kemudian terdengar langkah-langkah kaki berderap yang mendekati mereka, membuat si penyergap panik dan membabi buta untuk melepaskan diri dari pergulatannya dengan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu mengayunkan pisaunya dengan keras dan kejam ke arah Kyuhyun, hanya beberapa detik hingga Kyuhyun tidak bsia menghindar, darah mengucur deras dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan seketika tubuh Kyuhyun tumbang ke tanah, membuat Yesung memekik.

Kesempatan itu digunakan si penyergap untuk melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun, dia langsung bangkit dan berlari secepat kilat menuju ke arah pintu belakang dan tubuhnya menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Yesung menyeret kakinya yang terkilir setengah merangkak mendekati Kyuhyun, seluruh kemeja dan jas hitamnya berlumuran tanah, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Dia berhasil mendekati Kyuhyun yang terbaring setengah meringkuk membelakanginya, dia meraih tubuh Kyuhyun, membalikkannya dan langsung membelalakkan matanya.

Kyuhyun sedang meringis menahan sakit, wajahnya pucat pasi hingga tampak begitu putih di kegelapan kebun belakang ini, dan meskipun sekeliling mereka gelap pekat, Yesung bisa melihat bahwa sebelah tangan Kyuhyun sedang menekan pergelangan tangannya yang lain... dan darah segar mengucur di sana, begitu deras keluar dari sebuah luka sayatan yang menganga lebar dari telapak tangan Kyuhyun hingga melewati pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun? Oh astaga... Cho Kyuhyun?" Jemari Yesung bergetar menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yesung-ee?" Suara Kyuhyun tampak lemah dan matanya tidak fokus, tetapi dia sepertinya menyadari Yesung yang membungkuk di atasnya, "Ini sakit sekali... aku lelah."

Dan Kyuhyun-pun memejamkan matanya.

Yesung langsung panik, dia berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun, tetapi tidak ada reaksi. Suara derap kaki semakin mendekat, tetapi sepertinya mereka kebingungan menemukan Kyuhyun dan Yesung karena suasana begitu gelap. Yesung akhirnya berteriak-teriak di kegelapan sampai suaranya serak...

Bantuan itupun datang, ternyata itu adalah dua orang satpam di depan yang sedang berpatroli dan kebetulan mendengarkan jeritan Yesung tadi. Mereka segera memanggil ambulance. Dan kemudian, ketika bantuan paramedis berdatangan, dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang lunglai diangkat untuk dinaikkan ke ambulance. Yesung kehilangn kesadarannya.

Yang diingatnya terakhir kali adalah darah itu... darah yang mengucur deras dari telapak hingga pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

Tangan yang digunakannya untuk menggesek biolanya...

**o**

"Yesung-ee?"

Suara itu terdengar samar-samar dan lembut, membangunkan Yesung dari kegelapan yang melingkupinya. Dia membuka matanya pelan-pelan, merasa silau oleh cahaya putih lampu yang langsung menerpa matanya.

"Sayang? Yesung-ee? kau sudah sadar nak?"

Itu suara eommanya. Eommanya sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, wajahnya pucat pasi, tampak begitu cemas. Yesung bingung, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

Apakah dia ada di rumah sakit?

Yesung mencoba bergerak, tetapi rasa nyeri yang menyengat langsung terasa di kakinya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu sayang, kakimu terkilir..." eommanya bergumam lembut, mendorong Yesung untuk terbaring kembali.

Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya, berusaha meredakan rasa nyeri yang menyakitkan itu, kemudian dia teringat... darah itu... darah dari tangan Kyuhyun!

"Kyuhyun-ee!" Yesung kali ini langsung terduduk panik, tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di kakinya yang terasa semakin parah.

Pada saat yang sama pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan Siwon masuk, wajahnya tampak muram. Yesung langsung menatap Siwon dengan penuh harap.

"Siwon-ee? Apakah kau tahu kondisi Kyuhyun-ee? bagaimana keadaannya? dia menyelamatkanku dari penjahat itu dan aku lihat tangannya terluka... bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun-ee?"

'Sejak kapan pangilanmu berubah menjadi begitu akrab padanya?' batin Siwon lirih.

Siwon terdiam, melempar pandang ke arah eomma Yesung yang membalas tatapannya dengan bingung, pada akhirnya Siwon kembali menatap Yesung.

"Kami masih belum tahu Yesung-ee ...yang kami tahu, Kyuhyun-ssi terluka parah di tangannya."

Wajah Yesung memucat, "Apakah... apakah dia bisa bermain biola lagi?"

'Kau bahkan sekhawatir itu padanya' miris Siwon dalam hati.

Kesedihan langsung menggurat di wajah Siwon, lelaki itu tidak perlu berkata apapun, mereka semua pasti punya pikiran yang sama. Ya. Seorang pemain biola yang handal membutuhkan tangan yang sempurna, terutama tangan utama untuk menggesek biola dan memetiknya...

Kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, maka Yesung akan menjadi orang yang paling bersalah di dunia ini.

o

Kyuhyun menatap tangannya yang dibalut perban, merenung sendirian di kamar.

Dia tahu bahwa Yesung tidak sadarkan diri setelah insiden itu, dan kemudian dirawat di kamar sebelahnya. Dari salah satu perawat, dia tahu bahwa Yesung belum bisa berjalan karena kakinya terkilir. Insiden ini sungguh tidak disangkanya akan terjadi malam ini, malam dimana dia akan berduet sekaligus memperkenalkan Yesung secara resmi sebagai murid khusus bimbingannya.

Dan dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang bisa terluka, kenapa dia terluka di bagian tangan? Tangan yang paling vital untuk bermain biola pula.

Seorang dokter memasuki ruangan, kebetulan Kyuhyun mengenalnya karena dokter itu adalah dokter keluarganya, Kyuhyun sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan tajam penuh arti.

"Uisanim. Anda sudah setuju untuk melakukan apa yang saya minta..."

o

Demi Yesung yang begitu cemas, Siwon menemui dokter yang merawat Kyuhyun, dia harus mendapatkan informasi tentang Kyuhyun, kalau tidak Yesung akan selalu dilanda perasaan bingung tanpa tahu arah.

Kebetulan dia berpapasan dengan dokter itu, yang baru keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun,

"Bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun-ssi, uisanim?" Siwon langsung mendekati dokter itu, dan berjalan di sebelahnya.

Dokter itu menatap Siwon dan mengenalinya sebagai teman Yesung, kebetulan Yesung juga berada di bawah pengawasannya,

"Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

Siwon menghela napas lega, "Jadi Kyuhyun-ssi akan sembuh." Mata Siwon menatap dokter itu dengan cemas, "Apakah dia akan bisa bermain biola lagi?"

Dokter itu menelan ludah tampak kesulitan menjawab hingga Siwon harus mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Uisa? Apakah Kyuhyun-ssi bisa bermain biola lagi setelah sembuh?"

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang, "Luka pisau itu memutuskan beberapa syaraf di tangannya. Yang perlu anda tahu, ketika syaraf perifer di tangannya putus, maka seseorang akan kesulitan menggerakkan jari-jarinya, hal itu tentu saja merupakan masalah yang cukup vital bagi seorang pemain biola... kami harus melakukan operasi sekali kali lagi untuk menyempurnakan penyambungan syaraf yang putus tersebut. Kami yakin dengan tindakan yang tepat dan proses penyembuhan yang kondusif maka kemungkinan besar pasien bisa pulih kembali. Kita doakan saja semoga operasinya nanti berjalan dengan baik." Dokter itu menatap Siwon dengan tatapan menyesal, "Dan bahkan kalaupun operasinya sukses, kondisi tangan Kyuhyun-ssi tidak akan sama lagi."

Seetelah memberikan informasi itu, dokter itu berpamitan pergi karena ada urusan. Meninggalkan Siwon yang tergugu pucat pasi.

Kyuhyun kesulitan menggerakkan jari-jarinya? Apakah itu berarti Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa bermain biola lagi?

o

"Otteoke?" Yesung menatap Siwon dengan penuh harap, dia tahu bahwa Siwon baru saja mencari informasi tentang kondisi Kyuhyun.

Siwon menelan ludahnya, dengan hati-hati dia duduk di sebelah ranjang Yesung. Yesung sendirian di kamar ini karena eommanya sedang pulang untuk mengambil baju gantinya. Semalam setelah mendengar tentang insiden itu, eomma Yesung langsung menuju rumah sakit tanpa persiapan apapun, dia menunggui Yesung hingga tersadar di pagi harinya dan tampak lelah. Untunglah Siwon berhasil membujuk eomma Yesung untuk pulang dulu, beristirahat sejenak dan kembali nanti sore sekaligus membawakan baju ganti dan perlengkapan lainnya untuk rawat inap Yesung. Siwonlah yang menggantikan menjaga Yesung saat ini.

Siwon menatap wajah pucat Yesung dan tiba-tiba saja merasa kasihan. Insiden ini sudah menjalar menjadi gosip panas di kalangan profesional musik klasik, menjadi headline di berita-berita. Kyuhyun adalah anak emas mereka. Dan sekarang semua orang was-was dipenuhi pertanyaan apakah Kyuhyun akan bisa bermain biola lagi.

Kalau sampai si anak emas jenius tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, orang-orang akan menunjuk kepada Yesung dan beramai-ramai menyalahkannya, karena Kyuhyun terluka untuk menyelamatkan Yesung.

"Otteoke?" Yesung mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi, matanya tampak dilumuri kecemasan karena Siwon tidak segera menjawab.

Siwon menghela napas panjang, "Aku sudah menemui dokter kalian, dia menjelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun-ssi masih harus menjalani operasi lagi untuk penyambungan syaraf tangannya yang terputus... kata dokter itu kemungkinan Kyuhyun-ssi bisa pulih lagi, tetapi tidak sempurna."

Yesung ternganga, "Apakah... apakah dokter itu menjelaskan tentang kemungkinan Kyuhyun-ee bisa bermain biola lagi?"

Siwon menatap Yesung serba salah, "Dokter itu belum bisa memastikan, Yesung-ee. Saat ini Kyuhyun-ssi sudah menjalani penanganan terbaik, tetapi katanya dia masih kesulitan menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya. Kata dokter kita harus menunggu hasil operasi keduanya sebelum menentukan."

Air mata langsung menetes ke pipi Yesung. Terbayang olehnya bagaimana indahnya permainan biola Kyuhyun, bagaimana sempurnanya seluruh teknik dan emosi yang dibawakan di dalamnya, Kyuhyun adalah pemain biola jenius yang sempurna, hanya ada sedikit violinis di dunia ini dengan kemampuan sama seperti Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang Yesung telah merenggut itu semua, dengan membuat tangan Kyuhyun - benda paling berharga bagi seorang violinist - karena melindunginya.

Bahu Yesung berguncang-guncang karena menangis, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Siwon selain memeluk dan menenangkannya.

o

"Hyung!" pintu itu terbuka, dan Lee (Cho)Ryeowook, adik kandung Kyuhyun yang telah terpisah sekian lama, dan kemudian dipertemukan oleh takdir, masuk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Di belakangnya ada suami Ryeowook sekaligus sahabat Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin dan kedua orang tua angkatnya yang menyusul. Eomma angkatnya sudah menungguinya sejak semalam, tetapi Kyuhyun menyuruh mereka pergi menjemput Sungmin dan Ryeowook di bandara, Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung pulang di tengah bulan madu mereka ketika mendengar tentang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kepada Ryeowook, senyum tulus yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya kecuali kepada orang-orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Ryeowook adalah salah satu dari orang yang amat dicintainya.

"Wook-ee." Kyuhyun melebarkan tangannya, dan dengan penuh perasaan, Ryeowook langsung menubruk kakaknya tenggelam di pelukannya, "Kau datang."

"Tentu saja kami datang." Sungmin bergumam, menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang dibalut perban. Sontak Ryeowook juga menatap tangan itu, dan ekspresinya berubah sama cemasnya seperti Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, hyung?"

Kyuhyun menyadari semua mata memandang ke arah tangannya. Dia lalu tersenyum tipis,

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tangan ini masih memerlukan operasi sekali lagi lusa."

Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya, duduk di tepi ranjang, "Apakah kau sudah bertanya kepada dokter...?" Ryeowook menelan ludahnya, "Tentang pengaruhnya terhadap permainan biolamu?"

Eskpresi Kyuhyun mengeras.

"Aniya. Dokter bilang aku harus menunggu hasil operasi keduaku." Lelaki itu lalu menatap ke arah keluarganya dan tersenyum lebar, "Hei, jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu, eksekusi atas diriku belum dijatuhkan, bukan?" senyumnya melebar, tampak ceria.

o

Jadi begini rasanya...

Kembali Kyuhyun termenung sendirian di kamarnya. Dia berhasil memaksa Sungmin untuk membujuk supaya Ryeowook mau pulang dulu dan beristirahat di rumah sebelum menengoknya lagi besok. Adik kesayangannya itu sedang hamil, dan menunggui seseorang di rumah sakit merupakan hal yang riskan dan melelahkan bagi orang hamil. Kyuhyun tidak ingin sampai Ryeowook dan bayinya kenapa-kenapa.

Kedua orang tua angkatnya memutuskan menungguinya, tetapi sekarang mereka sedang makan malam di bawah. Jam besuk sudah ditutup dan malam sudah larut. Dia tahu kedua orangtuanya tadi meninggalkannya setelah mengira Kyuhyun sudah tidur.

Kyuhyun memang berpura-pura tidur. Begitu kedua orang tuanya pergi, mata Kyuhyun membuka kembali, menatap nyalang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

Jadi seperti ini yang dirasakan oleh ayah kandungnya dulu ketika menghadapi vonis tidak bisa bermain biola lagi karena cedera syaraf di tangannya sudah terlalu parah tidak terselamatkan lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap perban yang membungkus tangannya, mencoba menggerakkan jari-jarinya tetapi terasa sulit dan kaku. Lalu dia termenung... saat ini dia punya rencana, dan apapun yang akan terjadi, dia akan mewujudkan rencana itu...

Ketika dia termenung, ponselnya berdering.

o

Telepon itu dari Lee Donghae sahabatnya, yang saat ini sudah tinggal di Australia bersama huswifenya, Lee Hyuk Jae. Kedua orang itu adalah sahabat Kyuhyun.

"Kami akan mengambil penerbangan yang paling pagi." Suara Donghae terdengar sedikit keras di telepon, "Astaga Kyun-ee, kami berdua begitu terkejut ketika melihat beritanya di televisi. Insiden yang menimpamu menjadi headline news di mana-mana."

Polisi juga sudah bertindak cepat untuk mencari pelaku penyergapan yang berusaha menculik dan melukai Yesung, sekaligus juga melukai tangan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu pasti siapa otak di balik semua peristiwa ini.

Seohyun.

Ya. perempuan culas itu pastilah yang menjadi dalangnya. Kyuhyun bisa saja membuka mulutnya kepada polisi dan mengatakan kecurigaannya kepada Seohyun. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Dia tidak boleh gegabah, pers akan berpesta pora kalau sampai hal ini terkuak. Mereka pasti akan membuat berita dengan judul yang menghebohkan, semacam "Pembalasan dendam mantan pacar", atau "Karma sang playboy". Kyuhyun tidak mau itu terjadi.

Dia akan membalas Seohyun pada saatnya nanti, dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kau dan Hyuk-ee tidak perlu melakukannya, Hae. Aku baik-baik saja." gumam Kyuhyun kepada Donghae

"Kau tidak bisa melarang kami untuk datang." Donghae langsung menyela dengan tegas, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Sahabatnya itu tidak berubah, tetap saja arogan dan keras kepala.

"Terserah kepadamu kalau begitu. sampaikan salamku untuk Hyuk-ee." setelah menutup pembicaraan, Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menoleh waspada ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka pelan-pelan.

Mungkin kedua orang tuanya sudah kembali dari makan malamnya...

Tetapi ternyata yang masuk bukan kedua orang tuanya. Yang masuk adalah sosok namja mungil, yang berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan kruk di bawah ketiaknya, Kyuhyun melirik ke arah sebelah kaki namja itu yang dibebat dengan perban.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, "Kim Yesung? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Wajah Yesung tampak pucat pasi, matanya sembab seperti habis menangis begitu lama, dengan tertatih-tatih namja itu mendekat ke tepi ranjang Kyuhyun, berdiri di sana dengan takut-takut.

"Kau terluka karena menyelamatkanku..." suara Yesung mulai gemetar di sela isakanya.

"Memang." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan datar, "Lalu kenapa?"

Yesung tercenung menerima sikap dingin Kyuhyun, tetapi mungkin dia memang pantas mendapatkannya, seharusnya Kyuhyun mencaci makinya dan membentaknya karena dia adalah penyebab kalau sampai Kyuhyun tidak bisa bermain biola lagi...

"Aku... aku membuatmu terluka, semua gara-gara aku." Yesung mengusap air matanya, tetapi air matanya itu tak mau berhenti, mengalir dan mengalir lagi, "Aku datang untuk minta maaf. Kumohon maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ee." Yesung meringis, melirik ke arah tangan Kyuhyun yang dibalut perban, jantungnya serasa diremas melihat tangan itu.

Degh

'Kyuhyun-ee? Dia memanggilku apa barusan? Kenapa aku menyukai panggilannya itu. Pasti otakku sudah tidak waras' iner Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku, apapun..." suaranya tertelan oleh tangisannya, Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata bersalah.

"Apapun?" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tampak tertarik, ada kilat di mata dan senyum misterius di sana. "Baiklah Yesung-ssi. Mulai saat ini kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku mau." Kyuhyun kembali menekankan pada kata 'apapun', "Dan setelah itu, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk memaafkanmu."

**o**

Apapun..

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung merasa menyesal sudah menjanjikan sesuatu yang sepertinya bisa digunakan Kyuhyun untuk memanfaatkannya. Tetapi sudah terlanjur, lagipula, melihat perban di tangan Kyuhyun itu membuat Yesung merasa sangat bersalah. Tangan kanan merupakan tangan yang vital bagi seorang pemain biola, tangan itu berguna untuk memainkan busur penggesek biola, dan sangat penting dalam menciptakan suara. Tangan kanan bagi seorang pemain biola bertanggung jawab dalam hal kualitas nada, ritme, dinamik, artikulasi dan timbre, tetapi sekarang Kyuhyun terluka ditangan kanannya, kata Siwon, lelaki itu bahkan kesulitan menggerakkan jari-jarinya…

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan was-was sementara mata lelaki itu tampak berkilat penuh rencana.

Apa yang ada di benak lelaki ini?

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam dan tersenyum mencurigakan, "Oke, sudah kuputuskan."

"Sudah diputuskan apa?" Yesung bertanya, penasaran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang penuh misteri.

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar, "Kau akan menjadi pengganti tangan kananku, selama tangan kananku tidak bisa digunakan, sampai aku sembuh."

Mata Yesung membelalak, masih berharap kalau dia salah duga karena tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan meminta hal yang begitu konyol dan egois kepadanya,

"Menjadi pengganti tangan kananmu? apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar yang menjengkelkan, "Karena kau aku jadi invalid, aku tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kananku, bukan hanya untuk bermain biola tetapi juga kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya, seperti menulis, menyuapkan makanan, menyisir rambutku." Lelaki itu tampak geli sendiri dengan kata-katanya, tetapi matanya bersinar menantang ketika menatap Yesung, "Apalagi setelah operasi lusa, aku akan semakin tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku karena masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Jadi Kau bertugas menggantikan tangan kananku."

Mata Yesung melirik dirinya sendiri yang memakai kruk dengan kaki dibebat, "Aku sendiri terluka di bagian kaki dan membutuhkan orang lain untuk menopangku, aku tidak bisa menjadi tangan kananmu." gumamnya jengkel.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjadi kakimu, aku akan menopangmu." gumamnya tak peduli, lalu melemparkan tatapan menuduh kepada Yesung, "Kau bilang kau mau melakukan 'apapun' untukku."

Yesung terdiam, teringat janjinya lagi, lalu memandang Kyuhyun lama, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Ya ampun, sepertinya dia terperangkap dalam jebakan Kyuhyun yang licik.

o

"Waeyo?" Siwon duduk di pinggir ranjang, menatap Yesung lembut, namja itu tadi memaksa untuk menengok Kyuhyun di kamarnya, tetapi setelah kembali wajah Yesung bukannya lega, malahan lebih kusut dari biasanya.

Yesung menatap Siwon dan mencoba tersenyum,

"Gwaenchana." sebaiknya Siwon tidak tahu kalau Yesung sudah bersedia menjadi pengganti tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu pasti akan marah dan merasa bahwa Kyuhyun memanfaatkan Yesung.

Tetapi tentu saja Siwon tidak mau menyerah, "Dia marah padamu ya?"

Yesung meringis, mungkin lebih baik kalau Kyuhyun marah kepadanya, mungkin membentak, mencaci dan menyalahkannya. Tetapi tidak, Kyuhyun begitu dingin dan penuh perhitungan sehingga Yesung tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Lelaki itu tampak misterius dan Yesung tiba-tiba merasa takut dan tidak nyaman, karena dia tidak bisa mengetahui apa rencana Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, mengetahui bahwa Siwon masih menantikan jawabannya,

"Aniya, dia tidak marah kepadaku."

"Kau sudah meminta maaf bukan?" Siwon bertanya lagi, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Yesung.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sudah."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih tampak sedih?"

"Tidak apa-apa Siwon-ee." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, sebaiknya Siwon tidak usah tahu tentang apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun kepadanya, kalau tidak sifat Siwon yang protektif kepadanya mungkin akan membuat Siwon melabrak Kyuhyun.

Lagipula, kalau Kyuhyun memang mau mengerjainya, dia pantas bukan diperlakukan seperti itu? Karena dia yang bersalah...

Tiba-tiba Yesung bertanya-tanya, pertanyaan yang kemarin lupa untuk dipikirkannya... Si penyergap itu, lelaki menakutkan itu jelas-jelas mengincar tangan dan wajah Yesung dengan pisau, seperti sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Lelaki itu bukan penculik acak, Yesung memang sudah ditargetkan.

Ketika Yesung sadarkan diri, polisi sudah menemuinya dan menanyakan semuanya kepada Yesung. Yesung sendiri berusaha membantunya sebisanya, tetapi ketika polisi menanyakan pertanyaan itu, dia sendiri tidak punya jawabannya.

Kenapa si penyergap itu berusaha melukainya? Dan siapakah dia?

o

Seohyun menampar Lee Jung Shik keras-keras, melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Bodoh!"

Dia berteriak kencang, marah luar biasa, sementara Lee Jung Shik hanya terpatung diam dan tampak pasrah, "Aku menyuruhmu melukai anak ingusan brengsek itu! Bukannya melukai Kyuhyunku, dan dari semua bagian tubuhnya, kenapa kau melukai tangannya?!"

Seohyun tentu saja mengikuti perkembangan berita tentang Kyuhyun yang heboh ditayangkan di televisi. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Ya ampun. Kyuhyunnya! Kesayangannya! Kekasihnya!

Lelaki itu sekarang terluka, di bagian tangan yang vital pula! Dan itu semua karena kebodohan Lee Jung Shik.

"Kau harus menebus kesalahanmu ini dengan berhasil di tugas berikutnya Lee Jung Shik! Kali ini jangan sampai gagal, kau harus bisa melukai Kim Yesung!" suaranya masih tinggi karena emosi, dan ketika Lee Jung Shik hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, Seohyun mendengus lalu membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Lee Jung Shik,

Dalam langkahnya, dia membayangkan Kyuhyun, dan kemudian dia sadar bahwa sampai detik ini, tidak ada polisi yang datang menanyainya. Padahal kalau Kyuhyun mau mengatakan kepada polisi bahwa sebelum penyerangan atas Yesung itu, Seohyun jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa dia merencanakan menyakiti Yesung, pasti sekarang Seohyun sudah berada di dalam sel penjara.

Tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada polisi. Kenapa Kyuhyun melindunginya?

Apakah jangan-jangan, Kyuhyun masih mencintainya sehingga memutuskan untuk melindunginya?

Bibir Seohyun mengembangkan senyum penuh harap. Ya. Kyuhyun pasti masih mencintainya! Segera setelah Lee Jung Shik berhasil melakukan misinya dan menyingkirkan Yesung selamanya, Kyuhyun pasti akan kembali kepada Seohyun!

o

Hari ini adalah hari operasi tangan Kyuhyun yang kedua, lelaki itu duduk dan menunggu. Matanya menatap ke arah tangannya yang diperban, kemudian dengan senyuman jahil lelaki itu menekan nomor telepon Yesung yang sangat dihapalnya.

"Yoboseyo?" suara Yesung yang lemah terdengar di seberang, Kyuhyun bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana dahi Yesung mengerut dan bibir mungilnya mengerucut.

"Aku mau kau ke sini."

Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung, Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya. Menunggu.

Senyumnya melebar ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya, kamar Yesung memang berada di sebelahnya sehingga mudah bagi mereka untuk saling mengunjungi. Kyuhyun sebenarnya bisa mengunjungi Yesung ke kamarnya, tetapi karena dia harus dioperasi beberapa jam lagi, dia dilarang keluar-keluar dari kamarnya, berbeda dengan Yesung yang cedera terkilir dan tidak ada infus yang mengikatnya.

"Masuk." Kyuhyun bergumam tenang, tahu siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

Pintupun terbuka dan Yesung masuk, namja itu masih memakai kruk tetapi sepertinya kakinya sudah lebih baik. Setengah melangkah Yesung berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan berdiri di sana dengan ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Duduklah, kalau tidak kau bisa ambruk karena berdiri terlalu lama. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Yesung menurut, dan duduk meskipun benaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan.

Hening sejenak, Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dalam-dalam, dan kemudian bergumam,

"Aku ingin kau menjadi namjachingu ku."

Kali ini mata Yesung membelalak, dan kalau kakinya tidak terkilir, mungkin dia sudah berdiri dari duduknya,

"Mwoya?" Matanya membalas tatapan serius Kyuhyun, berusaha mencari candaan dan jebakan yang tersembunyi di sana. Tetapi Kyuhyun tampak tenang, tersenyum misterius dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Bukan kekasih yang sebenarnya." gumamnya dingin, "Aku tidak butuh kekasih di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku menawarkan itu supaya semuanya lebih mudah bagi kita."

"Apanya yang lebih mudah?" kata-kata bantahan sudah berkumpul di ujung bibir Yesung, dia masih bingung dengan tawaran Kyuhyun itu yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut tawaran, tetapi lebih mirip sebuah perintah. Apa maksud Kyuhyun dengan menjadi kekasihnya, tetapi bukanlah kekasihnya yang sebenarnya?

"Si penyergapmu itu." Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "Aku menduga dia adalah suruhan dari orang yang cemburu kepadamu, karena kau ada di dekatku." Kyuhyun memilih tidak menyebut nama Seohyun kepada Yesung. Dia punya balas dendam sendiri yang akan dilakukannya kepada Seohyun, dan Yesung tidak perlu terlibat di dalamnya, "Dan masih ada kemungkinan dia akan menyerang lagi."

Kenangan itu langsung menyerang Yesung, membuatnya pucat pasi. Dia masih ingat pisau yang terayun itu, sedetik sebelum Kyuhyun menyelamatkannya. Kalau dia harus mengalami hal yang sama sekali lagi, entah apakah dia mampu...

"Kalau memang penyerang itu disuruh oleh orang yang cemburu, bukankah lebih baik aku menjauh darimu? Kenapa kau malahan menyuruhku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu? bukankah itu malahan semakin menyulut si pelaku?" Yesung melemparkan pemikiran logisnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun malahan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kalau kau menjauhiku, kau akan tetap diincar, lagipula kau tidak bisa menjauhiku, kau adalah murid khususku dan kau akan menjadi pengganti tangan kananku." Kyuhyun seolah senang mengingatkan akan janji Yesung untuk bersedia menjadi semacam budaknya.

"Satu-satunya cara kau bisa ada di dekatku, dan aku bisa menjagamu supaya aman adalah dengan statusmu sebagai kekasihku, selain itu aku ingin memancing si pelaku ini supaya semakin marah dan meledak." Senyum Kyuhyun tampak kejam, "Lalu aku akan menghancurkannya."

Yesung menelan ludah, sisi Kyuhyun yang ini belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Dia tahu Kyuhyun yang menjengkelkan dan pemaksa, dia tahu Kyuhyun yang elegan dan dewasa ketika berada di pesta, dia tahu Kyuhyun yang misterius dan tampak susah didekati ketika bermain biola... tetapi dia belum pernah melihat sisi Kyuhyun yang penuh dendam dan kejam... dan itu terasa menakutkan...

"Kau tidak bisa menolak." Kyuhyun mengamati Yesung yang merenung, mengira bahwa Yesung akan menolaknya, "Kau sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukku. Ini termasuk di dalamnya."

Sialan Kyuhyun. Yesung mengumpati lelaki itu diam-diam, merasa jengkel karena Kyuhyun benar-benar memanfaatkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Yesung saat itu. Oke. Sekarang dia tahu bahwa lelaki ini kejam, dan tidak segan-segan memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Yesung.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Yesung melemparkan tatapan mata jengkel kepada Kyuhyun, pada akhirnya dia pasrah, karena lelaki ini pasti akan berusaha mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku." Senyum Kyuhyun tampak puas, "Kita harus menandai hal istimewa ini."

Pada saat bersamaan, pintu itu terbuka dari luar, dan seperti sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, detik yang sama pula tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak sakit meraih belakang kepala Yesung, memaksa Yesung menunduk ke arahnya, dan kemudian bibirnya mengecup bibir Yesung dengan sangat ahli.

o

Tadi Siwon meninggalkan Yesung untuk membeli kopi di bawah, dan ketika dia kembali ke kamar Yesung, ternyata ranjang Yesung kosong.

Siwon sudah tentu tahu bahwa Yesung sedang mengunjungi kamar Kyuhyun, dia merasakan dadanya berdenyut oleh perasaan asing. Perasaan asing yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Rasa tidak nyaman yang sama ketika di pesta itu dan dia melihat lengan Kyuhyun melingkari pinggang Yesung dengan posesif.

Apakah dia cemburu?

Karena musibah ini, Siwon tidak sempat menelaah perasaannya kepada Yesung. Tetapi dia tahu rasa itu ada... dia tertarik kepada Yesung, lebih daripada sahabat, lebih daripada saudara... apakah Yesung akan membalas perasaannya? ataukah Yesung tertarik kepada Kyuhyun...? dan kenapa pula Siwon memikirkan kemungkinan itu? Bukankah dia sendiri sudah terikat hubungan asmara dengan Kibum? Kibumnya yang cantik, yang dicintainya bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan pada akhirnya bisa menjadi miliknya?

Tidak.

Siwon tidak boleh mengembangkan perasaan ini... kecuali kalau Yesung ternyata menyimpan perasaan yang sama kepadanya. Kalau Yesung ternyata juga mencintainya, Siwon mungkin akan sangat tergoda meninggalkan Kibum demi Yesung. Perasaannya kepada Yesung terasa lebih kuat daripada perasaannya kepada Kibum...

Yah. Dia tidak perlu memikirkan itu dulu. Siwon lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Yesung dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Yesung dan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Dia langsung membuka pintunya, lupa untuk mengetuk terlebih dulu. Ketika Siwon masuk, pemandangan di depannya membuatnya ternganga...

Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang berciuman!

Seketika itu juga hatinya terasa sakit, seakan diremukkan menjadi serpihan.

o

Yesung benar-benar terkejut karena Kyuhyun menciumnya tiba-tiba, dia bahkan masih membelalak dan berusaha meronta ketika merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang panas melumat bibirnya dengan begitu ahli. Tetapi tangan Kyuhyun yang kuat menahan belakang kepalanya dan malahan menekan kepalanya semakin rapat ke arah kepala Kyuhyun, membuat bibir mereka berpadu semakin rapat.

Ciuman seorang Kyuhyun sangat luar biasa, seolah-olah lelaki itu diciptakan dengan keahlian mencium alami. Kyuhyun bersikap lembut, bukannya memaksa seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya kepada Yesung. Bibirnya menyesap bibir Yesung hati-hati, mencicipi setiap jengkal rasanya, dan memujanya...

Suara di pintu membuat Yesung terkesiap, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dan rupanya kali ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melepaskan bibirnya, membiarkan Yesung terengah di sana, dengan bibir panas membara,

Yesung menoleh ke arah suara di pintu itu, dan dia ternganga ketika melihat Siwon yang berdiri di sana.

"Siwon?" Yesung merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Siwon, supaya lelaki itu tidak salah paham dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak antara dia dengan Kyuhyun. Tetapi jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh tangannya tegas, seolah mengingatkan Yesung akan perjanjian mereka sebelumnya, bahwa Yesung sudah bersedia untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu, aku tadi tidak mengetuk pintu dan masuk begitu saja.. aku eh..." Suara Siwon terbata-bata, ekspresinya tampak begitu shock, "Aku akan keluar dulu, maafkan aku.."

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan tergesa keluar dari kamar itu, membanting pintu di belakangnya.

"Siwon!" Yesung beranjak berdiri, bertumpu pada kruk di bawah lengannya dan hendak mengejar lelaki pujaan hatinya itu. Tetapi lengannya dicekal dan ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan dia pergi."

Yesung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan panik, "Tetapi dia akan salah paham! Dia akan mengira aku dan kau serius... aku harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya!"

"Andwae."

"Nan andwae?" Yesung tertegun, menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah, berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi pegangan Kyuhyun ke lengannya makin kencang, "Tidak apa-apa bukan kalau aku menjelaskan bahwa kita sedang berpura-pura pacaran karena ingin menjebak si penyerang kepada Siwon?"

"Andwae." Mata Kyuhyun menyipit serius, "Sandiwara ini hanya kita berdua yang boleh tahu, tidak ada orang lain yang boleh..."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata frustrasi, "Tetapi dia Siwon! Kau tahu aku padanya..."

"Kau tegila-gila kepadanya, aku tahu." Ekspresi Kyuhyun tampak keras, "Tidakkah kau sadar kalau sandiwara kita ini juga bisa membantumu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun begitu penuh teka-teki hingga Yesung sering merasa bingung ketika mencoba memahami maksudnya.

"Apakah kau tak tahu bahwa dorongan alami lelaki adalah untuk bersaing dan mengejar pasangannya? Semakin sulit didapatkan, semakin besar seorang lelaki tertarik." Senyum Kyuhyun tampak tipis, "Aku tahu bahwa Siwonmu itu selama ini begitu bodoh, tidak pernah melihatmu. Kau ingin dia menyadari dirimu sebagai namja yang pantas dipertimbangkan, Sung-ee? Maka berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku, aku akan membantumu memancing rasa cemburu Siwon, dan setelah kita selesai, dia akan menyadari perasaannya kepadamu."

"Sung-ee? "

"Ne. Mulai saat ini karena kau sekarang namjaku maka aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu". Jelas Kyuhyun sembari menatap Yesung yang diam terpaku.

Yesung tertegun. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu? bahwa dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, dia bisa membuat Siwon cemburu dan memancing perasaan Siwon kepada Yesung? Yesung bukan ahli tentang strategi percintaan, tetapi dia percaya Kyuhyun sangat ahlli dalam hal ini.

Dan ya ampun... tawaran Kyuhyun itu terasa begitu menggodanya, membayangkan Siwon tertarik kepadanya...

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka lagi, tetapi kali ini dokter yang masuk, dia tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun dan mengangguk ramah kepada Yesung,

"Siap untuk operasi keduamu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "Aku tak sabar menantikannya, uisa."

**TBC**

**Warning!**

Sekali lagi aku kasih tau kalau Cerita diatas murni hasil adaptasi dari karya **Santhy Agatha**!

Thanks for all reviewer di Chap 7 kemarin :

Ami Yuzu, LittleCloud'slrizv, ErmaClouds13, Guiwoon1304, Iwsumpter, Lukyuky, Kim YeHyun, I'm the cutest sparkyu, Kim Raein, zysha, 24, .18, SasaClouds, Alinzajazky, Harpaairiry, MingKyuMingKyu, Jy, rikarika, Cloud, Cloud246, MeganLim, devilcloude, Babykyusung, Jeremy kim84, Yepie, rina afrida, purieCloudsYesungie, SBD, JustCallMeAzi, kyudycy, AuraKim, Yekyufa, Veeclouds, All Guest ...

Aku ucapin terima banyak untuk semua yang udah bersedia baca karya aku ... maaf banget kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ...

Nah, Mau tau caranya biar aku update kilat ... ?

Gak lama lagi udah mau Part Ending ...

biar aku makin semangat untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya... dan kalau kalian pengen aku updatenya cepat ...

Caranya dengan review sebanyak mungkin ...

Aku benar-benar menghargai setiap review dari kalian semua ...

Ayo ayo ayo review yang banyak … !

Sampai ketemu di Chapter 9 !

Review yang banyak yah … biar aku semangat untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya …

Ayo ayo ayo review yang banyak … !


	9. Chapter 9

**Embrace The Chord**

**An Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

**Cho Kyuhyun X Kim Yesung**

**Desclaimer : Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan karya Santhy Agatha dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya menceritakan kembali dan mengganti setiap nama tokoh dan beberapa hal untuk disesuaikan dengan karakter tersebut. **

**Warn : TYPO's!**

**This is KYUSUNG Fanfiction. Couple utamanya itu KYUSUNG. Jadi kalau gak suka gak usah baca, dan silahkan angkat kaki!**

**ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Cho Kyuhyun (26 Tahun)**

**Kim Yesung (18 Tahun)**

**Choi Siwon (20 Tahun)**

**Kim Kibum (20 Tahun)**

**Seo Jo Hyun (30 Tahun)**

**...Happy Reading...**

**Chapter 9**

Operasi Kyuhyun berlangsung cukup lama, lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan. Dokter mengatakan butuh waktu dua sampai dengan tiga jam untuk operasi. Tetapi sekarang sudah empat jam berlalu.

Yesung duduk di sana dengan cemas, di antara keluarga Kyuhyun. Ada eomma Kyuhyun yang tampak keibuan dan appanya. Juga ada adik Kyuhyun, Ryeowook yang ramah padanya, ditemani oleh suaminya, Lee Sungmin. Seluruh keluarga Kyuhyun baik kepada Yesung... padahal semula Yesung mengira dirinya akan disalahkan karena menyebabkan Kyuhyun terluka dan harus menghadapi operasi ini. Eomma Yesung ikut menemani Yesung menunggu, beliau sedang bercakap-cakap dengan eomma Kyuhyun, posisi eomma Yesung sebagai guru di akademi tempat Kyuhyun dulu pernah berlatih, membuatnya mengenal eomma Kyuhyun jauh bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, meskipun tidak akrab.

Cho Ryeowook, adik Kyuhyun yang manis dan ikut menunggui di sana bahkan duduk di sebelahnya dan mengajaknya bercakap-cakap selama menunggu. Sementara itu suami Ryeowook, Sungmin, sedang mengurus sesuatu di perusahaannya dan mengatakan akan segera menyusul datang.

"Hai Yesung hyung, akhirnya kita bertemu, aku sudah penasaran sekali ingin bertemu denganmu." Ryeowook bergumam ramah begitu mereka duduk bersama.

Apakah Ryeowook penasaran ingin tahu wajah namja yang membuat hyungnya terluka? Memikirkan itu, ekspresi Yesung langsung berubah sedih,

"Hyung? " spontan Yesung bertanya pada Ryeowook karna memanggilnya hyung.

"Ne, karena sekarang kau namjachingu hyungku, dan kau juga lebih tua setahun dariku maka sudah seharusnya bukan aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'hyung'? atau kau keberatan dengan panggilan dariku itu? "Ryeowook memandang Yesung penuh kelembutan saat menjelaskannya.

"Ne. Gwaenchana. Kau bisa memanggilku 'hyung'." Yesung menerima permintaan Ryeowook untuk memanggilnya hyung.

"Mianhae, aku...maafkan aku semua kejadian ini membuat Kyuhyun terluka, dia berusaha melindungiku."

"Hei. Kami semua tidak menyalahkanmu, lagipula kami menduga itu perbuatan salah satu mantan kekasih Kyuhyun hyung yang cemburu, well hyungku memang banyak menyakiti banyak orang di masa lalunya terutama pada perempuan... jadi kau adalah korban juga dan itu semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu." Mata Ryeowook tampak bercahaya, "Lagipula aku senang sekali akhirnya Kyuhyun hyung memiliki kekasih yang baik."

Kata 'kekasih' dan 'baik' membuat Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Ryeowook jelas-jelas menyebutnya sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun, apakah Ryeowook tahu tentang sandiwara mereka? atau Kyuhyun juga menutupinya dari adiknya?

"Kyuhyun hyung mengatakan padaku bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya tadi sebelum dia operasi." Ryeowook mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Karena itulah aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

Jadi ternyata Kyuhyun serius mengatakan bahwa sandiwara sebagai pasangan kekasih ini hanya boleh diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Lelaki itu bahkan membohongi adiknya sendiri.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan kekasih yang baik?" Yesung langsung bertanya penuh dengan ingin tahu. Apakah itu berarti Ryeowook menganggap bahwa kekasih-kekasih Kyuhyun sebelumnya bukan manusia baik?

"Kau berbeda jauh dengan kekasih-kekasih Kyuhyun hyung sebelumnya. Amat sangat berbeda."

Yesung menoleh ke arah Ryeowook, sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah maksud Ryeowook karna Yesung adalah seorang namja jadi tidak secantik kekasih-kekasih Kyuhyun sebelumnya? Tetapi ternyata tidak ada ejekan apapaun di wajah Ryeowook, namja manis itu malahan tampak senang sekali karena Kyuhyun sekarang memiliki Yesung sebagai kekasihnya.

"Berbeda maksudku bukan dalam hal penampilannya ataupun gendernya. Hyungku itu suka main-main dengan wanita yang lebih tua." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan ironis, "Kau pasti sudah dengar reputasinya, dia suka mencampakkan mereka semua hingga terpuruk. Herannya, wanita-wanita yang lebih tua itu tidak ada yang kapok, mereka terus berusaha menaklukkan hyungku." Mata Ryeowook menatap Yesung penuh persahabatan, "Aku senang pada akhirnya Kyuhyun hyung membuka matanya dan memilihmu sebagai kekasihnya, tak perduli meskipun kau namja. Kau akan membuatnya berlabuh dan melupakan sikap suka-main-mainnya. Aku berharap nanti kita benar-benar menjadi saudara."

Belum sempat Yesung menanggapi kata-kata Ryeowook, pintu ruang tunggu terbuka dan Lee Sungmin, suami Ryeowook memasuki ruangan, mata lelaki itu langsung menemukan husewifenya dan menatapnya dengan sayang. Ryeowook langsung beranjak dari duduknya ketika melihat suaminya datang,

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Jemari lembutnya menyentuh tangan Yesung sedikit dan meminta maaf, lalu Ryeowook menghampiri suaminya, yang lamgsung menghelanya ke dalam pelukan dan mengecup dahinya.

Yesung tergugu, bingung tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ryeowook tampak begitu baik dan mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun, dan dia sekarang membohongi Ryeowook dengan semua sandiwara ini. Belum lagi, akan ada banyak orang yang mereka bohongi nantinya... eommanya, orang tua Kyuhyun... dan Siwon.

Hati Yesung tiba-tiba merasa cemas ketika memikirkan tentang Siwon. Choi Siwon... kemana dia? Yesung berusaha menghubungi ponselnya tetapi tidak diangkat... dan sejak insiden Siwon memergoki dia dan Kyuhyun berciuman, lelaki itu belum muncul lagi di rumah sakit.

Membohongi Siwon adalah yang paling berat untuk Yesung, apalagi karena lelaki itu ada di hatinya. Tetapi Yesung sudah berjanji kepada Kyuhyun... lagipula Kyuhyun bilang sandiwara mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih itu bisa membuat Siwon membuka matanya dan melihat Yesung sebagai seorang namja dewasa yang pantas untuk diperhitungkan.

Seandainya saja itu benar... seandainya saja Siwon bisa memandanganya sebagai seorang namja dewasa, bukan lagi adik atau sahabat... mungkinkah Siwon bisa menumbuhkan perasaan kepadanya?

Lamunan Yesung tersentak ketika lift penghubung ruang operasi terbuka. Dokter yang mengoperasi Kyuhyun keluar. Mereka semua langsung berdiri dan menunggu penjelasan.

"Operasinya berhasil." Kata dokter itu, "Untuk pemulihannya kita harus melihat lagi nanti. Sekarang pasien sedang berada di ruang pemulihan pasca operasi, nanti setelah sadar baru akan kita pindahkan kembali ke kamarnya." dokter itu segera memberi keterang lebih lanjut kepada orang tua Kyuhyun yang menungggu.

Ryeowook sendiri hanya berdiri di kejauhan, memejamkan matanya lega. Setidaknya operasi Kyuhyun berhasil... mereka memang belum tahu apakah kemampuan Kyuhyun bermain biola akan terpengaruh oleh kejadian ini, tetapi semoga saja tidak.

Sungguh, Yesung berharap dari dalam hatinya bahwa kemampuan Kyuhyun yang bisa memainkan biola dan menghasilkan nada-nada yang ajaib itu tidak hilang...

o

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dia menemukan adiknya sedang duduk menungguinya.

"Hai hyung." gumam Ryeowook lembut.

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum, mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Eomma dan appa sedang bertemu dokter di bawah." Ryeowook menjelaskan lagi, "Aku di sini menungguimu dengan Yesung hyung."

"Sung-ee?" Kyuhyun menggumamkan nama namja itu, lalu menelan ludahnya karena tenggorokannya yang kering. Matanya menelusuri sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan Yesung terduduk di kursi seberang, manja manis itu masih dibebat kakinya dan hanya menggunakan satu kruk yang disandarkan di lengan kursi.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam lagi. Dia mengantuk. Dan kemudian kegelapan menelannya kembali.

o

Kyuhyun terbangun hampir tengah malam. Dia membuka matanya begitu saja dan menyadari bahwa hari sudah gelap. Lampu tidur yang temaram sudah dinyalakan, dan ketika dia memandang ke sudut ruangan, ada eommanya yang menunggui di sana, tertidur di atas sofa besar.

Kyuhyun bergerak pelan, berusaha duduk tetapi tidak bersuara sehingga tidak mengganggu tidur eommanya. Dia kemudian menatap tangannya yang diperban tebal, dan diberi pemberat agar tidak banyak bergerak. Matanya menatap ke arah tangannya itu.

Bahkan sekarang dia tidak bisa merasakan tangannya sendiri... entah karena pengaruh bius atau karena pengaruh syarafnya yang terluka...

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Nanti begitu diizinkan, dia harus segera mencoba bermain biola lagi.

o

Tak terasa sudah sepuluh hari setelah operasi Kyuhyun. Hari ini dia diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Akhirnya, setelah malam-malam membosankan di rumah sakit.

Semula Kyuhyun bersikeras kembali ke apartemen yang ditempatinya sendiri. Tetapi sang eomma memaksanya untuk pulang ke rumah dulu, karena beliau mencemaskan Kyuhyun yang akan tinggal sendirian sementara tangannya belum sembuh benar. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah kepada eommanya, dan bersedia pulang ke rumah eommanya untuk sementara,

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh, senyumnya langsung melebar.

"Donghae-ah." sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar, sahabatnya datang dari Australia untuk menjenguknya. Sebenarnya Donghae seharusnya datang berhari-hari yang lalu, tetapi karena ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkanya, lelaki itu meminta maaf dan menunda kepulangannya hingga hari ini.

"Kulihat kau sehat-sehat saja, tidak seperti orang habis dioperasi" Donghae bersedekap, mengamati Kyuhyun dalam senyum, "Sepertinya sayang sekali karena Hyuk-ee benar-benar mencemaskanmu setengah mati."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar celaan Donghae, sahabatnya itu tidak berubah meskipun lama mereka tidak bertemu, tetap saja sinis dan sarkatis.

"Di mana Hyuk-ee?" Kyuhyun melirik ke belakang Donghae, dan beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka lagi dan Lee Hyuk Jae masuk.

"Kyun-ee!" Hyuk Jae menatap Kyuhyun dengan cemas, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, kau tidak lihat?" Donghae mencibir, "Sia-sia saja kau menangisinya kemarin."

"Kau menangisiku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Hyuk Jae yang merona pipinya, sementara itu Donghae langsung memeluk pundak Hyuk Jae dengan posesif, menatap Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

"Hei. Hyuk-ee menangisimu karena dia mencemaskanmu sebagai saudara. Singkirkan seringaian lebarmu itu." gumamnya serius, sehingga Hyuk Jae menyodok pinggangnya dengan siku karena malu,

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang menangisimu, Donghae yang hampir menangis karena cemas ketika mendengar berita tentang musibah yang menimpamu," Hyuk Jae terkikik ketika Donghae melotot kepadanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Gomawo kalian sudah datang kemari menengokku." Lelaki itu menunjukkan tangannya yang diperban. "Tangan ini sudah agak pulih, aku sudah mencoba menggerakkan jari-jariku."

Tiba-tiba Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata prihatin, "Apakah luka itu mempengaruhi kemampuanmu bermain biola?"

Senyum Kyuhyun tampak dalam dan tidak terbaca, "Aku belum tahu, aku belum mencobanya..."

Suara Kyuhyun terhenti ketika sosok mungil yang sudah ditunggunya muncul dari pintu. Yesung berdiri di sana, namja itu sudah tidak memakai kruk lagi meskipun kakinya masih dibebat, tetapi sakitnya sudah mereda dan pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir sudah tidak bengkak lagi. Yesung sudah bisa berjalan tanpa kruk meskipun masih agak terpincang-pincang.

Wajah Yesung tampak salah tingkah ketika melihat ada dua orang asing di dalam kamar Kyuhyun,

"Ah... mian... aku tidak tahu kalau ada tamu."

"Gwaenchana. Masuklah Sung-ee." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dari tengah ruangan, hingga mau tak mau Yesung melangkah masuk dan menyambut tangan itu.

"Donghae, Hyuk-ee kalian pasti sudah tahu Kim Yesung, dia murid khususku dan sekarang dia menjadi Namjachinguku."

Mata Hyuk Jae melebar, sedangkan Donghae berhasil menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Tetapi itu hanya berlangsung sejenak, sedetik kemudian, Hyuk Jae memecah suasananya dengan menyalami Yesung dengan hangat.

"Senang sekali akhirnya Kyuhyun bertobat dan memilih seseorang yang baik." gumamnya dalam senyuman lebar, " Salam kenal Yesung-ssi..."

"Hyuk-ee dan Donghae ini pasangan suami isteri, mereka sahabatku dan tinggal di Australia." Kyuhyun menjelaskan kepada Yesung.

Donghae, lelaki berwajah dingin tapi tampan itu kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada Yesung yang masih tampak bingung,

"Kami datang kemari khusus untuk menengok Kyun-ee." Lelaki itu akhirnya melirik ke arah tas-tas Kyuhyun yang sudah tertata rapi, "Kau akan pulang hari ini, Kyu?

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah bisa pulang kata dokter, untunglah karena aku sudah berada di batas kebosananku."

Donghae tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kami akan berada di Korea selama dua minggu." lelaki itu menyebut nama hotel tempat mereka menginap, "Kami akan mengunjungimu nanti. Kau akan pulang ke rumahmu bukan?"

"Rumah orang tuaku." Kyuhyun mengkoreksi, "Mereka memaksaku pulang ke sana karena takut tidak ada yang merawatku kalau aku pulang sendirian ke apartemenku." dia menatap Donghae penuh arti, "Kenapa kalian harus tinggal di hotel? Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal di apartemenku saja? Itu kan apartemen kalian juga."

"Bekas apartemen kami, Kyu. Apartemen itu sudah bukan milik kami, bukankah kau sudah membayarnya lunas kepadaku?" Donghae langsung menyela membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh,

"Yah bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan pulang ke sana, kalian bisa menggunakannya. Aku tahu hotel itu memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap, tetapi apartemen itu penuh kenangan bagi kalian kan? Kalian bisa mengenang kembali masa-masa indah kalian yang dulu." Suara Donghae menggoda dan penuh arti.

Sementara Yesung mengamati Donghae dan Hyuk Jae saling bertukar pandang, ada cinta yang pekat di sana, dan pipi Hyuk Jae memerah ketika Donghae menyinggung tentang kenangan di apartemen itu... bahkan... pipi Donghae tampak sedikit merona. Pasangan ini sepertinya memiliki kenangan yang indah di apartemen itu...

Donghae berdehem, lelaki berwajah dingin itu tampak salah tingkah, lengannya merangkul pinggang huswifenya dengan erat.

"Kami... eh kami mungkin akan menerima tawaranmu untuk tinggal di apartemenmu sementara, benar kan Hyuk-ee?"

Hyuk Jae menatap suaminya dengan senyum lembut, dan pipi yang makin merona merah, "Ne." jawabnya pelan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, dan mengeluarkan kartu apartemennya dari sakunya, "Ini. Kalian bisa tinggal di sana sesukanya." gumamnya menggoda.

o

Hyuk Jae dan Donghae kemudian berpamitan untuk beristirahat dan membereskan barang-barang mereka dulu, karena mereka tadi langsung datang ke rumah sakit dari bandara. Setelah itu Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, sementara Yesung berdiri canggung di depannya.

"Bagaimana kondisi... tanganmu?" Yesung menatap ke arah tangan Kyuhyun yang sekarang hanya dibalut perban tipis dan elastis. Kecemasan langsung menyergapnya. Kyuhyun belum mencoba memegang biola lagi, sementara itu, kata Ryeowook dokter mengatakan tangan Kyuhyun mungkin akan berfungsi kembali 85% dari semula.

Apakah 85% itu cukup untuk membuatnya bisa bermain biola kembali?

Kyuhyun sendiri bisa membaca kecemasan di mata Yesung. Dia memegang tangannya yang diperban dengan tangannya yang lain, lalu menampilkan senyuman datar,

"Aku bisa menggerakkan jari-jariku dengan mudah." Kyuhyun menunjukkan jarinya yang bergerak-gerak kepada Yesung, "Masih terasa agak kaku, tetapi aku baik-baik saja."

Yesung menelan ludahnya, dia ingin sekali bertanya kapan Kyuhyun mau mencoba memegang biola lagi, tetapi dia tidak berani.

"Apakah barang-barangmu hanya itu?" Yesung melirik tas Kyuhyun yang sudah terpacking rapi. "Kau... seperti kata Donghae tadi, kau akan pulang ke rumah orang tuamu?"

"Ne." Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Kyuhyun menajam, "Dan aku sudah meminta secara khusus kepada eommamu, agar kau diizinkan tinggal di sana juga."

Mata Yesung membelalak terkejut, "Mwoya?"

Kyuhyun bersedekap seolah menantang Yesung untuk melawannya, "Eommamu sudah setuju. Begitupun orang tuaku. Aku melalaikan mengajarimu biola selama aku sakit, dan sekarang aku akan mengejarnya, dengan kau tinggal di rumahku, pelatihanku kepadamu akan semakin intensif."

"Itukah alasan yang kau gunakan untuk membujuk eommaku?" Kalau Kyuhyun beralasan begitu, sudah pasti eommanya setuju. Lagipula eommanya benar-benar senang ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Yesung adalah kekasihnya, Eommanya benar-benar menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai menantu idaman. Padahal hubungan mereka ini hanyalah pura-pura... Yesung bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya eomma Yesung nanti ketika mengetahui kebenarannya. Belum juga, Yesung harus menjelaskan pada Siwon nanti kalau pada akhirnya kebohongannya ini terkuak. Siwon menerima kabar bahwa Yesung sudah menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun dengan baik, dan berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, bukannya mendekati Yesung, Siwon malah menjaga jarak, nanti Yesung akan protes kepada Kyuhyun mengenai masalah ini. Tetapi itu nanti. Sekarang Kyuhyun malahan melemparkan masalah baru kepadanya. Tinggal bersama di rumah orang tua Kyuhyun? yang benar saja!

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, matanya bersinar jahil. "Ya itu alasanku untuk membujuk eommamu."

Mata Yesung menyipit, "Dan apa alasanmu yang sebenarnya?" gumamnya curiga.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau harus menepati janjimu untuk bersedia melakukan 'apapun' untukku..." mata Kyuhyun meredup, dan jemarinya menyentuh dagu Yesung dengan santai, wajahnya mendekat dan suaranya berubah serak menggoda, "Apakah kau sudah siap melakukan apapun untukku, Sung-ee? aku ingin kau melakukan..."

Yesung panik. Termakan oleh janjinya sendiri, salahnya sendiri berjanji kepada Kyuhyun yang licik dan keji, lelaki ini pasti akan memanfaatkannya, dasar lelaki mesum tukang cium sembarangan! Apakah Kyuhyun akan memaksanya untuk berbuat mesum? Wajah Yesung memucat ketakutan.

Kyuhyun melihat perubahan ekspresi Yesung dan langsung tahu pikiran apa yang ada di benak Yesung. Lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya kepada Yesung dan tertawa geli,

"Singkirkan pikiran mesum dari otakmu Sung-ee, aku ingin kau menjadi suster perawatku selama kau tinggal di sana."

"Suster perawat?" begitu Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan di dagu Yesung, dia langsung mundur selangkah untuk menjaga diri dan mengamankan jarak,

"Ne." Sinar jahil semakin kental di mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan melayani segala kebutuhanku, seperti kataku dulu. Kau akan menjadi pelayan sekaligus perawatku."

Dasar pria licik sialan! Yesung menggertakkan gigi karena tidak bisa membantah perkataan Kyuhyun. Pria mesum dan licik ini benar-benar memanfaatkan posisinya yang berada di atas angin. Yesung dengan bodohnya menjanjikan 'apapun' kepada Kyuhyun, dan dengan kejam, lelaki itu menjadikan Yesung budaknya!

"Kau tidak boleh membantah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi pulanglah dan kemasi barang-barangmu, aku akan menunggumu di sini, setelah keluargaku datang menjemputku kita akan pulang dari rumah sakit bersama-sama ke rumah orang tuaku." Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya melihat Yesung hendak membantah, "Lagipula ini rencana yang bagus untuk memancing orang yang mencoba melukaimu, dia akan semakin cemburu ketika kabar bahwa kau tinggal bersamaku tersebar... dengan kecemburuannya, dia akan lengah dan bertindak bodoh."

Yesung terdiam, dan mau tak mau, dia menyetujui perkataan Kyuhyun.

o

Satu jam kemudian, Yesung kembali ke rumah sakit sambil membawa tas pakaiannya, lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan. Yesung tadi berpikir dia mungkin bisa kembali ke rumah sakit ini tiga jam lagi karena dia harus membereskan barang-barangnya. Ternyata eommanya yang antusias sudah membereskan semua barang untuknya, seluruh perlengkapan menginapnya untuk tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun sudah disiapkan.

Dasar.

Yesung cemberut memikirkan eommanya yang melepasnya tadi dengan senyuman lebar. Eommanya benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya karena Yesung menjadi kekasih Cho Kyuhyun...

Yesung melalui lorong-lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar Kyuhyun, tasnya dia tinggalkan di penitipan tas di area lobby rumah sakit. Ketika langkahnya semakin mendekat ke kamar Kyuhyun, Yesung mengerut.

Suara biola terdengar sayup-sayup.

Kyuhyun?

Yesung mempercepat langkahnya di atas karpet lorong rumah sakit yang tebal itu. Dan alunan biola yang indah itu semakin pekat terdengar ketika dia semakin mendekat ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka sehingga Yesung bisa mengintip di sana, tidak berani masuk karena takut akan mengganggu konsentrasi Kyuhyun bermain biola...

Dan kemudian, Yesung melihat Kyuhyun memainkan biola itu, menjepit biola itu di pundak kirinya dan memainkan nada yang indah...

Senyum Yesung melebar... Jadi Kyuhyun bisa bermain biola lagi?

Tetapi senyumnya ternyata tidak bertahan lama. Ketika mengamati ekspresi Kyuhyun, Yesung menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya seolah menahan kesakitan, bahkan keringat menetes di dahi Kyuhyun... seolah-olah memainkan biola itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Lalu nada yang dimainkan Kyuhyun berhenti mendadak. Sepertinya sakit yang dialami Kyuhyun tak tertahankan, memaksa tangannya berhenti menggesek senar biolanya. Lelaki itu terengah, ekspresinya kesakitan. Dan kemudian, dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa sedih, Kyuhyun meletakkan biola dan penggeseknya di meja.

Tatapan matanya nanar, menatap satu titik yang tak terlihat di meja, ekspresi Kyuhyun bercampur antara kekecewaan, kemarahan dan kesedihan.

Yesung langsung menyingkir dan bersandar jauh di dinding luar kamar Kyuhyun, air matanya menetes,

Dia telah menyaksikan sang maestro, jenius berbakat dalam permainan biola, tidak mampu memainkan biolanya... tidak mampu menyelesaikan lagunya sampai akhir.

**o**

Yesung duduk di cafetaria kantin sambil menyesap kopinya, jemarinya bergetar dan perasaannya bergemuruh. Ekspresi sedih Kyuhyun tadi benar-benar tak terlupakan, sarat dengan kesedihan hingga Yesung tidak berani mendekati lelaki itu dan memilih melarikan diri ke lantai bawah, menyesap kopi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, dan dia melihat nama Siwon di sana. Choi Siwon... Yesung hampir-hampir melupakan Siwon, bukan karena perasaannya mulai pudar tetapi karena setelah insiden itu Siwon benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupannya, seolah-olah lelaki itu menghindari Yesung.

Hal itu membuat Yesung bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Siwon menghindarinya? Apakah karena lelaki itu marah kepadanya? Karena dia mengira - setelah melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung berciuman - bahwa Kyuhyun dan Yesung menjalin hubungan cinta? Siwon sudah jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidak setujuannya akan hubungan Yesung dengan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu memang menghormati dan mengagumi Kyuhyun dari permainan biolanya, tetapi Siwon mencemaskan reputasi Kyuhyun sebagai penghancur perempuan.

Seandainya saja Yesung bisa mengungkapkan kepada Siwon bahwa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun hanyalah sandiwara, mungkin dia bisa menghilangkan kecemasan Siwon... sayangnya dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Yesung-ee?" Suara Siwon terdengar di sana, memanggil-manggil Yesung yang masih melamun dan membuat Yesung mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Iya Siwon-ee? Kau di mana saja? Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bicara." Yesung merindukan Siwon tentu saja.

Siwon berdehem, "Aku... aku tidak mau mengganggumu dengan Kyuhyun-ssi, dia kan sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Lagipula aku sedang intens menghabiskan waktuku bersama Kibum-ee..."

Kim Kibum.

Hampir saja Yesung melupakan keberadaan namja itu. Terakhir, Siwon mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menyatakan cintanya kepada Kibum dan Kibum membalas perasaannya. Mereka berdua sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih... Kibum yang memiliki Siwon. Yesung berusaha menekan perasaan pedih dalam suaranya.

"Aku mengerti Siwon-ee..."

"Hari ini Kibum-ee dan appanya kembali ke luar negeri." Siwon melanjutkan, "Aku akan mengantarkannya ke bandara."

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, "Kibum sudah akan pulang? Jadi kalian akan menjalin hubungan jarak jauh?"

Suara Siwon tampak sedih dan tidak yakin. "Kami akan mencoba Yesung-ee, meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah itu akan berhasil atau tidak." Keraguan dalam suara Siwon tampak nyata, "Karena aku... aku padamu..." suara Siwon menghilang, membuat Yesung mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam.

"Kau kenapa Siwon-ee?"

Hening sejenak, lalu Siwon berkata. "Aniya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Maafkan aku, mungkin aku hanya sedang bingung, kau tahu, aku sedih karena akan berpisah dengan Kibum."

Yesung tersenyum lembut, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Siwon-ee."

"Kaulah yang paling mengerti" Ada senyum di suara Siwon, tetapi senyum itu menghilang ketika dia bertanya kepada Yesung, "Aku tadi ke rumahmu, kata eommamu, kau sudah berkemas dan akan tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun-ssi untuk sementara."

Yesung berdehem, merasa tidak enak karena dia tidak tahu ketidaksetujuan hubungan Yesung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Kyun-ee memintaku tinggal di sana, karena dia ingin melatihku secara intensif. Selain itu... aku merasa bersalah karena akulah dia terluka."

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu Yesung-ee, penyergap itulah yang bersalah melukai kalian." Suara Siwon tampak ragu, "Apakah kau mencintai Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Mwo" Yesung terbelalak, tidak menyangka Siwon akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

Siwon terdengar salah tingkah, "Aku... kau tahu, aku penasaran, Mereka semua bilang kalian adalah sepasang kekasih, aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun-ssi... ataukah itu hanya didorong oleh rasa bersalahmu karena luka Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Bagaimana Yesung harus menjawab? Dada Yesung terasa sesak, penuh oleh rasa bingung. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia ingat kesepakatannya dengan Kyuhyun dan menguatkan dirinya ketika menjawab.

"Aku... aku menjalin hubungan dengan Kyun-ee karena aku mencintainya, Siwon-ee." Dia harus menghilangkan kecurigaan siapapun tentang hubungan sandiwaranya dengan Kyuhyun, dia sudah berjanji kepada Kyuhyun. Meskipun sekarang rasanya begitu perih, berbohong bahwa dirinya mencintai lelaki lain, kepada Siwon, lelaki yang sesungguhnya dicintainya.

Hening lagi. Kali ini sedikit agak lama. Tetapi kemudian Siwon berdehem.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Maafkan aku kalau sedikit mencampuri. Kau tahu aku mencemaskanmu."

Yesung tersenyum lembut, "Gomawo, Siwon-ee."

"Oke kalau begitu, aku harus ke bandara untuk mengantar Kibum-ee, sampai ketemu nanti ya."

"Ne."

Dan kemudian percakapan mereka terputus, dengan suasana canggung yang entah kenapa. Yesung sendiri mulai meragukan perkataan Kyuhyun bahwa hubungan pura-pura mereka akan membuat Siwon memandang Yesung sebagai seorang namja dewasa... rasanya tidak begitu, yang ada malahan Siwon menjauhinya dan membuat hubungan mereka yang dulunya erat menjadi canggung.

Dan sekarang Yesung terikat dengan Kyuhyun. Dia harus melakukan apapun yang diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun mungkin berhak memperalatnya, menjadikannya pelayannya atau apalah. Dia telah menyebabkan kehilangan fatal bagi Kyuhyun...

Yesung mengernyit, kalau sampai Kyuhyun tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, maka kesalahan terbesar ada di pundak Yesung. Dia yang bersalah, dia yang bertanggung jawab.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, membuat Yesung terkejut dan hampir saja menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya. Dia melirik dan jantungnya berdebar ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun yang meneleponnya.

"Ne?" diangkatnya telepon itu dengan suara lemah, berusaha menyingkirkan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun tadi yang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kau di mana? Aku menelepon ke rumahmu, kata Eommamu kau sudah berangkat sejak tadi ke rumah sakit."

Yesung menghela napas panjang, berdoa semoga saja Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa Yesung sudah sampai ke rumah sakit sejak tadi dan memergoki kegagalan Kyuhyun bermain biola tadi.

"Aku... aku baru sampai rumah sakit." Yesung menjawab cepat, "Aku akan segera naik."

"Aku tunggu." Kyuhyun langsung menutup ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung.

Yesung menyesap kopinya untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu beranjak berdiri. Bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, terlebih setelah menyaksikan ekspresi kesedihan lelaki itu karena gagal memainkan biolanya benar-benar membuat dada Yesung terasa sesak.

o

"Menurutmu, apakah namja bernama Kim Yesung itu adalah kekasih Kyuhyun?" Donghae meletakkan garpunya di atas piring yang telah kosong. Mereka berada di apartemen Kyuhyun, bekas apartemen mereka dulu dan melewatkan pagi dengan sarapan bersama. Lee Hyuk Jae, dengan keahliannya memasak seperti biasa telah membuatkan Donghae omelet keju kesukaannya, sekaligus membawa kenangan di masa-masa dulu ketika hati mereka belum bertaut sepenuhnya.

Hyuk Jae menyorongkan gelas berisi jus jeruk ke depan Donghae lalu bertopang dagu menatap suaminya,

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Hae?"

Donghae terkekeh, "Ayolah sayang, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana tipe kekasih Kyuhyun sebelumnya, Yesung benar-benar di luar kategori itu, selain dia masih terlalu muda, dia anak baik, dan dia seorang 'namja'."

Hyuk Jae menatap suaminya dengan wajah masam, "Jadi menurutmu Kyuhyun selalu berpacaran dengan orang tidak baik-baik?"

Kali ini kekehan Donghae berubah menjadi tawa, "Tepat seperti itu maksudku. Dia mempunyai obsesi aneh untuk menyakiti perempuan."

"Kyuhyun selalu baik kepada adikku, dia tidak memukul rata semua perempuan." Hyuk Jae membantah.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Benar, karena itulah tipe kekasih Kyuhyun sangat spesifik, dia selalu memilih perempuan yang lebih tua, dengan watak yang aku asumsikan mirip dengan ibu kandungnya."

Mereka berdua tentu saja tahu bagaimana jahat dan serakahnya ibu kandung Kyuhyun. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini, mengumpulkan reputasi sebagai penghancur perempuan.

"Mungkin dia benar-benar serius dengan Yesung, kau tahu aku membaca beberapa berita tentang Yesung. Dia sangat berbakat dalam bermain biola, para kritikus musik itu tidak ada yang mencelanya, semuanya memujinya dan menyebutnya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun yang akan datang." Mata Hyuk Jae mengerjap. "Rekaman ketika Kyuhyun dan Yesung bermain biola tersebar di media, aku melihatnya dan merasa begitu takjub, aku memang tidak tahu tentang musik, tetapi telinga awamku bisa memastikan kalau permainan mereka berdua sangat sempurna dan berpadu dengan indahnya."

"Aku juga melihat rekaman yang menghebohkan itu. Setahuku Kyuhyun ingin membuat Yesung menjadi murid khususnya yang pertama. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia menjadikannya namjanya." Mata Donghae berkilat, "Mungkin pada akhirnya Kyuhyun berlabuh pada namja yang lugu." dia menatap Hyuk Jae dengan tatapan menggoda, "Seperti diriku."

Pipi Hyuk Jae langsung memerah, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Donghae, "Jadi sekarang kau sudah benar-benar berlabuh ya?"

Donghae terkekeh, melangkah mengitari meja dan memeluk Hyuk Jae dari belakang, mengecup pundaknya dengan mesra dan lembut,

"Tentu saja, aku punya husewife yang sempurna. Apalagi yang aku inginkan? Aku sudah lengkap."

Hyuk Jae tersenyum, menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada Donghae, membalas pelukan erat suaminya, "Aku bahagia karena kau memilihku untuk berlabuh." gumamnya serak, penuh perasaan.

"Aku berlabuh pada orang yang tepat." Donghae membalik tubuh Hyuk Jae, lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berbinar nakal, "Kau mau mencoba ranjang di bekas kamarku itu sekali lagi? Mengenang bulan madu kita dulu?"

Hyuk Jae terkikik, dan menurut ketika Donghae menghelanya memasuki kamar.

o

Yesung mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun, dan mendapati lelaki itu sedang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang dan merenung. Lelaki itu sudah berpakaian lengkap, siap untuk pulang.

"Ryeowook dan Sungmin akan menjemput kita, sebentar lagi mereka datang."

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun ke tengah ruangan dan mengamati lelaki itu. Kyuhyun tampak seperti biasa, dengan ekspresi datarnya yang tidak tertebak. Tidak kelihatan bahwa barusan dia telah menampilkan ekspresi sedih luar biasa yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, menatap Yesung yang mengamatinya, membuat Yesung langsung mengalihkan matanya dengan gugup.

"Eh... aniya." Mata Yesung beralih ke arah biola Kyuhyun, itu Paganini miliknya, yang diletakkan di atas meja.

Kyuhyun melihat arah pandangan Yesung dan tersenyum, "Aku meminta biola ini untuk diantarkan kemari." Matanya menatap Yesung dengan tajam, "Aku ingin memberikan biola itu kepadamu."

Wajah Yesung langsung pucat pasi. Kenapa Kyuhyun memberikan biola itu kepadanya? setahu Yesung, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi biola ini, hadiah yang diperolehnya di sebuah negara karena pertunjukan biolanya yang luar biasa. Lelaki ini selalu menggunakan biola ini di setiap pertunjukan dan konsernya. Apakah... apakah Kyuhyun memberikan biola ini kepadanya... karena dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi?

Kyuhyun rupanya mengamati ekspresi Yesung yang berubah-ubah, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh Sung-ee, kau tampak kebingungan dan ekspresimu seperti buku yang terbuka. Aku memberikan biola itu karena kau akan menjadi murid spesialku. Selama aku menyembuhkan diri, aku akan menggunakan waktuku untuk mengajarimu. Karena itu aku ingin memberikan kepadamu biola yang terbaik. Nanti setelah kemampuanku pulih, aku bisa menggunakan Stradivarius milikku, warisan dari ayahku."

Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu dengan tenang, seolah-olah ada keyakinan di dalam dirinya bahwa dia bisa pulih seperti biasa, dan Yesung menggenggam keyakinan itu kuat-kuat, berharap bahwa hal itu benar adanya.

o

"Ini kamarmu." Kyuhyun membukakan sebuah pintu yang berada di sebelah kamarnya, mereka berada di rumah besar keluarga Kyuhyun. Eomma dan appa Kyuhyun tinggal di sini. Ryeowook dan Sungmin tinggal di kediaman mereka sendiri tentu saja, meskipun Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa dia akan sering berkunjung selama Kyuhyun dalam proses pemulihan.

Yesung memandang kamar itu dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun,

"Kamar yang indah, gomawo Kyuhyun-ee."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut, lalu membuka pintu kamar itu semakin lebar, dan masuk ke dalam mendahului Yesung,

"Ayo masuklah, kamar ini biasanya digunakan untuk tamu eomma, sudah dibersihkan karena akan kau tinggali." Kyuhyun melangkah ke jendela besar di ujung kamar yang menghadap ke arah taman, dan membuka jendela itu, membiarkan udara segar dan secercah sinar matahari masuk. "Kenapa tidak kau mainkan biolamu untukku sekarang?"

Lelaki itu berdiri di depan jendela, membelakangi cahaya matahari yang melingkupinya, begitu tampan dalam setengah siluetnya bagaikan seorang pangeran dari negeri antah berantah yang muncul entah dari mana. Dan beberapa saat Yesung terpana, terpesona akan kesempurnaan fisik lelaki di depannya.

"Sung-ee? Mainkanlah biolamu untukku." Ekspresi Kyuhyun sedikit mencari, tiba-tiba saja Yesung bisa melihat kilat kepedihan di sana, "Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar permainan biola yang indah sejak aku sakit, aku ingin mendengarkannya."

Jantung Yesung serasa diremas. Permainan biola yang indah itu tentu saja bisa didengarkan dari permainan Kyuhyun sendiri seandainya saja tangannya tidak sakit, tetapi karena Yesung, Kyuhyun tidak bisa bermain bola lagi.

Yesung meletakkan wadah biola Paganini dari Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati di atas meja, membukanya dan menelusuri permukaan biola berumur ratusan tahun itu dengan penuh rasa kagum. Ini kali kedua Yesung akan memainkan biola itu setelah dulu Kyuhyun pernah meminjaminya dalam pertunjukan bersama mereka dulu. Dan dia masih terkagum-kagum dengan keunikan dan keindahan biola Paganini yang begitu kontras antara nada tinggi dan nada rendahnya itu.

Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun memberikan biola ini kepadanya untuk dia miliki...

Kyuhyun meraih sebuah kursi, duduk dan menatap Yesung dengan serius.

"Mainkankah untukku."

Yesung menurut, mengambil biola itu dengan hati-hati, meletakkannya di pundak kirinya, dan mulai menggesek senar unik bawaan biola Paganini itu.

Nada indah langsung mengalun lembut memenuhi ruangan kamar itu. Carmen Fantasy by Pablo de Sarasate, adalah salah satu permainan biola yang menjadi musik tema untuk Opera berjudul Carmen yang sangat terkenal dan sering dimainkan di berbagai opera internasional. Yesung memainkan nada dengan pelan pada mulanya, lalu semakin bersemangat ke depannya, permainan biolanya mewakilkan sosok Carmen, perempuan gipsy cantik yang rapuh sekaligus kuat. Kisah seorang perempuan yang berada di antara dua pilihan, dua lelaki yang menjadi cinta sejatinya, cinta segitiga di antara Carmen dengan seorang perwira tampan dan sang matador yang notabene adalah lelaki biasa. Musik yang dimainkan Yesung meledak-ledak memenuhi ruangan, menggambarkan seorang perempuan yang panas dan kuat, mampu mengangkat dagunya menghadapi kekuasaan dunia yang didominasi oleh para lelaki. Dan tetap mengangkat kepalanya dalam kebanggaan meskipun kisah cintanya pada akhirnya berakhir tragis, dengan kematiannya di ujung pisau oleh karena kecemburuan lelaki yang tidak dipilihnya.

Yesung melupakan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang mengamatinya di sana, dia membayangkan padang rumput yang luas, di mana seorang perempuan cantik berpakaian gipsy yang khas dengan rok lebarnya yang berwarna cerah, dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang terurai dan tubuh indah yang tegak, melompat dengan lincah, bertelanjang kaki dan mengikuti musik, bebas merdeka membawa kebanggaannya sebagai perempuan dan tak mau takluk di kaki laki-laki manapun.

Ketika dia mengakhiri permainan biolanya dengan akhir yang indah, Yesung membuka matanya, napasnya terengah ketika dia menurunkan biola itu dari pundaknya, ditatapnya Kyuhyun dan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu juga memejamkan matanya.

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya, tatapan matanya tampak tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan musik Carmen dimainkan dengan intepretasi seberani dan seindah itu. Suaranya serak, penuh perasaan.

Pipi Yesung bersemu merah mendengarkan pujian itu. Pujian dari seorang mastro seperti Kyuhyun tentu saja amat sangat berarti.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berdiri, dan kemudian dengan gerakan secepat kilat, lelaki itu memeluk Yesung erat-erat.

Yesung benar-benar terkejut, dia berusaha meronta, tetapi pelukan Kyuhyun begitu erat seolah-olah ingin meremukkan tubuhnya yang mungil. Pada akhirnya, Yesung menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun gemetar.

Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Yesung.

"Aku takut." Getaran di suara Kyuhyun semakin dalam seiring dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat. Kyuhyun benar-benar menenggelamkan tubuh Yesung ke dalam lingkaran lengannya, menekankan tubuh mungil Yesung seakan ingin menyerap kekuatannya. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang seolah sesak napas, lalu bergumam. "Aku takut tidak akan bisa bermain biola lagi."

**o**

Yesung terpana, merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun yang sedemikian erat di tubuhnya. Lengan kuat Kyuhyun melingkarinya, seakan ingin meremukkannya. Tetapi dibalik kekuatan pelukannya, Yesung merasakan ada kerapuhan yang dalam di sana. Kerapuhan yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun sebelumnya, sisi lain yang baru diketahui oleh Yesung. Kyuhyun benar-benar manusia dengan kepribadian yang amat sangat kompleks, di satu waktu, Yesung merasa sudah mengenali lelaki itu, tetapi kemudian di waktu yang lain, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menguakkan lapisan kepribadiannya yang lain, membuat Yesung terkejut

Seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun memeluknya, tampak rapuh... bagaikan bocah kecil yang meminta perlindungan kepada ibunya, meminta dikuatkan.

Didorong oleh perasaannya, Yesung menggerakkan jarinya, semula ragu, tetapi kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Kyuhyun, membalas pelukannya, jemarinya kemudian bergerak dan mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

Punggung Kyuhyun menegang sejenak ketika menerima usapan tangan dari jemari mungil Yesung. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu mempererat pelukannya, terdiam lama sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut Yesung.

Lama kemudian, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Maaf." gumamnya, dan sebelum Yesung sempat berkata-kata, Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu, membiarkan Yesung yang terpana tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

o

Seohyun mengamati dari dalam mobilnya di depan rumah orang tua Kyuhyun. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan geram, menahan rasa marah dan cemburu.

Dari berita di televisi, dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun hari ini keluar dari Rumah Sakit, Seohyun begitu senang, tetapi dia menahan diri dan tidak berani mendekati Kyuhyun, takut lelaki itu akan langsung menuduhnya sebagai dalang atas kecelakaan yang dia alami.

Jadi disinilah dia, sengaja memakai mobil pinjaman agar tidak dicurigai dan duduk di dalam seperti orang bodoh, mengawasi rumah Kyuhyun dan tidak berani mendekat.

Satu hal yang membuatnya semakin geram adalah karena dia melihat Yesung. Namja ingusan itu - yang ternyata tidak menderita luka parah - mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah itu, dan sampai sekarang tidak keluar-keluar dari sana.

Apakah namja itu tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun?

Seohyun langsung mengumpat, tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Kalau sampai namja itu berani tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun, maka Seohyun akan melenyapkannya.

Tidak boleh ada namja ataupun yeoja lain yang boleh berada di dekat Kyuhyun selain dirinya!

o

Ketika bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun sore harinya, Yesung sibuk mengamati lelaki itu, Kyuhyun sedang bercakap-cakap dengan eommanya di teras depan sambil menikmati teh dan kue harum yang masih hangat, baru keluar dari panggangan.

Lelaki itu tampak ceria, sama sekali tidak tertinggal ekspresi sedih yang ditampakkannya tadi siang. Yesung membatin, melihat betapa Kyuhyun tertawa lebar akan apa yang dikatakan oleh eommanya. Tentu saja Yesung tahu kisah tentang eomma kandung Kyuhyun yang jahat, dan melihat keakraban Kyuhyun dengan eomma angkatnya ini, tampaknya sang eomma benar-benar menyayangi Kyuhyun dan berusaha menggantikan kekosongan yang ada.

Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat dan sedikit ada kilat di matanya ketika melihat Yesung datang, tetapi lelaki itu dalam sekejap bisa menyembunyikannya dan memasang ekspresi datar, lalu tersenyum.

"Kemarilah Sung-ee, aku dan eommaaku sedang membahas kejadian lucu di salah satu konserku waktu aku kecil."

Mau tak mau Yesung mendekat dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Eomma Kyuhyun menuangkan secangkir teh untuknya dan Yesung mengucapkan terimakasih ketika menerima cangkir teh itu.

"Pada mulanya Kyuhyun selalu demam panggung sebelum konser." Sang eomma melanjutkan kisahnya, tersenyum lebar mengingat kenangan yang menghangatkan hati itu, "Dia pernah menangis dan tidak mau naik ke panggung. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, waktu itu usianya baru duabelas tahun, dan harus menjadi violinist solo di sebuah konser internasional yang disaksikan ribuan orang. Kami benar-benar kebingungan ketika Kyuhyun tidak mau naik ke panggung ketika itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarkan kisah eommanya, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di kursi, "Aku sudah lupa tentang kejadian itu, yang ada diingatanku hanyalah ketakutan samar-samar ketika melihat kursi penonton begitu penuh." Sahutnya.

Yesung mencondongkan tubuhnya, tampak tertarik. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku memberinya sebuah jimat supaya dia tenang." Sang eomma tersenyum lembut, menatap Kyuhyun dan mengenang.

"Jimat?" Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, membuat eomma Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Bukan jimat yang punya kekuatan besar tentu saja. Aku panik dan mengambil yang pertama yang aku ingat. Aku memberinya jepit rambutku, jepit rambut berhiaskan berlian yang berbentuk kupu-kupu. Aku bilang pada Kyuhyun bahwa jepit rambut itu mempunyai kekuatan, bisa menyerap rasa takut dan gugup." Sang eomma berkisah kembali.

"Dan Kyuhyun-ee percaya?" Yesung tersenyum lebar, membayangkan Kyuhyun kecil yang sedang gugup tidaklah mudah. Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya selalu penuh percaya diri.

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menjawab, "Aku baru dua belas tahun di kala itu, dan aku mempercayai semua perkataan eommaku, jadi aku percaya."

"Dia menggenggam jepit rambutku itu erat-erat, lalu memasukkannya ke saku dan melangkah dengan kepala tegak ke arah panggung. Pada akhirnya, konser itu sangat sukses membuat nama Kyuhyun terkenal ke dunia internasional sebagai pemain biola jenius di usia yang masih sangat muda." Sang eomma menyambung, tersenyum lembut ke arah anak lelakinya

Kyuhyun mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya. Pada saat yang sama, ponselnya berbunyi. Lelaki itu menatap layar ponselnya dan dahinya langsung berkerut dalam ketika melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Kurasa aku harus menerimanya di tempat lain." Lelaki itu berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah Yesung dan eommanya, "Silahkan lanjutkan obrolan kalian." gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Yesung mengamati eomma Kyuhyun yang masih menatap anaknya dengan senyum bangga. Hati Yesung tiba-tiba terasa hangat, perempuan ini bukan eomma kandung Kyuhyun, tetapi dari sorot matanya, tampak jelas bahwa dia amat sangat menyayangi anaknya itu.

Sang eomma tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Yesung, membuat Yesung tergeragap.

"Aku senang pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu, Yesung-ee." Eomma Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. "Kau tahu sendiri obsesi Kyuhyun untuk menghancurkan perempuan-perempuan yang mirip dengan eomma kandungnya." Ada kesedihan di suaranya, "Aku sendiri tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun ketika dia menganggap jenis perempuan seperti itu harus dihukum... sakit hatinya kepada eomma kandungnya mungkin terlalu dalam, kau pasti sudah pernah mendengar betapa egois dan jahatnya eomma kandung Kyuhyun yang sekarang masih mendekam di penjara. Kami sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, supaya dia melupakan kenangan sedih di masa lalunya, tetapi rupanya Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah melupakan."

Yesung tahu kisah tentang eomma kandung Kyuhyun, bahkan kisah itu sempat heboh dulu ketika eomma kandung Kyuhyun ditangkap polisi karena mendalangi penculikan Ryeowook, adik kandung Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah anak kandungnya sendiri demi untuk mendapatkan uang tebusan dalam jumlah besar. Bahkan Yesung tidak bisa membayangkan ada seorang eomma yang begitu jahat hingga tega menculik anak kandungnya sendiri hanya demi uang.

"Aku terus berharap Kyuhyun bisa membuka hatinya untuk seseorang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Kau tahu, semakin dia menghancurkan hati banyak perempuan, semakin cemas diriku." Eomma Kyuhyun menyambung, "Kau tahu sendiri perempuan yang sakit hati bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalas dendam, semakin banyak korban Kyuhyun, maka semakin banyak pula yang menyimpan sakit hati dan dendam kepadanya, hal itu membuatku cemas kalau-kalau salah satu dari mereka mencoba menyakiti Kyuhyun-ku." Mata sang eomma meredup, "Karena itulah aku mendesaknya untuk segera menikah, mencoba menjodohkannya dengan anak-anak perempuan teman-temanku, tetapi dasar Kyuhyun, dia sangat keras kepala. Pada akhirnya dia malahan membeli apartemen temannya dan pindah, menghindariku." Sang eomma terkekeh, tampak tidak sakit hati dengan ulah anak lelakinya itu. "Aku senang dia menjalin hubungan denganmu, Yesung-ee, kalian cocok di semua hal. Dan aku tahu Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaan yang dalam kepadamu."

"Menyimpan perasaan yang dalam?" Yesung membelalakkan matanya, darimana sang eomma bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu? dan terlihat sangat yakin pula. Yesung dan Kyuhyun memang bersandiwara sebagai sepasang kekasih... tetapi mereka tidak pernah berpura-pura terlalu dalam, dengan menunjukkan kemesraan misalnya. Jadi darimana eomma Kyuhyun bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu?

"Suatu malam Kyuhyun datang ke rumah, matanya berbinar, dia tampak bersemangat. Dia datang mengambil biola Stradivari peninggalan ayahnya yang selalu kusimpan di kotak kaca khusus. Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak menggunakan biola itu dan memilih menggunakan biola Paganini miliknya." Sang eomma melanjutkan, "Dan ketika kutanya kenapa dia mengeluarkan biola itu dari kotaknya, Kyuhyun bercerita tentang kau, Yesung-ee."

"Bercerita tentang aku?" Yesung mulai membeo tidak sabar menunggu perkataan eomma Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Ya. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar, dia begitu bersemangat. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu antusias sebelumnya ketika membicarakan orang lain. Dia bercerita dengan semangat meluap-luap bahwa pada akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggugah hatinya dengan kemampuan bermusiknya. Kyuhyun mengambil biola Stradivari-nya yang sudah begitu lama dia simpan di dalam kotak untuk dimainkan olehnya, karena dia ingin kau bermain dengan biola Paganini miliknya." Sang eomma menatap Yesung dengan lembut. "Jangan salah Yesung-ee, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi kedua biolanya, begitu protektif menjaganya hingga dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya tanpa seizinnya...Tetapi dia membiarkanmu memainkan salah satunya, itu menunjukkan bahwa kau sangat istimewa baginya. Amat sangat istimewa, karena itulah aku yakin, anak lelakiku menyimpan perasaan yang dalam kepadamu."

Yesung tercenung. Bahkan Kyuhyun bukan hanya membiarkan Yesung memainkan biolanya, dia memberikan Paganini miliknya kepada Yesung...

Apakah itu berarti Yesung benar-benar istimewa bagi Kyuhyun?

o

Seohyun. Perempuan itu meneleponnya di ponselnya. Berani-beraninya dia melakukannya setelah semua insiden yang melukai dirinya dan Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan emosinya.

Ketika dia mengangkat teleponnya, suaranya terdengar ramah dan santai, tanpa sedikitpun kemarahan tersisa.

"Seohyun? Apa kabar?"

Seohyun tercenung di seberang sana, jelas perempuan itu tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan menjawab teleponnya dengan ramah. Tiba-tiba dia merasa yakin bahwa Kyuhyun memang masih mempunyai perasaan kepadanya dan membelanya, tidak menyalahkannya karena dia mencoba menyakiti Yesung.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyuhyun sayang." Suaranya berubah serak, genit dan merayu, "Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyuhyun? selama kau di rumah sakit aku selalu mencemaskanmu, aku hampir menangis tiap malam karena memikirkanmu."

Untung saja Seohyun berada jauh di seberang telepon, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan menyadari ekspresi jijik di wajah Kyuhyun ketika mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Seohyun." suara Kyuhyun terdengar ceria, berusaha bersandiwara sebaik mungkin. Dia harus membuat Seohyun yakin bahwa dia sama sekali tidak curiga atau menyalahkan Seohyun atas insiden yang terjadi, ketika Seohyun lengah, itu akan memuluskan rencananya untuk membalas perempuan itu.

"Kudengar kau sudah pulang dari rumah sakit." Seohyun tampak ragu, "Dan aku mendengar gosip bahwa kau tinggal bersama Yesung di rumahmu." Ada nada cemburu yang sangat kental di sana, kecemburuan yang tak mampu disembunyikan oleh Seohyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, mulai menjalankan rencananya untuk memancing Seohyun.

"Ya. Yesung tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Aku melatihnya secara intensif di sela proses penyembuhanku. Lagipula eomma ku berharap banyak akan hubungan kami, jadi..."

"Eomma mu berharap apa?" Seohyun langsung menyambar, nada suaranya meninggi.

"Eomma ku menjodohkan diriku dengan Yesung, kau tahu dia bahkan sudah berbicara dengan eomma Yesung..."

"Dan kau mau begitu saja?" Seohyun hampir saja berteriak. "Jadi benar Kyuhyun? kau meninggalkanku karena kau mempunyai perasaan kepada Yesung?"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu dan dulu aku tidak menyadarinya." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, yakin bahwa pancingannya mengena. Setelah ini Seohyun akan terbakar rasa cemburu sampai hangus dan kemudian akan melakukan tindakan bodoh lainnya. Kyuhyun akan menggunakannya untuk mempermalukan Seohyun nantinya, membuat perempuan itu jera selamanya. "Sudah ya, eommaku dan Yesung memanggil. Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, Seohyun, adios."

Dan kemudian, dengan tanpa perasaan Kyuhyun mengakhiri percakapan itu, tak peduli bahwa Seohyun masih memanggil-manggil namanya di seberang sana.

o

Seohyun menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan panas membara.

Sialan!

Sialan Yesung!

Namja itu sekarang bahkan berhasil mempengaruhi eomma Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja eomma Kyuhyun sangat senang ketika Yesung mendekati anak lelakinya... sudah terlihat jelas kalau disuruh memilih, eomma Kyuhyun akan memilih Yesung yang muda dan manis sebagai menantunya daripada Seohyun yang notabene seorang janda dan berusia jauh lebih tua daripada Kyuhyun.

Kenyataan tentang hal itu Seohyun sudah tahu. Bahkan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya menjalin hubungan main-main dengannya dia juga tahu. Tetapi perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun yang sempurna telah menjadi semakin dalam, menguasai hatinya hingga dia hampir gila.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menyerah. Kyuhyun harus kembali menjadi miliknya, dia tidak akan rela jika Kyuhyun dimiliki oleh namja ingusan yang jelek itu!

o

Dia harus melindungi Yesung dengan intens setelah ini.

Kyuhyun menyimpulkan sambil berjalan kembali ke teras tempat eommanya dan Yesung masih mengobrol.

Seohyun pasti akan berbuat nekad, lebih nekad dari sebelumnya dan sadar atau tidak, demi memancing Seohyun, Kyuhyun telah menempatkan Yesung ke dalam bahaya. Mungkin kali ini bahaya yang mengincar Yesung akan lebih besar daripada sebelumnya... Well, Kyuhyun harus selalu waspada kalau begitu, sambil berharap dia bisa segera menjebak Seohyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap ke arah Yesung yang sedang tertawa mendengarkan kelakar eommanya, wajahnya yang mungil dan polos tampak bercahaya dan berpadu dengan mata cemerlangnya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya di sana, tahu bahwa baik Yesung maupun eommanya tidak menyadari dia ada di sana. Matanya mengamati dalam diam ke arah Yesung.

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun terpesona. Yesung selalu tampil polos apa adanya dengan kesederhanannya, jauh berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan yang pernah dipacarinya. Tetapi entah bagaimana, namja itu berhasil memancarkan kecantikan alami yang berasal dari dalam jiwanya. Yesung berhasil memerangkap Kyuhyun dengan caranya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam, menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menatap terpesona kepada anak ingusan berusia delapan belas tahun, jauh di bawah umurnya...

Dengan perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Kyuhyun membalikkan badan, memilih menjauhi Yesung dan mencoba menelaah perasaannya sendiri.

o

Malam beranjak kelam ketika Kyuhyun berdiri di tengah kamarnya yang luas. Suasana cukup sepi, seluruh penghuni rumah itu mungkin sudah larut di dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun terpekur di sana, menatap ke arah biola Stradivari miliknya yang berada di atas meja dengan kotaknya yang terbuka.

Terakhir kalinya dia memainkan biola ini, dia tidak bisa menahan kesakitan dan tidak sanggup menyelesaikan permainannya...

Kyuhyun sudah menutup rapat pintu kamarnya. Kamar ini memang dibuat khusus untuknya, dengan peredam suara di sekeliling dindingnya, memungkinkan Kyuhyun berlatih biola kapanpun dia mau tanpa mengganggu orang-orang di luar.

Sejak kecil Kyuhyun terbiasa memainkan biola malam-malam, berlatih nada-nada yang sulit dan memainkannya.

Jemari rampingnya menelusuri permukaan biola yang dipernis halus hingga mengkilat itu.

Dan kemudian, setelah menghela napas panjang, Kyuhyun meraih biola itu dan meletakkannya di pundaknya. Tangan kanannya masih sakit tentu saja dan yang pasti tidak akan mampu digunakan untuk menggerakkan penggesek biola dengan intens ketika dia memainkan nada-nada yang sulit.

Kyuhyun meletakkan biola itu di pundak kanannya. Dan memegang penggesek itu di tangan kirinya, tangan yang tidak terluka.

Ya. Dia memegang penggesek itu di tangan kirinya.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu, bahwa sebagai seorang pemain biola jenius, Kyuhyun pernah belajar memainkan biola dengan penggesek di tangan kirinya. Dan waktu itu, dia bisa memainkan biolanya dengan tangan kiri, sama baiknya ketika dia menggunakan tangan kanannya. Meskipun seorang pemain biola yang menggunakan tangan kirinya sangat jarang, bahkan pemain biola kidalpun kebanyakan tetap memainkan biola dengan tangan kanannya.

Sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun tidak melakukannya, dan dia ragu, tidak tahu apakah tangan kirinya yang tidak terlatih sekian lama mampu melakukannya sebaik tangan kanannya yang rutin digunakannya bermain. Tetapi dia harus mencoba. Mungkin saja tangan kanannya tidak bisa pulih sepenuhnya, tetapi setidaknya Kyuhyun masih memiliki tangan kiri yang sama hebatnya.

Dia hanya harus berlatih dengan lebih intens, bukan?

Maka digeseknya biola itu dengan tangan kiri, memainkan lagu tersulit yang pernah dimainkannya.

**TBC**

**Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update part 9 ini. Aku baru aja mendapatkan musibah yang membuatku tidak bisa meng-update cepat part ini... Aku jatuh dari motor yang sempat membuatku tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari ... tapi Alhamdulillah sekarang aku baik-baik aja ... yah, walau masih harus pakai tongkat untuk beraktivitas …**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk semua readers yang sudah mau menunggu chapter ini release ...**

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku ingetin sama readers semua untuk gak lupa review ya …

Terima kasih ...

Review yang banyak yah … biar aku semangat untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya …

Ayo ayo ayo review yang banyak … !


End file.
